I Need You
by Nyyzinha
Summary: Edward traz consigo um passado doloroso, mas no momento em que encontra a verdadeira felicidade ao lado de Bella apercebe-se do perigo que ele lhe pode trazer. Terá de salvá-la ou será tarde demais para os dois.
1. Rapaz Mistério

**Bella POV**

Estudar, estudar e estudar. É nisto que a minha vida se tem baseado.

Chamo-me Isabella Swan, vim de Phoenix, estou em Harvard a cursar direito. Conheci Rose, Jasper e Alice na universidade há um ano e desde então somos os melhores amigos. A minha mãe Renée e o meu pai Charlie são médicos, mas mudaram-se para Forks, para trabalhar. Meu irmão Emmet está na Irlanda, decidiu ir para lá cursar direito, também.

E aqui estou eu, na biblioteca da faculdade a estudar para um monte de exames. São exactamente 18h00 da tarde e como estudei o dia INTEIRO decidi voltar para o meu apartamento.

-Hey Bella , ainda bem que chegas. Hoje tem girls night e vamos a um barzinho aqui perto para desanuviar um pouco. – Disse Rose.

Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen as minhas melhores amigas e dividem o apartamento comigo, estão a cursar moda.

-Ai Rose estou um caco, a única coisa que me apetece agora é um banho e dormir.

-Não acredito! Uma sexta feira a noite e tu vais ficar feita uma velha solitária enfiada neste apartamento.

-Bem, talvez vá… Como tu és insistente, sua loira idiota. – Falei a bufar.

Antes que me pudesse mexer, entra a mini pessoa da Alice aos saltinhos.

-Meninaaaas! Ai meu santinho, adivinhem quem me convidou para sair hoje à noite! – Disse Alice toda empolgada.

Santa paciência, esta baixinha ainda vai partir uma perna a saltar desta maneira. Enfim…

-O que é agora, Alice? – Respondi de mal humor.

-Sim, Alice. Pregaste-me um susto de morte. – Disse Rose.

-Calma, Rose. Hey , Bella . Que trombas, caralho. – Disse Alice quase a rir. Por amor da Santa, onde eu guardo paciência para aturar este projecto de gente? E continuou:

-O Jazz foi ter comigo e convidou-me para ir jantar com ele. Oh deus, preciso de uma roupa URGENTEMENTE. – Alice sempre preocupada com a roupa. Jazz é irmão da Rose, está a dividir agora um apartamento com o irmão da Alice, que por sinal ainda não conheço, pois chegou ontem e vai a meio do curso de medicina.

-Bem, parece que a girls night fica pra outra sexta. – Disse eu, com satisfação. Estou de rastos e estas duas malucas querem deixar-me numa morta viva.

-Ah não, Alice. Não acredito, hoje queria sair… - Falou a fazer biquinho, mas segundos depois os seus olhos brilharam e acrescentou: Sempre podemos ir todos juntos! – Disse a sorrir. Eu mereço?

-Rose, vai procurar homem e vai ver se eu estou na esquina! – Disse eu a dirigir-me ao meu quarto.

Peguei numa roupa confortável e dirigi-me à casa de banho, para tomar duche. Quando acabei de me vestir, fui à cozinha para comer uma enorme sanduíche. Mas antes que eu podesse abrir a porta, ela abriu com uma Rose zangada.

-Isabella Swan, vais connosco e ponto final. Tiras essa roupa antes que eu te transforme num porco assado!

-Rose… - Olhou-me e entregou-me um vestido curto, sem alças, azul claro, que ficava um pouco acima das coxas.

-Veste este vestido e cala-te, precisas de te distrair ou vais dar em doida com tanto estudo e de tanto ficares em bibliotecas e neste apartamento. Por favor? – Fez um olhar pidão, influencias da Alice.

-Tudo bem, venceste. – Eu disse-lhe, era verdade que tenho andado sem me distrair, tenho estudado muito.

-Bella, a Angela e o Ben vão encontrar-nos lá. O Edward vai aparecer também, vais conhecê-lo. Jazz e Alice vão encontrar-nos lá, depois do jantar deles. – Disse com um sorriso.

Nisto, vesti o tal vestido com uma meia calça preta e umas botas pretas de cano alto. Minutos depois fui comer algo, estava a morrer de fome.

-Gostosas, vou andando. Ligo quando estiver perto do bar. Até depois – Despediu-se Alice.

-Até depois. – Dissemos, eu e Rose.

-O Emm ligou hoje, Bella. – Disse-me a Rose.

-O que ele queria?

-Não sei, desliguei-lhe o telefone na cara. – Rose e Emm têm um amor reprimido um pelo outro e Rose sempre lhe dá com os pés. Mas eu sei que ela gosta que o meu irmão dê em cima dela.

- Rose, tens de parar com essas implicâncias. – Eu reprimi-a.

-Bella, ele começou a mandar cantadas para mim. Ninguém merece! – Respondeu.

Bufei.

Decidi ligar ao meu irmão, depois do jantar.

_-Hey maninha, como estás?_ – Cumprimentou-me o meu irmão do outro lado da linha.

-Emm, que saudades! Eu estou bem e tu?

_-Ah maninha, óptimo. A mulherada até pula quando me vê._ – Sempre o mesmo idiota…

-Quero ver isso. – Gargalhei – Mas então, ligaste hoje porquê?

_-Este é o meu último ano na faculdade, vou voltar e resolvi ir passar o verão a Forks … Estou com umas certas saudades de lá. _

-Bem, nunca te ouvi falar assim irmão. A Irlanda está a fazer-te bem, hun? – Disse eu a brincar.

_-Ah maninha, eu sempre fui sério._

-Claro que sim, Emm_._ – Disse num tom sarcástico. – Eu vou para lá também. Estou a morrer de saudades.

_-A morrer? Maninha, quero-te viva!_ – Disse a rir. Idiota!

-Deixa de ser idiota. Vou desligar, vai dar uns amansos e vê se não irritas muito a Rose.

_-Essa miúda ama-me, Bellita._ – Emm disse num tom convencido.

-Tá, tá. Falamos depois. Beijos.

_-Beijos, maninha._

Fui em direcção ao quarto para me maquilhar e de seguida saí para o bar.

Estava uma musica bem animada, eu e Rose encontramos Ben e Ângela a dançar e depois de acenar fomos sentar ao balcão e pedimos duas caipirinhas. Adoro!

-Acho que vou dança, vens? – Perguntou Rose.

Eu concordei.

A tocar: 3OH!3 – We are young

Eu e Rose dançamos juntas por uns segundos, até que nem a vi mais. Continuei a dançar, tentei relaxar. Até que surgiram mãos na minha cintura, eu permiti. E começamos a dançar juntos. Não reparei em como era a pessoa, só me apercebi que era um rapaz.

Quando a música acabou fiquei presa nos olhos no rapaz mistério. Até que ele desapareceu. Porque raios ele fugiu?

Soltei-me do meu transe e fui procurar os meus amigos.

Quando voltei ao balcão e encontrei: Ben, Ângela, são amigos meus, da Alice, do Jasper e da Rose desde o liceu.

-Hey girl, onde andaste? – Perguntou a Angela.

-Bella – Cumprimentou-me Ben com um sorriso.

- Olá, pombinhos. – Cumprimentei com um sorriso. E continuei: - Estava a dançar com a Rose, mas ela desapareceu da pista de dança, provavelmente arranjou alguém para dançar. – Encolhi os ombros enquanto pedia uma bebida.

-Olha, parece que ela vem aí.

-Hey – Disse Rose. Eu olhei-a com um um ar questionador.

-Que foi? Já ninguém pode arranjar um gostoso para dançar? – Disse num tom divertido. E continuou: Já agora, a Alice está a chegar e disse que o irmão dela não atende as chamadas nem as mensagens e não sabe onde está. Portanto, é provável não aparecer.

-Hum. – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Ainda estava a pensar naquele rapaz que dançou comigo e que fugiu de mim há pouco. Muito misterioso.

-Hey terra chama Bella. – Disse-me Ângela, divertida.

-Desculpem, estava a pensar em algo estranho que me aconteceu na pista de dança. Mas não é nada de especial. – Esquivei-me.

-Tudo bem, tiveste a pensar nisso durante 10 minutos. Estás na lua, miúda. – Disse-me num tom divertido.

Apareceu Jazz e Alice, momentos depois.

-Hey pessoal! – Disseram contentes.

- Ui que caras de felicidade, que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Rose.

-Nada de especial… - Disse Alice a trocar olhares com Jazz.

E continuamos a conversar, beber e dançar. Eram 2h da manhã quando decidi ir para casa, juntamente com as minhas melhores amigas. Quando me deitei na minha cama, logo veio sono e pensamentos sobre o estranho acontecimento daquela noite.


	2. Passado Triste

**POV Edward**

Roupa, malas e coisas para arrumar. Cheguei a Cambridge ontem à noite, combinei com Jazz Hale, meu melhor amigo, de dividir o apartamento comigo.

Chamo-me Edward Antony Masen Cullen, sou adoptado pela família Cullen, tenho uma irmã adoptiva, Alice Cullen. Minha mãe biológica era acompanhante de luxo e por acidente engravidou e nasci eu. Após 3 meses eu nascer ela largou-me num orfanato, em Chicago. Aos 5 anos fui adoptado pela Esme e Carlisle Cullen, pois Esme não conseguia mais engravidar depois de Alice e resolveu adoptar. Mudei-me com eles para o Alasca, mas quando eu e Alice entramos para o liceu mudamo-nos para Forks. Esme e Carlisle são pais maravilhosos, considero os meus únicos. Não me envolvo muito com pessoas desconhecidas, pois assusto-me facilmente. Sou reservado, um pouco tímido. Tive um tempo na universidade do Alasca, mas não estava confortável lá e vim para cá. Conheço Jasper desde o liceu, pois namora com Alice desde então. Rose é irmã de Jazz e conheci-a no liceu também.

Batidas na porta tiraram-me dos meus pensamentos.

-Entra, Jazz.

-E então, como vai ser hoje à noite? – Perguntou Jazz.

-Sim, vou la ter ao tal bar.

-Óptimo, depois do jantar com Alice vamos lá ter. – Disse Jazz. E continuou: - Vais conhecer a Bella. Uma das melhores amigas da Alice e quem divide o apartamento com ela.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi.

-Edward? – Chamou-me Jazz, olhei-o e ele continuou: - Tenta soltar-te, amigo. Bella é uma óptima amiga e de certeza que vais gostar de a conhecer.

-Jazz, sabes bem que não sou de me relacionar. Agora com o que me aconteceu este ultimo ano na faculdade no Alasca com a Tanya… - Jazz interrompeu-me.

-Esquece a Tanya, ela não merece nada do que estás a sentir. Sei que te sentes traído, pois ela foi a única namorada a sério e a pessoa que mais confiavas no Alasca. Mas tens de tentar seguir em frente.

- Eu sei, eu vou tentar. – Respondi-lhe a forçar um sorriso.

Ele abanou a cabeça em compreensão e saiu. Fui-me arrumar, minutos depois encontrava-me sozinho no apartamento. Jazz já tinha saído e não estava com apetite para ir a bares, não depois do que me aconteceu. Tanya e eu namoramos durante um ano. Ela fez com que eu confiasse nela e começamos a namorar, há uma semana descobri que ela traia-me com todos os rapazes da faculdade.

Decidi que estar enfiado neste apartamento a pensar no que quero esquecer me daria em louco e por isso resolvi ir logo para o bar. Quando cheguei fui logo para a pista de dança, queria relaxar e esquecer tudo. Pelo menos por esta noite, até que a vi. Apesar das poucas luzes eu conseguia ver a sua silhueta, os seus cabelos ondulados, o seu rosto … Dei por mim e já estava com as minhas mãos na sua cintura fina, milhares de sensações me percorreram o corpo apenas com aquele simples toque. Apercebi-me da sua curiosidade em saber quem sou, mas não fui capaz de permanecer ali mais tempo…fugi, como muitas vezes faço. Decidi ir para casa, não aguentava estar ali.

Quando cheguei, surgiu-me uma imensa vontade de tocar no meu piano. Mas visto que ele ainda não tinha chegado fui tomar um banho e dormir. Porque queria esquecer… Esquecer o meu acto de covardia desta noite.

Acordei com vozes que vinham da sala, dirigi-me à casa de banho e arranjar-me para o dia. Segui as vozes e encontrei Jazz com Alice e Rose.

-Edward! – Disse Alice enquanto me abraçava.

-Hey Alice – Cumprimentei-a.

-Não conseguia falar contigo ontem à noite, está tudo bem? – Perguntou ela, preocupada. Esqueci-me completamente do meu telemóvel na mala.

-Sim, Alice. Não me lembrei do meu telemóvel e por isso ele ficou na mala, ainda não lhe peguei. – Respondi.

- Hey Edward – Cumprimentou Rose, a sorrir.

- Olá Rose. – Abracei-a.

- Bem, ainda bem que acordaste amigo. Estávamos a combinar ir tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos, numa confeitaria aqui perto. Vens? Não aqui grande coisa para se comer. – Disse Jazz.

- Claro, vamos.

Optamos por ir a uma confeitaria em frente ao prédio do apartamento. Escolhemos uma mesa e quando sentamos, Rose falou.

- Ah vou mandar uma mensagem à Bella para vir cá ter. Ela não está muito feliz connosco por termos insistido com ela ontem para ir ao bar connosco. – Disse Rose a rir.

Todos concordaram. Fizemos os nossos pedidos e continuamos a conversar. Alice e Jasper não paravam de se beijar e dar comida à boca um do outro. Nauseante…

- Será que podem parar com esse pega-pega constante? Eu começo a ficar chocada com tanto romantismo. – Disse Rose com cara de nojo.

-Claro Rose, quando és tu ninguém se queixa… - Provocou a minha irmã.

-Caluda, baixinha. – Disse Rose sem argumentos. Eu ri.

De repente entra uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos ondulados, um pouco mais alta que Alice e meu deus que olhos hipnotizantes, eram castanhos e lindo. Hey eu lembro-me dela, é a rapariga de ontem. Ela é mais bonita do que eu imaginava, pele pálida, lábios rosados e extremamente sexy. Não consegui desviar o olhar nem por um só segundo, até que dei conta que vinha em nossa direcção, com um sorriso.

-Bom dia, cambadaaaa! – Disse ela.

-Hey. – Disseram todos, excepto eu. A sorrir. Ela olhou-me curiosa.

Após sentar-se, Alice fala.

-Bella, já que estás tão bem disposta. Apresento-te o meu querido irmão, Edward Cullen. – Disse Alice, a sorrir e a apontar para mim. Estendi-lhe a mão com um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá, prazer em conhecer-te. – Cumprimentei.

-Igualmente, chamo-me Bella. – Cumprimentou-me a sorrir.

**Bella POV**

Quando entrei naquela confeitaria e vi aquele deus, quase desfaleci. Cabelos bagunçados, cor de bronze. Olhos verdes, extremamente lindos. Quase fiquei paralisada neles, e meu deus que corpo! Mas pareceu-me que já me tinha cruzado com ele… Estranho.

-Bom dia, cambadaaaa! – Cumprimentei todos.

Após sentar-me, Alice fala.

-Bella, como já que estás tão bem disposta. Apresento-te o meu querido irmão, Edward Cullen. – Disse a sorrir e a apontar para o deus que está frente a mim. Estendi-me a mão com um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá, prazer em conhecer-te. – Cumprimentou. Oh deus, mas que prazer!

-Igualmente, chamo-me Bella. – Cumprimentei a sorrir.

-Bella, que roupa é essa? – Perguntou-me a Rose. E lá vamos nós. Espera, é a Rose que está a falar. Anda tudo ao contrário, isto são coisas de Alice e não de Rose.

- Rose, vai dar banho ao meu irmão sim? – Ignorei-a.

-Eww, isso não. Eu não fazia isso nem que o Emmet fosse o homem mais lindo e gostoso do universo! – Disse, nervosa e com nojo.

-Claro, claro. Que se passa contigo, Alice? – Jazz deu uma risadinha e Alice olhou-me sem perceber. Continuei: - Contrataste a Rose para te substituir no trabalho de me repreender com a minha roupa e arranjar-me quase todos os dias? - Rose revirou os olhos.

- Bella, eu sabia que ias ficar com saudades! – Disse emocionada. Continuou: - Não te preocupes, só tirei uns dias de folga… - Disse ela com um sorriso misterioso. Isto é muito estranho, alguém me explica o que se passa?

Olhei para a Rose e ela encolheu os ombros. Bufei, impaciente.

- Esquece, Alice. De qualquer das maneiras vou acabar por descobrir ou vais acabar por me contar. – Lancei-lhe um olhar presunçoso.

-Entao, Edward? Quando chega o teu piano, estou ansiosa por te ouvir tocar. Há imenso tempo que não te ouço. – Perguntou Alice, empolgada.

-Tu tocas piano? – Perguntei, impressionada.

-Hum… toco, adoro música clássica. Sempre que tenho tempo livre passo-o no meu piano, a tocar ou a compor. – Respondeu-me com os olhos a brilhar. Sorri-lhe.

-Gostava muito de poder ouvir todas as tuas composições. – Disse-lhe.

- Claro. – Disse envergonhado. Ele é tímido, dá para notar. Fofo *.*

-Bem, caso não tenham reparado… Nós estamos aqui, sim? – Disse Jazz, divertido. Nós rimos. Ele continuou: - Bella, já que se deram tão bem… Podias fazer um favor a mim e à Alice.

- Isso já me cheira mal. – Repondi. – Rose?

- Eles querem o nosso apartamento, fazem 3 anos de namoro e querem festejar… com privacidade. Esta noite. – Rose respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso. Olhei-os zangada e Edward lançou um olhar reprovador à irmã e mexeu-se de modo desconfortável na cadeira.

- Alice, seu projecto de gente ambulante! Porque não me disseste ontem no bar, onde vou dormir esta noite? – Disse-lhe zangada.

- Calma, Bellita. – Bufei, bem me pareceu que ela estava quieta e compreensiva demais. – O Jazz disse que podes ficar lá no apartamento dele e do Edward. Se o meu maninho não se importar, claro. – Olhei-o. Ele olhou para mim e permanecemos a olhar-nos durante uns segundos. Edward suspirou e olhou Alice.

- Por mim tudo bem. – E olhou-me com ar questionador.

- O que se há-de fazer? Tudo bem! – Suspirei e tomei o meu café.

Rose disse que vai ficar em casa de Ângela, já que Ben teve de ir a Forks e só volta daqui a cinco dias. Despedimo-nos e Rose e Alice arrastaram-me para o shopping. Estivemos o resto da manhã a comprar roupas e sapatos, decidimos almoçar por lá. Confesso estar um pouco nervosa, vou estar sozinha esta noite com Edward e só o conheci hoje. Não é que me importe, pelo contrário. Só que ele pareceu-me misterioso.

- Alice? – Chamei-a durante o almoço. Ela olhou-me e continuei: - Fala-me do teu irmão.

- Bem, ele é um pouco complicado… - Ela falou

- Como assim, complicado? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Bem, ele sempre sofreu. Sabes que ele não é meu irmão de sangue certo? – Confirmei com a cabeça, Alice apenas me contou que ele era adoptado. Queria saber mais sobre ele, Edward despertou-me curiosidade…Ou talvez mais. – A mãe biológica dele, Elizabeth Masen, era acompanhante de luxo e engravidou. Ninguém sabe quem é o pai e acho que nem mesmo ela, pois ela tinha muitos…clientes. Quando ele nasceu, ela deixou essa vida por 3 meses. Mas ela apercebeu-se que não nasceu para ser mãe, que não era digna de tal e como ela não tinha possibilidades para ter um filho, decidiu deixá-lo num orfanato em Chicago. Onde Edward nasceu, Elizabeth conhecia os meus pais e pediu-lhe que o "vigiassem" e a minha mãe apegou-se a ele e queria muito outro filho, mas não conseguia mais engravidar. Eu nunca fui com eles a esse orfanato, mas houve um tempo em que eles demoraram mais tempo que o normal em Chicago. Eu tinha 5 anos quando conseguiram adoptar Edward. Ele e eu tínhamos a mesma idade, Edward é mais velho uns meses. – Houve um silencio por uns minutos.

- Bem, alguém quer gelado? – Disse Rose. Revirei os olhos. Alice suspirou.

Voltamos para o apartamento, arrumei uma roupa e coisas para fazer a minha higiene. Quando finalizei, fiquei no meu quarto a pensar no que Alice contou da história de Edward. Fiquei triste, a mãe dele preferiu continuar a profissão nojenta dela do que fazer uma nova vida com o filho. De repente a porta do meu quarto abre-se com uma Rose enfermeira, olho para ela atónita.

- Rose, sua safada. O que é isso que tens vestido? – Perguntei espantada.

- Não vês? É uma fantasia de enfermeira. – Respondeu a sorrir.

-Antes de ir para a casa da Ângela quero ir a um baile de mascaras. – Acrescentou.

Encolhi os ombros, a Rose é a pessoa mais pervertida que eu conheço. Olhei no relógio e já estava quase na hora do jantar. Arregalei os olhos.

- Rose, é melhor sairmos do apartamento. A Alice e o Jazz devem querer ter privacidade, aproveito e janto com o Edward lá em casa dele… - Rose lançou-me um olhar malicioso. - Não tenho tempo de comer nada agora. – Acrescentei.

-Bem, a gente vê-se amanhã. Bye girl. – Rose despediu-se, acenei.

Peguei nas chaves do meu carro e do meu apartamento e fui em direcção a casa de Edward. Estacionei em frente ao prédio e vi Edward a entrar. Chamei-o e ele olhou-me.


	3. Forks

Sorri enquanto me dirigia a ele.

- Olá, vim muito cedo? – Perguntei, receosa. Ele riu.

- Claro que não. Vamos subir, encomendei pizza. – Respondeu a sorrir.

Subimos e quando entramos deparei-me com um lindo piano preto, num canto da sala.

- Vejo que o teu piano chegou. – Disse-lhe.

- Sim, veio hoje à tarde. Até que foram rápidos a trazê-lo. – Ele riu.

Sorri, era bom vê-lo descontraído comigo. Sentia-me bem aqui com ele, gostava que ele conversasse comigo sobre a infância dele. Mas acho que antes preciso da sua confiança e eu a dele. Quando o conheci, vi nos seus olhos tristeza. Tenho a certeza que guarda rancor do que a sua mãe biológica fez, preferiu abandoná-lo a ficar com ele e deixar a vida que tinha. Enquanto pensava reparei que ele se tinha sentado no seu piano a tocar as teclas do mesmo, com uma expressão concentrada. Dirigi-me a ele e sentei-me ao seu lado, silenciosamente.

- Eu também gosto muito de música clássica, os meus pais sempre gostaram e eu acabei por me apaixonar. – Resolvi romper o silêncio entre nós. Ele sorriu.

- Quando fiz 8 anos, Esme inscreveu-me em aulas de piano. Fascinei-me de imediato, tenho uma grande paixão por piano. Adoro tocar, sinto-me bem e em paz. – Disse ele calmamente.

- Ficaria muito contente se tocasses um pouco para mim. – Falei a sorrir e ele olhou-me com curiosidade.

- Porquê? – Perguntou-me.

- Porque eu também gosto de piano e faz muito tempo que não ouço. – Respondi disfarçando. Edward é uma pessoa calma e seria capaz de permanecer assim ao lado dele durante muito tempo. Olhamo-nos por um segundo, reparei num brilho nos olhos dele… De satisfação, talvez. De repente a campainha toca.

Edward levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta, para pagar as pizzas. Durante o jantar conversamos e reparei em alguns gostos dele.

- Então, porquê medicina ? – Perguntei num tom brincalhão. Ele riu.

- Porque quero seguir as pisadas do meu pai, Carlisle. E porque médico é uma profissão satisfatória, quero salvar vidas. Como Carlisle salvou a minha. – Respondeu. Senti-me um pouco comovida, Edward é maravilhoso.

- Vejo que o Carlisle é um herói para ti. – Afirmei.

- Algo parecido com isso, sim. – Disse a rir.

- Edward… - Ele olhou-me, por momentos hesitei. Mas resolvi continuar. – Alice contou-me a tua história… - Ele interrompeu-me

- Tenho de arrumar isto. – Pegou nos pratos e levou-os à cozinha. Suspirei, não devia ter dito isto!

Levantei-me e fui ajudá-lo, permanecemos em silêncio.

- Então, sempre tocas para mim? – Perguntei hesitante. Ele olhou-me e a seguir acenou em concordância.

A seguir sentou-se no banco do piano e começou a tocar uma música leve, sentei-me ao seu lado. Fechei os olhos e encostei a minha cabeça no seu ombro, não sei o que se passou a seguir mas senti os meus olhos pesados depois de uns minutos e acabei por adormecer no ombro de Edward.

- Bellaaaaa! Bella,Bella. – Acordei com uma pessoa a abanar-me na cama e zangada me sentei na cama. Só podia ser a Alice. Espera, Alice?

- Alice? O que fazes aqui? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Vim com o Jazz e resolvi acordar-te. Já é meio-dia. – Respondeu, arregalei os olhos. – Já escolhi a tua roupa, está em cima daquela cadeira. Vamos almoçar todos aqui, estamos todos lá na sala. A Rose apanhou a moca ontem e a Ângela teve de ir buscá-la ao tal baile onde ela foi. Meu deus, a nossa Rose ta a ficar cada vez mais doida.

- Põe doida nisso. – Falei surpresa. – Daqui a bocado começa a fumar maconha e vai para Las Vegas e volta casada com um gay. – Acrescentei a rir.

- Bella, veste-te. Não me assustes mais, por favor. – Falou assustada. Ri ainda mais.

Enquanto ela fechava a porta levantei-me e dirigi-me à casa de banho para tomar um banho, depois de arrumada fui encontrar todos.

- Hey Bella, notícias do Emm. – Falou o Jazz. Olhei-o – Ele chega no Domingo a Forks.

- É verdade, já me tinha esquecido. Esta semana é a última da faculdade. – Falei surpresa.

- É Bella, prepara-te que vêm aí os exames finais. – Disse Ângela.

Vi Edward no sofá a ver Tv e fui sentar-me ao lado dele.

- Desculpa ter adormecido a meio da música. – Ele olhou-me.

- Não faz mal, vi que estavas cansada a valer. – Disse-me. – Tu falas durante o sono. – Riu. Eu corei e virei a cara.

- É… acho que sim. – Respondi.

- Quando adormeceste, levei-te ao colo e deixei-te no quarto do Jazz.

- Gostei muito de ontem, sabias? – Perguntei a sorrir.

- Foi um pouco estranho, mas eu também gostei. – Falou a olhar para a tv. Eu ri.

Realmente foi uma noite estranha, mas não deixou de ser bom. Adormecer ao lado deste deus e ainda para mais no ombro dele… Ui, é melhor parar.

-Bella? – Chamaram-me.

- Sim? – Olhei para a Rose.

- Vamos todos juntos para Forks, girl! – Disse, contente. Olhei-a sem perceber – Eu e o Jazz vamos ficar na casa dos Cullens.

- Que bom, Rose. – Forcei um sorriso. Carlisle e Esme são grandes amigos dos meus pais, pois Carlisle trabalha com os meus pais.

Almoçamos todos juntos e resolvi voltar para o meu apartamento e estudar o resto do dia. No dia seguinte foi a mesma rotina, faculdade e estudar. Assim como o resto da semana. Hoje já é Sábado e estou neste momento a fazer as malas para ir visitar os meus pais a Forks juntamente com os Cullens e os Hale. Ângela e Ben vão ficar mais uns dias, pois querem aproveitar para estarem juntos sem a preocupação da faculdade.

- Bella, temos que nos despachar. Ainda temos que ir às compras! – Disse Alice, impaciente.

- Alice, queres ir às compras, pede à Rose para ir contigo. – Respondi-lhe.

- Já olhaste para o teu guarda-roupa, Bella?

- O que tem?

- Descrevo-o em apenas uma palavra: HORRIVEL. Nós já não vamos às compras há uma semana!

- Tudo bem, prefiro dar-me por vencida do que ser acusada de agressão. – Suspirei. Alice sempre foi muito viciada em compras e quando se tenta argumentar para não ir, fracassa-se sempre.

Estávamos agora no shopping. A Alice já está numa loja de sapatos há meia-hora, eu entrei com ela mas fartei-me logo e vim cá para fora da loja.

- Prontinho! – Disse Alice do nada.

- Ai Alice, que susto! Parecias uma assombração, credo. – Disse com a mão no peito e de olhos arregalados. Alice revirou os olhos.

- Quero ir a mais uma loja, vi lá uns vestidos lindos! – Disse Alice, empolgada.

- Alice, estamos neste shopping há 3 horas e eu mal consigo segurar nestes sacos todos. – Argumentei.

- Só mais uma loja, por favor? – Fez biquinho, ai porra de biquinho!

- Está bem. – Dei-me por vencida.

Depois de mais meia hora em mais uma loja, voltamos para o apartamento e acabamos as nossas malas. Assim que me deitei cai logo no sono.

8h00 em ponto e eu estava preparada para sair e as duas doidas ainda estavam na maquilhagem.

- Vá lá, meninas. Vamos perder o voo e os nossos pais querem-nos em forks antes do almoço. – Reclamei. Segundos depois, Rose apareceu na sala com um batom na mão.

- Bella, calma. Ainda são 8h00! – Revirei os olhos, impaciente. – Estou pronta! – Disse a sorrir.

- Aliceee! – Gritei

- Meu deus, Bella. Arranja um homem e faz um bocado de sexo, faz bem ao stress. Credo, que impaciente. – Disse Alice a entrar na sala.

- Vou fingir que não disseste isso, Alice. – Respondi-lhe a semi-cerrar os olhos.

Pegamos nas nossas malas e apanhamos um táxi em direcção ao aeroporto, daí apanhamos um voo para Port Angels, onde os nossos pais estarão à nossa espera e depois iremos de carro até Forks. Quando chegamos ao aeroporto encontramos Jazz e Edward e fomos ao Check-In. O meu banco é ao lado do de Edward, coincidência…

- Estás a ouvir o quê? – Perguntei a Edward, ele estava com um mp4 nos ouvidos e foi um argumento para meter conversa.

- Debussy. – Respondeu-me. Dos meus favoritos, wow.

- Um dos meus favoritos. – Sorri-lhe. – Precisava de me desculpar contigo, Edward…

- Não estou a entender.

- Quando fiquei no teu apartamento e do Jazz contigo, meti-me na tua vida e não nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Não tinha o direito de te falar de algo tão pessoal. – Disse-lhe com sinceridade.

- Eu… Não faz mal, está tudo bem. Apenas é difícil para mim falar disso. Carlisle e Esme contaram-me tudo sobre o que aconteceu depois de eu nascer quando eu andava no liceu. Eles conhecem-na e ela quer conhecer-me e eu fiquei frustrado quando Carlisle me disse isso ao telefone… - Interrompi-o

- Espera, depois de tudo ela quer "conhecer-te"? – Perguntei a fazer as aspas com as mãos.

- Sim, és a primeira a quem conto isto. Nem a Alice, nem o Jazz e muito menos a Rose sabem. – Sorri internamente com isso. Ele está a depositar alguma confiança em mim, já não é mau…

- Ed… Obrigada por me contares e podes contar comigo sempre que precisares. – Sorri-lhe.

- Ed? Gostei. – Disse a sorrir. Foi o sorriso mais bonito que ele já me deu até agora! Olhamo-nos por uns minutos.

- Hey Bella? Ó, psiu! – Virei-me para encarar a Rose.

- O que é, Rose? – Perguntei

- Nada, queria só certificar-me que não estás a dormir. – Santo Deus! Ela foi feita para o meu irmão, Emm. Definitivamente!

- Rose, fazes-me um favor? – Ela sorriu-me e eu continuei: Cala a boca, caralhona! – Virou-se amudada.

Ouvi uma gargalhada baixa e virei-me para Edward e ele estava vermelho de tanto rir.

- Beeeem, vê lá. Queres um penico? – Perguntei-lhe divertida.

-Na..nã…Não – Respondeu entre risadas. Revirei os olhos.

- Ed? Já paraste? – Ele afirmou com a cabeça a sorrir. – Bom, agora deixa-me ouvir Debussy contigo.

Permanecemos a viagem inteira a ouvir música clássica, quando finalmente chegamos vimos a família Cullen e a minha família a acenar. E eu vi uma figura musculosa e brincalhona no meio deles e adivinhei logo quem era. Sorri.

- Emm! – Gritei

- Hey Bellitaaa! – Correu até mim e deu-me um abraço de urso.

- Emm…ar…preciso de… AR! – Disse a meio do abraço

- Desculpa, irmãzinha. São as saudades. – Respondeu o retardado do meu irmão com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bella – Chamaram os meus pais a virem a minha direcção e a sorrir.

Abracei os meus pais, Esme e Carlisle. Estavamos todos ainda reunidos aos abraços quando ouvi Carlisle:

- Filho, trouxe o teu carro. Sei que tens saudades de o conduzir, eu vou com Esme no meu e a Alice e o Jazz vêm connosco. Alice sorriu.

Alice tentou argumentar, mas em vão. Eu consegui ir com o Edward no seu carro, Rose e o meu irmão foram com os meus pais, Rose não gostou da ideia é claro.

- Com que então tens um carro em Forks. – Disse a Edward no carro quando estávamos a caminho de Forks

- Sim, adoro este carro. Há um ano que não venho cá e não o conduzo. – Disse a olhar de relance na minha direcção. Voltou a olhar em frente. Quando chegamos a Forks reparei que não estávamos a ir em direcção a minha casa, estranho.

- Para onde estamos a ir? – Perguntei

- Ah, Carlisle convidou toda a gente para um almoço lá em casa. Julgavas que te ia raptar, era? – Provocou. Corei.

- Ah não, só estranhei. Parvo! – Gargalhamos.

Paramos em frente a uma enorme casa branca de dois andares, com imensas paredes de vidro. Era fantástica.

- Wow, esta é a tua casa? – Perguntei fascinada. Os meus pais não são extravagantes e por isso vivem numa casa bastante simples para médicos bem sucedidos. Ele riu.

- Parece que sim. – Respondeu divertido. Fiquei a admirar a casa e quando dei por mim o Edward estava do meu lado do carro a abrir-me a porta para sair. Sorri a agradecer. Entretanto, os outros foram chegando. Entramos e Esme mostrou-nos os cómodos da casa, excepto aos meus pais e aos irmãos Cullen porque já a conheciam.


	4. Elizabeth

Após fazermos uma tour pela casa dos Cullen, fomos para a sala onde o Emm, o Edward e o Jazz jogavam consola.

- Edward, onde está o teu pai e os Swan? – Perguntou Esme.

- Escritório, mãe. – Respondeu Edward.

- Rose e Alice? – Perguntou novamente Esme.

- Quarto.

-Vou ao escritório, a seguir vou preparar o almoço. Juízo, sim? – Disse Esme.

- Bem, eu vou ter com as meninas. – Falei para as paredes porque ninguém me respondeu, enfim.

Cheguei ao quarto purpurinado de Alice e vieram logo para cima de mim aos saltos.

- Bellita, temos que estar super lindas hoje à noite. – Disseram juntas mas de forma desordenada, bati com a mão na testa.

- Meninas, vocês já estão de volta das roupas? Não cansam, não? – Perguntei

- Achas mesmo? Eu sou a rainha da beleza e a Alice é uma rainha da moda, tudo o que diz respeito a roupas, maquilhagem, sapatos, manicura, tratamentos de beleza é connosco. – Disse Rose ofegante.

- Tudo bem, senhoras purpurinadas. – Respondia a sair do quarto.

No corredor choquei contra um peito de um deus: Edward Cullen. Corei.

- A fugir? – Perguntou-me com um ar malicioso. Pela primeira vez, senti um calor e um arrepio pela espinha quando ele me agarrou para não cair de cara no chão.

- Err… São aquelas viciadas em moda e beleza que me queriam fantasiar de miss purpurina esta noite. Não estou com a mínima paciência para sair. Tu estás? – Perguntei, curiosa.

- Na verdade também não. – Disse a rir. Ele estava a adorar a situação.

- Hum, onde ias? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Piano. – Respondeu a sorrir.

- Também tens um piano aqui? Uau – Disse admirada. – Posso ir contigo? Quero ouvir um pouco as tuas músicas. – Perguntei

- Claro. Anda – Pegou-me na mão. Oh deus! Ele pegou-me na mão. Okay, calma Isabella…

Chegamos ao quarto de Edward, ainda de mãos dadas sentamo-nos no piano. Olhamo-nos por uns segundos, até que ele me largou a mão para começar a tocar. Ele começou a tocar uma música que logo reconheci.

A tocar: Yiruma – Maybe .com/watch?v=CFM2XLBDF74

Enquanto Edward tocava aquela música, eu observava as suas mãos sobre as teclas e o seu rosto com uma expressão pacífica. Ele é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi… Quando a musica terminou, ele abriu os olhos e olhou-me com aqueles orbes verdes a brilhar. Eu podia ver o meu reflexo neles… Sorri.

- Yiruma – Murmurei. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.

Permanecemos assim por um tempo, a olhar um para o outro e com os nossos rostos cada vez mais próximos. Até que a porta abre-se e…

- Almoçooooooooooooooooooo, cambada! – Gritou o retardado do Emmet de relanço, com o susto o Edward cai do banco e leva-me junto e caio em cima dele. O meu irmão começa a gargalhar. – Ah seus safadinhos, estavam a fazer o quê assim com as caras próximas, hun? – Lança-nos um olhar malicioso.

- Emmet…Se eu fosse a ti corria, porque se continuares à minha frente com esse sorriso estúpido na cara eu juro que é desta que eu vou presa por homicídio! – Gritei-lhe.

- Emm, podias ter batido. – Disse Edward, com um olhar zangado.

-Ah desculpa, Edward . Da próxima vez bato e digo: "Edward, posso entrar ou estás muito ocupado a comer a minha irmã?", ok? – Disse Emm num tom sarcástico.

- Vamos acabar com a palhaçada e esta troca de argumentos idiota e vamos almoçar. – Disse a levantar-me de cima do gostoso do Ed.

**POV Edward**

Se não fosse o empata-foda do Emmet eu tinha beijado a Bella. Meu deus, como eu gostava de beijá-la! Estou a ficar louco… O pior de tudo é que me senti bem em desabafar com ela em relação à minha mãe biológica. Não, eu não me posso iludir. E se ela não sentir nada do que eu senti? A corrente eléctrica que passa pelo meu corpo sempre que lhe toco, a sensação de cócegas na barriga, sinto uma enorme necessidade de tocá-la a todo o instante. Não, isto está errado… Só a conheço há uma semana, mas a vontade de a ter é tão grande…

Depois do almoço, os Swan foram para casa. E Carlisle tinha-me chamado ao seu escritório para uma conversa. Imagino até o que é…

- Edward, filho. Elizabeth ligou ontem. – Observou a minha expressão e viu que estava calmo e continuou: - Ela perguntou por ti. Informei-a que virias a Forks e ela quer muito ver-te. – A sua voz tornou-se hesitante.

- Ela pode vir, mas não garanto que vá falar com ela. Essa mulher não me diz nada, Carlisle. – Respondi num tom frio. Carlisle acenou compreendendo.

- Eu compreendo, Esme tem estado nervosa desde o dia em que Elizabeth nos ligou a dizer que te queria conhecer. – Falou. – Eu sei que provavelmente nunca irás perdoá-la e respeito qualquer decisão que tomares, filho.

- Eu sei, obrigado pai. – Suspirei. Elizabeth não me é nada, simplesmente não quero vê-la e muito menos falar-lhe. Ela rejeitou-me quando eu tinha apenas 3 meses de vida e abandonou-me e o sentimento de abandono irá sempre assombrar-me para o resto da minha vida. Esme, Carlisle e Alice sempre preencheram esse sentimento. Eles sim, são a minha família, Elizabeht foi apenas a mulher que me deu à luz e que me carregou durante nove meses e nada mais.

Pedi licença a Carlisle e fui para o meu quarto tocar piano e reflectir sobre tudo, mas só consegui pensar numa pessoa: Isabella Swan. Nos seus olhos castanhos, no seu sorriso e nos seus lábios extremamente convidativos… Suspirei, acho que estou a ter uma atracção por esta mulher e não vai ser fácil lutar contra isto. Desde que descobri tudo sobre Elizabeth que me tenho isolado das pessoas, até de Esme, Carlisle e Alice. Tenho medo que mais alguém me desiluda e que me abandone tal como Elizabeth fez. Desde que conheci a Bella que tem sido difícil manter-me afastado das pessoas, não consigo fugir dela. Sempre que a vejo esqueço tudo, sempre que lhe toco esqueço até mesmo do meu nome. E agora imaginando os meus lábios a tocar os dela, as minhas mãos a percorrerem o seu corpo… Fico completamente desnorteado. Fiquei horas no piano, até o sono se manifestar. Tomei um duche, jantei e fui dormir.

Acordo com um sol estranho a entrar pela janela do meu quarto, coisa rara em Forks. Levantei-me e fui fazer a minha higiene. Ao sair do quarto, passei pelo escritório de Carlisle, a porta estava fechada e ouvi vozes. Reconheci as vozes de Carlisle e Esme. Tinha outra pessoa, uma mulher. Não reconheci a voz, mas deu para apanhar parte da conversa, estavam a falar num tom de voz normal.

- Não devias ter aparecido assim de repente, ele não vai querer ver-te. Vai assustar-se e vai sentir-se pressionado. – Era a voz de Carlisle, num tom de reprovação. Congelei, será Elizabeth? Como ela teve coragem de aparecer aqui?

- Carlisle, ele é meu filho… - Elizabeth começou, Esme interrompeu-a.

- Ele não é teu filho desde os seus 3 meses de vida, não ouses em dizer isso novamente. – Esme estava irritada e nervosa, senti-a isso na sua voz. Decidi entrar e enfrentar Elizabeth e mandá-la embora, não a queria aqui. Nem sequer bati, rodei a maçaneta da porta e entrei. Logo tinha 3 pares de olhos postos em mim, Esme e Carlisle arregalaram os olhos, surpresos ao perceber que tinha sido eu a entrar.

- Edward… - Sussurrou Esme, quase a chorar. Fui abraçá-la para acalmar.

- O que julgas que estás a fazer, Elizabeth? – Perguntei com a voz fria.

- Filho, eu… - Interrompi-a.

- Eu não sou teu filho! – Exasperei irritado.

- Por favor, dá-me uma hipótese de te explicar o meu lado da história. Eu preciso que saibas tudo contado por mim! – Implorou com lágrimas nos olhos. Carlisle assistia à nossa discussão, confuso e preocupado.

- Calma, Edward. Vamos tentar ter uma conversa civilizada. – Disse Carlisle enquanto abraçava Esme para acalmá-la.

- Tudo bem, eu ouço o que esta mulher tem para me dizer. Mas a seguir ela vai-se embora e não vai mais voltar. Eu nunca vou ter qualquer tipo de relação com a última pessoa que me devia ter abandonado. – Disse firme. Elizabeth fez uma expressão de dor e culpa e tentou afagar-me o braço, mas logo me afastei. – Diz logo o que tens a dizer. – Acrescentei.

- Eu não podia ficar contigo, não tinha dinheiro, nem casa própria para nós. Eu vivia em motéis e estava sempre fora… em trabalho. – Sorri em ironia quando ela referiu a palavra "trabalho". - Edward, eu não queria que passasses a vida inteira com vergonha de mim, pela minha profissão. Eu queria que tivesses uma família que te pudesse dar aquilo que eu não te podia dar! Por favor, eu deixei aquela vida para te procurar… - Falou a chorar. Olhei-a por uns segundos. Não podia simplesmente ouvir isto e logo começar a ter uma relação de mãe e filho e perdoá-la. Por muitos motivos que ela tivesse, desde que estivéssemos juntos podíamos ultrapassar todos os obstáculos.

- Optaste pelo mais fácil, portanto. – Falei irónico. – Deixar-me num orfanato qualquer e fingir que eu não existia! – Disse com a voz ríspida.

- Filho… - Tentou falar.

- Nã..isso – Disse entre dentes. - Eu sou filho de Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

- Por favor, Elizabeth. É melhor saíres, o Edward está nervoso e Esme também. Quando os ânimos acalmarem ponderamos a tua volta para uma conversa mais calma. - Disse Carlisle. Elizabeth suspirou e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e olhou-me.

- Quando estiveres mais calmo, conversamos… - Falou Elizabeth, hesitante. Virei a cara. – Até mais, Edward. Esme, Carlisle… Desculpem ter aparecido desta maneira. Até depois. – Falou para os meus pais. E saiu.

Fiquei parado a olhar para o nada, apetecia-me fugir dali e refugiar-me num lugar onde ninguém me encontrasse. Carlisle levou Elizabeth até à porta. Olhei para Esme e deu-me uma pontada no peito, ela estava com medo… medo que eu perdoasse Elizabeth e deixasse a nossa família. Nunca irei fazer tal coisa, ela é que é a minha mãe e nada nem ninguém irá mudar isso. Ela estava sentada no sofá com um olhar preocupado a conter as lágrimas. Sentei-me ao seu lado e abracei-a pelos ombros.

- Mãe… - Ela olhou-me emocionada. – Eu amo-te. Eu nunca te vou deixar, nem a ti, nem a Carlisle e nem a Alice. Vocês são a minha família. Não chores, está tudo bem. – Sussurrei docemente. Ela abraçou-me fortemente.

- Oh Edward! – E chorou com a cabeça no meu peito, Esme sempre foi muito frágil. Sempre receou que Elizabeth viesse procurar-me para poder ter uma relação de mãe e filho entre nós. Mas eu não consigo, não há lugar para outra mãe dentro de mim. Só tenho uma mãe e ela está agora nos meus braços.

Esme acabou por adormecer e Carlisle levou-a para o quarto para descansar. Tomei o pequeno-almoço. Alice, Jasper e Rose tinha saído antes do sucedido. Estávamos os quatro na sala a conversar.

- Edward, o que pensas fazer se ela cá voltar para falar contigo? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não sei, mas nada do que ela me diga vai fazer-me com que a perdoe. Não é quando ela resolve vir procurar-me e pedir perdão e para ouvi-la e fica tudo bem. Eu tenho sentimentos e tenho uma família. Não quero ter nada que ver com ela, nada. – Respondi firme.

- Bem, que situação… - Disse Rose. – Esme ficou desesperada, tenho a certeza.

- Ficou. – Respondi com um ar pesaroso. Jazz pôs-me a mão no ombro, em sinal de apoio. Olhei-o com um pequeno sorriso, em agradecimento. O telemóvel de Rose toca.

- Emmet? – Perguntou a olhar para o visor. Todos a olhamos. Ela atendeu. – O que queres, retardado? – Hum, está bem… Vêm cá agora?... Está bem, até já. – Desligou.

- Então, Bella e Emm vêm cá? – Perguntou Jazz. Rose acenou a confirmar. A Bella vem para cá, preciso tanto dela!

Fiquei a pensar enquanto Rose, Jazz e Alice ligaram a tv e sentaram-se no sofá a assistir tv. Sentei-me numa poltrona perto da janela, suspirei. Queria que Elizabeth nunca tivesse cá vindo, aquela sensação de abandono apoderou-se de mim e eu não conseguia olhar nem falar com ninguém neste momento. Queria a Bella aqui comigo, ela com certeza irá conseguir… consolar-me. Bem, a ideia agrada-me bastante… Ok, já chega Edward.

Passados uns minutos soou o toque da campainha.

- Eu atendo! – Disse Alice a levantar-se e a ir em direcção da porta. Abriu e Emmet logo entrou todo contente.

- Hey, baixinha. Que caras estranhas as vossas. – Disse ele divertido. Bella lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador. – Que é? É verdade. – Disse a revirar os olhos. Sentou-se no sofá. Virei o meu olhar para a janela. Até que senti uma mão no meu ombro, a conhecida sensação de calor e calma invadiu-me o corpo e percebi logo a quem pertencia.


	5. I Need You Now

**Edward POV**

Olhei para cima e vi uma Bella preocupada a olhar para mim, sentou-me no braço da poltrona.

- Estás bem? – Sussurrou-me.

- Agora estou. – Respondi-lhe com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas acho que coisa boa não foi. Estou certa? – Falou serenamente. Concordei. – Queres conversar? – Perguntou. Acenei-lhe em confirmação, a seguir levantei-me peguei-lhe na mão e avisei que íamos para o jardim da casa. Começamos a caminhar pelo jardim.

- Elizabeth esteve aqui. – Falei, a olhar em frente. Senti os olhos dela postos em mim. – Esme ficou apavorada, pensou que ela me queria levar com ela. Mas segundo Elizabeth, ela só queria explicar-me a história e os seus motivos. Ouvi-a, mas ela estava constantemente a chamar-me de "filho" e não consegui controlar-me e fiquei ainda mais nervoso e irritado. Mandei-a embora, só de ver Esme naquele estado… - Parei de falar e olhei-a. Ela ouvia-me atentamente com um olhar carinhoso. Suspirei, de repente deu-me uma vontade de a tomar nos meus braços e beijá-la.

- Ed, a Esme tem sorte em ter um filho como tu. Tu realmente dás valor à família que te acolheu e amas-nos… Bom, amas a tua família e amigos. – Hesitou na palavra "amas-nos". Se ela soubesse o que sinto em relação a ela…

- Sim, eu amo-vos. – Concordei, ela sorriu. – À Esme, ao Carlisle, à Alice, ao Jazz, à Rose. Bem, em relação a ti… Eu realmente nunca me senti assim. Tornaste-te muito importante para mim, Bella. E bem, o Emm ainda tenho de confraternizar mais com ele. – Ri. Ela sorriu lindamente e corou, a Bella corada é simplesmente linda.

- Digo o mesmo em relação a ti. Mas na minha opinião, devias pelo menos ouvir a Elizabeth. Só ouvir o que ela tem para te dizer. Edward, tens de enfrentar o teu passado e seguir em frente, mas sabendo a versão dela é que vais conseguir. Terás sempre o abandono e o medo do abandono a perseguir-te a vida inteira. – Disse-me docemente. Ficamos em silêncio, parei. Ela parou logo a seguir e ficamos a olhar-nos intensamente.

- Talvez tenhas razão, mas é difícil… - Aproximei-me dela e pus a mão no seu rosto. – Bella, porque te importas? – Sussurei-lhe com o meu rosto perto do dela. Ela pegou na mão que tinha depositado no seu rosto e beijou a minha palma. E sorriu para mim.

- Porque nunca senti tanta necessidade de apoiar e ajudar uma pessoa como sinto em relação a ti. – Disse docemente. – Além disso estamos no inicio de uma amizade e os amigos ajudam-se uns aos outros, certo? – Amigos? Por enquanto…

- Certo. – Respondi.

Minutos depois voltamos para dentro de casa, entramos pela porta da cozinha e encontramos Esme a preparar algo. Fui abraçá-la por trás e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Mãe, como estás? – Perguntei

- Oh filho, estou bem. Obrigada. – Respondeu com um sorriso terno ao mesmo tempo que me acariciava a bochecha. – Estou a fazer um lanche para todos. Olá Bella, querida. – Sorriu para a Bella.

- Olá Esme, precisa de ajuda? – Disse a Bella a sorrir e a ir em direcção ao balcão.

- Oh que disparate. És convidada, querida. Não preciso de ajuda, obrigada. – Disse a sorrir ternamente para a Bella. – Edward, vai chamar a tua irmã e o resto para virem lanchar. Vocês não andam a comer nada, credo. Estão muito magros. – Reclamou a minha mãe. Soltei uma pequena gargalhada e fui em direcção à sala, chamar o pessoal.

**Bella POV**

Quando cheguei à casa dos Cullens, reparei que algo de errado tinha acontecido. Alice estava com os olhos postos em Edward o tempo todo com uma expressão preocupada no rosto e Jasper agarrava a mão dela para que ela tivesse calma. Rose estava um pouco tensa e não havia sinais nem de Esme e nem de Carlisle. Assim que olhei para a poltrona onde Edward se encontrava deu-me uma pontada no peito, ele tinha uma expressão de dor e estava pensativo. Disse um olá para todos e fui falar com ele. Quando conversamos no jardim, percebi que sentia algo muito forte por Edward, não é só amizade… é algo mais. Quando ele falou que eu sou uma pessoa importante para ele eu senti tanta coisa boa dentro de mim… Felicidade, arrepios percorreram pela minha espinha quando ele me acariciou a face e uma sensação de segurança e bem-estar passou pelo meu corpo, senti-me muito bem naquele momento. Aquela tarde passou depressa demais, lanchamos todos com Esme e conversamos e o ambiente estava mais leve e Edward estava mais sorridente. Estávamos todos na sala, Emmet estava do lado da Rose enquanto ela falava com Alice de moda e tentava a todo o custo tocar-lhe, sempre que Rose o olhava furiosamente ele recuava e encolhia-se ao lado dela. Jasper e Edward estavam a jogar consola e eu estava com Esme na varanda da sala, em silêncio.

- Então, tu e o Edward? – Falou Esme, olhei-a sem perceber. – Vi vocês juntos no jardim, mais cedo.

- Conseguia ver-nos? – Perguntei espantada. Esme balançou a cabeça em concordância e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Bem… Gosto muito do Edward, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e forte. Conheço-o há pouco tempo e já tenho sentimentos fortes e intensos por ele, é estranho… - Disse a olhar para o nada, meia pensativa.

- Não é preciso conhecer-se uma pessoa há muito tempo para se apaixonar, Bella. – Esme pegou-me na mão e acariciou-a. – Acho que lhe estás a fazer bem, sabes? Ele está com um brilho diferente nos olhos, parece mais feliz. – Sorriu. Olhei em direcção à sala e vi Edward e gargalhar e a dar um pequeno soco no braço de Jazz. Sorri. – E não é o único. – Afirmou por fim. Olhei-a de repente.

Suspirei.

- Tem razão, Esme. – Concordei. – Eu acho que gosto mais dele do que imaginava. – Sorri meia tímida. Esme sorriu para mim e foi para o jardim, tratar das suas plantas. Dirigi-me à sala e sentei-me ao lado de Edward, ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

- Emmet afasta-te de mim, seu piolhoso! – Gritou Rose, Emm estava quase em cima dela. Soltei uma gargalhada ao ver a cena, Alice veio sentar-se no chão perto dos meus pés, de pernas cruzadas.

- Ah Rose, não fujas. Eu sei que gostas de me ter pertinho de ti. – E de repente ouve-se um som de um estalo. Emm sorriu malicioso e disse: - Adoro mulheres violentas, apimenta a relação.

Rose olhou-o a soltar fumo pelas orelhas e saiu irritada. Nós estávamos vermelhos de tanto rir.

- Ficas muito bem vermelhinho, Emm. – Gozou Jazz a rir. Emm olhou-o zangado.

- Deixa, a Rose ainda vai cair nos meus encantos. Ninguém resiste a Emmet Swan – Disse num tom convencido. Voltamos a rir. Minutos depois de nos termos parado de rir, ficamos a ver um filme. Estava a ficar cansada e com sono e por isso resolvi dizer ao Emm para nos despedirmos.

- Emm, acho melhor irmos andando. Estou cansada e com sono, vamos? – Dirigi-me ao meu irmão.

- Mas já? – Perguntou Edward com cara de cachorro abandonado, derreti-me e quase cedi.

- Ah Bellita, só mais um bocadinho. Deixa o filme acabar. – Queixou-se Emm, parece uma criança este meu irmão. Bufei impaciente. Edward pegou-me na mão e olhou-me.

- Ficam cá a dormir, então. Está tarde e eu… - Parou.

- E tu…? – Incentivei-o a continuar.

- E eu não quero que vocês andem por ai a esta hora. – Disse rapidamente. Suspirei.

- É, durmam aqui Bella. – Disse Alice. Pensei por uns momentos, Emm olhou a pedir "por favor"com o olhar.

- Está bem, venceram. – Cedi. Todos sorriram. Liguei para os meus pais a avisar que eu e Emm íamos ficar em casa dos Cullens e para não nos esperarem. Carlisle chegou uns momentos depois e tinha um ar cansado, disse-nos boa noite e subiu para dormir. Rose logo levantou-se.

- Vou dormir, pessoal. Boa noite. – Despediu-se.

- Ah já, Rose? Estava tão bom contigo aqui… - Falou Emm, manhoso. Todos o olhamos.

- Ah Emmet, vai dar banho ao au au sim? – Grunhiu a Rose. Emmet fez uma carranca. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Dissemos todos.

- Bellinha, dormes no meu quarto ok? Rose e Jazz ocuparam os dois quartos de hóspedes e eu posso fazer-te uma cama confortável. Ou posso ir dormir com o Jazz, se quiseres… – Alice disse esperançosa. Olhei-a com uma sobrancelha erguida e com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

- Alice, não precisas inventar desculpas para ires dormir com o teu namorado. Eu fico bem sozinha, relaxa. – Sussurrei só para ela ouvir. Ela sorriu para mim em agradecimento, deu-me um beijo na bochecha e subiu com o Jasper.

- Hey e eu? – Falou Emmet, todos o ignoraram. Ficamos eu, Edward e Emm na sala. – Na sala é que não fico! – Falou a cruzar os braços.

- Emmet, dormes no meu quarto. Satisfeito? – Disse Edward, impaciente. Olhei-o.

- Não leves a mal, Ed. Mas é muito gay se eu dormir no teu quarto, sei lá. Dá má reputação, sabes? – Disse Emmet, eu e Edward reviramos os olhos.

- Seu cepo, não vais dormir na cama com ele. É só pôr um colchão no chão e dormes lá, simples. – Falei.

- Como faço isso? – Perguntou o idiota do meu irmão. Bati com a mão na testa e Edward soltou um sorriso abafado.

- Eu arrumo o teu colchão, Emm. É melhor, ainda arrancas o meu e eu preciso dormir. – Falou o Edward. – Vais já dormir? – Perguntou-me.

- Sim, estou cansada. – Respondi.

- Então, boa noite. – Disse Edward a sorrir docemente.

- Boa noite, Edward. – Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e ele sorriu-me e eu ia jurar que vi um tom vermelho no seu rosto. Dei uma risadinha. – Boa noite, Emm. – Acenei-lhe.

- E o meu beijo? Eu sou teu irmão, tenho direitos! Bella? – Decidi ignorar o meu querido irmão e ir para o quarto, dormir.

Não sei quanto tempo passei a dar voltas na cama de Alice, não conseguia adormecer. Só conseguia pensar em duas coisas: a primeira era que o Edward estava a dormir na mesma casa que eu e a segunda era que Edward estava a dormir no quarto ao lado de onde eu estava! Acendi o abajur da mesinha ao lado da cama e sentei-me. Fiquei uns momentos pensativa e não conseguia tirar a imagem de Edward da cabeça, era como se tivesse uma foto dele à frente dos meus olhos… Resolvi ir à cozinha beber um copo de água. Quando estava prestes a entrar na cozinha ouvi vozes e parecia vir exactamente do local onde eu estava a ir.

- Emmet, eu odeio-te… - Disse Rose ofegante. O quê que estes dois fazem na cozinha?

- Tens a certeza que me odeias? Tu correspondeste ao meu beijo. – Retrucou Emmet. Decidi entrar e acabar com aquela palhaçada. Quando apareci deparei-me com a Rose toda despenteada, de soutien e a blusa dela encima do cesto das frutas (no mínimo cómico, devo dizer) sentada em cima do balcão e de pernas abertas! O Emmet estava também sem camisola, que estava jogada no chão e estava entre as pernas da Rose. Rose olhou para mim e arregalou os olhos, empurrou o Emmet que caiu de traseiro no chão e pegou na sua blusa e saiu a correr com uma expressão envergonhada. Segurei-me para não desatar a rir em frente deles, em poucos segundos eu estava sozinha com o Emmet que já estava com a sua camisola vestida. Ele estava com uma expressão satisfeita e divertida, mas não sabia o que falar. Limpei a garganta e pronunciei-me:

- Acho que entendi porquê que querias cá ficar esta noite. – Falei divertida. Mordi o lábio para não sorrir. Emmet coçou a nuca e olhou para os pés.

- Bellinha, ela correspondeu ao meu beijo. Eu só queria ter a oportunidade de passar uma noite perto dela e consegui! – Disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Emmet, és um idiota. Sabias disso, certo? – Olhei-o, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado a olhar-me confuso.

- Acho que sim. – Matem-me, por favor. Fui até ao frigorífico e peguem numa garrafa de água e um copo. – Acho que… Vou dormir. – Disse, por fim.

- Ou será que vais acabar o que começaste nesta cozinha? – Perguntei com um olhar malicioso e divertido.

- Era uma boa ideia maninha, mas era capaz de nem chegar a entrar no quarto dela. Era mais provável ela ir abrir-me a porta com um sapato de salto de 50cm e enfiar o salto fino pelo meu…

- Emmet, já percebi. – Interrompi-o. – Vai dormir, é melhor.

- Boa noite, Bellinha. – Disse. Eu acenei e logo fiquei sozinha na cozinha a beber a minha água. Será que Edward tinha reparado que Emmet saiu? Porra, lá estou eu a pensar novamente nele. Vai dormir, Isabella, que o teu mal é sono! Acabei a minha água e coloquei o copo na pia. Fui dormir, e finalmente o sono chegou e eu adormeci.

- Bella, acorda! Preciso de falar contigo. Bella? – Abri os olhos e vi Rose sentada ao meu lado a sussurrar ao meu ouvido. Bocejei e esfreguei os olhos.

- Rose, o que se passa? – Perguntei sonolenta.

- Por favor, diz-me que não tencionas contar a ninguém sobre o que viste esta madrugada. Sinto-me tão envergonhada. – Choramingou. Sentei-me na cama e olhei-a.

- Não foi nada demais, mas se quiseres que guarde segredo eu respeito. Mas diz-me uma coisa, amiga. – Disse-lhe, ela olhou-me – Sentes alguma coisa pelo meu irmão, não sentes?

- Não, eu não sinto nada pelo retardado do teu irmão! – Disse rapidamente. – Só acho que me empolguei com aqueles músculos e aquele sorriso que ele me lança sempre… Aqueles olhos azuis – não tão lindos e perfeitos como os meus – lindos… - Suspirou. Ri da sua declaração, acho que ela nem se apercebeu que estava a dizer que gosta dele e muito.

- Rose, reparaste no que acabaste de dizer? Acabaste de responder à minha pergunta, ao primeiro mentiste, mas depois o teu "coração" – Fiz aspas com as mãos – Falou mais alto. – Sorri divertida.

- Que seja! Eu não sou mulher para ele e não vou perder tempo com um idiota. – Disse-me e ignorando-me foi em direcção à porta e saiu. Ri com o seu argumento, foi completamente ridículo. Emm e Rose gostam um do outro, só que a Rose é orgulhosa. E Emmet é… Bem, é o Emmet. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho e vestir-me. Desci as escadas e fui em direcção à cozinha e encontrei todos, incluindo Esme e Carlisle, a tomar o pequeno-almoço divertidos.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei. Todos olharam na minha direcção.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Disseram todos. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward que não parava de me admirar… Bem, isto foi um pouco convencido. Sorri para ele e peguei em algumas torradas e sumo de laranja.

- Renée ligou, querida. Queria saber de ti e Emm e eu disse que vocês tomariam o pequeno-almoço e que iam a casa pelo menos para trocar de roupa, já que vocês estão com as mesmas de ontem. – Esme informou-me.

- Certo. Obrigada, Esme. – Esme sorriu.

- Bem, tenho de ir para o hospital. Bom dia para todos. – Disse Carlisle, a seguir deu um beijo carinhoso a Esme e saiu acenando.

- Então, cambada. O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Emm, a sorrir e a esfregar as mãos empolgado.

- Primeiro temos de passar em casa, Emm. Depois combinamos qualquer coisa. Estava a pensar em passar em La Push. – Respondi, todos olharam-me.

- Maninha, o que tem La Push de especial? – Emm perguntou.

- Não tem nada, eu só gosto de ir para lá caminhar na praia. Além disso vivem lá os Black e eu gostava de ver a Rachel. Não falo com ela desde o verão passado, que foi quando nos conhecemos. – Respondi encolhendo os ombros.

- Quem é Rachel? – Perguntou a Alice. Edward parecia desconfortável ao meu lado.

- É filha de Billy Black, um grande amigo do meu pai. O meu pai é daqui de Forks, nasceu cá. Mas quando casou com a minha mãe, mudou-se para Phoenix e ficamos lá a viver até eu ir para a faculdade. – Respondi dando uma mordida numa torrada. Alice disse um "ahh, ta bom".

A campainha tocou e Esme foi atender.

- O que fazes aqui, Elizabeth? – Perguntou Esme. Edward congelou ao meu lado, peguei-lhe na mão para lhe transmitir calma e apoio. Ele olhou-me assustado. Sussurrei-lhe um "calma" e ele foi relaxando.

- Preciso muito falar com o Edward, por favor. É importante, prometo não voltar mais se essa for a decisão dele. Só… por favor, chama-o. – Elizabeth pediu, com um ar desesperado. Todos nos olhamos apreensivos e Edward de repente largou a minha mão e foi em direcção à porta de entrada.

Estávamos todos na sala em silêncio e Edward e Elizabeth já estão dentro do escritório de Carlisle faz 10 minutos e não conseguimos ouvir nada daqui. Esme passara estes minutos com uma expressão apreensiva e preocupada no rosto, acho que estava muito nervosa também. Alice estava preocupada agarrada ao braço de Jazz que lhe afagava a mão. Rose e Emmet estavam com expressões mais relaxadas, mas tinham preocupação. E eu… Eu não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa e apreensiva. De vez em quando tocava no ombro de Esme e dizia-lhe para ter calma, outras vezes olhava para a grande janela que tinha vista para uma floresta. Momentos depois, a porta do escritório abre-se com uma Elizabeth vermelha do choro e despede-se com um aceno e vai embora. Edward não apareceu, olhei para Esme e ela apontou para o escritório para eu avançar. Fiz-lhe a vontade. Encontrei Edward sentado no pequeno sofá que havia num canto do escritório com ambas as mãos a tapar-lhe o rosto.

- Edward… - Sussurrei depois de fechar a porta atrás de mim. Ele não moveu um músculo, fui em passos lentos em sua direcção. Abaixei-me de frente para ele e acariciei-lhe os cabelos. Não voltei a falar, provavelmente ele queria pensar sobre a conversa que acabara de ter com Elizabeth. Tivemos uns minutos em silêncio, eu a continuar a acariciar os seus cabelos. Até que ele tirou uma mão do seu rosto e pegou na minha mão que estava nos seus cabelos e beijou-me o pulso. Olhei-o. Até que ele foi tirando a outra sua mão do seu rosto abriu um pouco as pernas e puxou-me pela cintura para um abraço. Estremeci com o contacto da sua mão na minha cintura. Edward nunca me tinha abraçado assim, ele abraçou-me com força e ouvi soluços. Acariciei-lhe as costas, lentamente.

- Bella, não sei o que pensar e nem o que sentir. Estou muito confuso e triste, muito triste. – Falou baixinho sem quebrar o abraço. Afastei-me um pouco e forcei-o a olhar-me pondo as minhas duas mãos de cada lado do seu rosto.

- Eu sei, Edward. E eu vou estar sempre aqui, prometo. – Falei carinhosamente. Ele depositou as suas duas mãos em cima das minhas e olhou-me intensamente.

- Obrigado, Bella. Não sei o que faria sem ti, é muito importante ter o teu apoio. – Disse com a voz rouca do choro. Mesmo com cara de choro, Edward era o ser mais belo que eu já vi. Estava a doer muito no meu peito vê-lo assim, eu queria tanto que ele deitasse tudo para fora. A conversa deve ter sido muito intensa e pela expressão de Elizabeth há pouco provava isso, mas Edward precisa de tempo e eu vou esperar até ele resolver contar-me.

Edward abraçou-me mais uma vez ficamos abraçados por alguns momentos e resolvi ir com Emm até casa para trocar de roupa. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, eu e o meu irmão fomos almoçar a um restaurante com os nossos pais e conversamos sobre as novidades e como estavam a correr as coisas na faculdade. Depois do almoço fui a La Push. Corria uma brisa fria, e eu caminhava ao longo da praia enquanto pensava em Edward e na sua situação. Como eu queria ajudá-lo, mas não sei como. Só me resta ficar do lado dele e ouvi-lo sempre que ele precisar de conversar e dar o meu ombro sempre que ele quisesse chorar. Enquanto caminhava reparei num pequeno grupo e reconheci Rachel, no minuto a seguir ela olha em minha direcção e chama pelo meu nome. Acenei. Ela começou a andar em minha direcção e eu continuei a andar ao encontro dela.

- Bella! – Saudou Rachel. Sorri e abracei-a.

- Como estás, Rachel? – Perguntei amigavelmente.

- Estou bem, Bella. E tu, como está a correr a faculdade? Tive saudades, nunca mais cá vieste! – Falou dando-me um sermão, mas a seguir riu.

- Está tudo a correr bem. Justamente por não vir cá há muito tempo que resolvi fazer uma visita aos meus pais. E lembrei-me de ti e vim para cá hoje, precisava de reflectir e a praia parece-me um bom local. – Falei a suspirar. Rachel logo notou algo de errado.

- Passa-se algo de errado? – Perguntou, preocupada. Neguei com a cabeça.

- Não. Só… um amigo está a passar uma fase difícil e eu estou sem saber como o ajudar. Não te preocupes, logo ficará tudo bem. – Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Bella! – Gritou Jacob. Esqueci-me completamente dele, é o irmão da Rachel. É um rapaz simpático, moreno de olhos castanhos-escuros, cabelo de cor negra e bastante… Musculado! Sorri para ele que logo se levantou da areia e veio a correr em minha direcção, quando me alcançou deu-me um abraço de urso.

- Jake… estás a sufocar-me… - Disse entre arfadas, ele logo soltou-me.

- Ups, desculpa. Como estás? Finalmente apareces cá. – Disse divertido.

- Estou bem, obrigada. – Respondi a sorrir. Jacob e Rachel apresentaram-me o pequeno grupo de rapazes e uma rapariga que se encontravam com eles. Era o Paul, Seth e Leah. Esta última namora com Jacob, pareceu-me uma rapariga bastante simpática. Depois de um lanche em casa da família Black, regressei a casa. Encontrei Charlie e Renée na sala, Charlie lia um jornal enquanto que Renée enviava uns emails. Fui para perto deles.

- Bella, queres jantar algo em especial? Posso preparar, já agora onde estiveste esta tarde querida? – Falou Renée enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

- Não mãe, já comi. Mas obrigada na mesma. Estive em La Push, passeei pela praia e encontrei Rachel e Jacob. Acabei por lanchar por lá, contar as novidades. Onde está o Emmet? – Perguntei.

- Depois do almoço a Alice e a Rose apareceram por cá, queriam convidar-te para fazerem umas compras. Informei que não estavas em casa e Emmet ofereceu-se para ir, o teu irmão não larga a Rose. Eles trocavam olhares estranhos, não entendi. Até agora não voltou.

- Na minha opinião anda romance no ar. – Disse Charlie, entrando na conversa. – Bella, como está o meu amigo Billy? – Perguntou. Sorri.

- Está bem, pai. Já conheces o Billy, nunca pára. – Ri, Charlie concordou comigo. Ouvi o meu telemóvel a tocar e fui até à varanda atender. Era Alice.

- Hey, Alice. – Falei alegre.

- Bella, onde andaste cabrita? Queria que viesses comigo e com a Rose fazer umas comprinhas… - Disse chateada.

- Desculpa, amiga. Fui até La Push e como revi amigos acabei por ficar lá para um lanche. Como está o Edward? – Respondi. Alice suspirou.

- Calado, quando saíste a Esme falou com ele. Mas mal se pronunciou, foi para o quarto logo a seguir e desde então Esme tem ouvido música do quarto. O que nos leva a pensar que passou a tarde a tocar piano. – Voltou a suspirar, foi notória a angústia na sua voz. – Eu acho que Elizabeth lhe disse algo que o deixou estranho demais, mas ele não conta.

- Eu vou para aí agora, Alice. Vou pedir o carro do meu pai emprestado, novamente e chego ai dentro de alguns minutos. – Falei, fiquei preocupada demais com o que Alice me disse. Precisava ver Edward, agora. – Até daqui a pouco. – Desliguei às pressas, já descendo as escadas com o meu casaco e telemóvel nas mãos. Charlie deu-me novamente as chaves do seu carro, e percebendo a minha preocupação disse para depois dar noticias. Agradeci e dei um beijo rápido aos meus pais.

Quando cheguei à casa dos Cullens, estacionei logo em frente da casa e desci rapidamente. Toquei à campainha e logo apareceu Esme. Cumprimentei-a com um abraço, Carlisle estava na sala a ler um livro. Pedi licença para ir até Edward, mas antes Carlisle falou.

- Bella, dá-lhe muita força e apoio por favor. Ele precisa muito de um ombro amigo. – Pediu Carlisle. Simplesmente acenei com a cabeça e dei um pequeno sorriso, mas sincero e subi rapidamente as escadas.

Ouvia o som do piano da sala e quando cheguei à porta do quarto de Edward senti-o mais alto. Bati e logo o som parou, ninguém falou. Bati mais uma vez, duas e três vezes. Hesitante, entrei.

- Edward, posso entrar? – Sussurrei. Ele estava virado para a janela, e logo que ouviu a minha voz rodou o corpo e olhou-me. Percebi que o seu olhar ganhou vida assim que viu que era eu, fechei a porta e ele veio em minha direcção e abraçou-me e eu prontamente retribui. Agora estava tranquila, pois Edward estava comigo e não me ignorou. – Estás a deixar-me angustiada, Ed. Conta-me o que Elizabeth te disse, por favor. Fica apenas entre nós, eu prometo-te. – Acariciei-lhe a face e ele fechou os olhos com o meu toque. Pegou na minha mão e sentamo-nos na cama de um de frente para o outro.

- Ela… - Começou, mas hesitou. Apertei-lhe a mão, incentivando-o a continuar. – Ela tem cancro, Bella. Elizabeth tem cancro da mama e está em estado avançado, tem poucas hipóteses de tratamento pelo seu estado avançado. Ela diz que foi um castigo pelo que me fez passar e pediu-me perdão por me ter abandonado. Eu… não sabia o que lhe dizer, eu não sabia o que estava a sentir. Mas agora sei o que sinto. Pena, eu sinto pena de Elizabeth, Bella… - Contou com uma voz triste. – Mas também sinto dor, pelo sofrimento dela. Ninguém merece passar por isso, imaginei Esme a passar por tal coisa e de repente disse "Eu perdoo-te, mas é apenas isso. Não quero manter qualquer relação entre nós". Obviamente magoei-a, mas não consegui evitar e ela não é minha mãe… - A sua voz foi desaparecendo e Edward começou a soluçar, eu logo o abracei.

- Edward, tu conseguiste perdoá-la. Sabes o enorme passo que acabaste de dar? Agora, em relação ao que disseste de não quereres manter nenhuma relação entre vocês é completamente compreensível. – Falei a afastar-me, ele deu-me um pequeno sorriso.

**POV Edward**

Pensei que depois da primeira visita de Elizabeth que ela não iria mais aparecer, mas arrependi-me redondamente. Depois de Bella ir embora não consegui fazer mais nada senão tocar piano, a conversa com Elizabeth aparecia vezes sem conta na minha memória.

_Flashback On:_

_Quando ouvi Elizabeth a pedir a Esme para falar comigo decidi acabar logo com aquilo e ter logo uma conversa definitiva com ela. Quando apareci, as duas olharam-me e eu pedi para a minha mãe me deixar falar com ela. Beijei-a na testa e entrei com Elizabeth no escritório de Carlisle._

_- Vamos logo acabar com isto e ter uma conversa definitiva. – Falei. Elizabeth olhou-me com uma expressão de dor, continuei com uma postura firme._

_- Edward, eu preciso dar-te uma notícia. Mas antes eu preciso que me perdoes, posso não ter mais nenhuma oportunidade depois desta conversa. Eu realmente preciso que me perdoes, desde que te deixei naquele orfanato com a ideia que estava a fazer o que era melhor para ti que tenho a minha consciência e o meu coração pesados. – Ri sem humor._

_- Oh eu estou-me a lixar para a tua consciência e para o teu coração. Aliás, tu nem deves ter coração! Dentro de ti só deve haver uma pedra no lugar do coração, só os monstros abandonam um filho com três meses de vida num orfanato! – Cuspi tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta todo este tempo._

_- Não entendes, eu…_

_- Não tinhas onde cair morta. – Completei com ironia._

_-Edward, eu entendo que me odeies. Mas por favor, eu não tinha opção! – Disse em prantos. – Mas agora estou a cumprir o meu castigo… - Olhei-a sem perceber. – Diagnosticaram-me cancro na mama, está num estado muito avançado. – Arregalei os olhos e de repente arrependi-me de coisas que lhe disse. Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio. – Percebes agora porque queria que me perdoasses? Eu… Juro que se desse para voltar atrás faria tudo diferente, teria feito um esforço para tentar arranjar dinheiro para nós de uma outra maneira. Ter uma vida normal e saudável contigo, agora eu vejo pela tua relação com Carlisle e Esme o que perdi. Não irei pedir-te para víveres comigo, nem para me tratares como tua mãe. Eu só queria que entendesses que me arrependi e que me perdoasses… - Explicou. Fiquei sem forças nas minhas pernas e sentei-me no sofá do escritório. Um sentimento de pena e de tristeza passaram pelo meu corpo. Pensei em Esme, se fosse a minha mãe no lugar de Elizabeth eu não sei o que seria de mim. Reflecti por uns segundos._

_- Eu perdoo-te, mas é apenas isso. Não quero manter qualquer relação entre nós… No entanto queria acompanhar o teu tratamento, ninguém merece passar por uma doença dessas. – Elizabeth olhou-me surpreendida e acenou em confirmação._

_- Muito obrigada, fi… Edward. Não precisas de fazer uma coisa dessas, eu sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer para que recuperemos o tempo perdido. – Disse limpando as lágrimas. Suspirou pesadamente. – Até depois, Edward – E saiu._

**Flashback Off**

Continuei no meu piano, até ouvir batidas na porta. Não queria falar com ninguém, por isso não respondi. Acabariam por desistir, até que a porta se abre e…

- Edward, posso entrar? – Como eu esperava ouvir aquela voz, virei-me e olhei para ela. Não pensei em mais nada e corri para abraçá-la. O meu corpo necessitava do calor da Bella, do seu cheiro e do seu toque…

– Estás a deixar-me angustiada, Ed. Conta-me o que Elizabeth te disse, por favor. Fica apenas entre nós, eu prometo-te. – Acariciou-me a face e eu automaticamente reagi ao seu toque fechando os olhos.

Peguei na sua mãe e conduzi-nos até à minha cama, sentando-a de frente para mim.

- Ela… - Comecei, mas parei de repente não sabendo como contar. Bella apertou a minha mão, incentivando-me a continuar. - Ela tem cancro, Bella. Elizabeth tem cancro da mama e está em estado avançado, tem poucas hipóteses de tratamento pelo seu estado avançado. Ela diz que foi um castigo pelo que me fez passar e pediu-me perdão por me ter abandonado. – Fiz uma pausa e continuei: - Eu… não sabia o que lhe dizer, eu não sabia o que estava a sentir. Mas agora sei o que sinto. Pena, eu sinto pena de Elizabeth… - Continuei com a voz triste. - Mas também sinto dor, pelo sofrimento dela. Ninguém merece passar por isso, imaginei Esme a passar por tal coisa e de repente disse "Eu perdoo-te, mas é apenas isso. Não quero manter qualquer relação entre nós". Obviamente magoei-a, mas não consegui evitar e ela não é minha mãe… - A minha voz desapareceu e não consegui conter as lágrimas.

Bella abraçou-me forte e eu senti o meu corpo relaxar.

- Edward, tu conseguiste perdoá-la. Sabes o enorme passo que acabaste de dar? Agora, em relação ao que disseste de não quereres manter nenhuma relação entre vocês é completamente compreensível. – Falou a afastar-se, dei-me um pequeno sorriso.

Bella sorriu e depois olhou para a nossa posição… Eu estava encostado à cabeceira da cama com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e a Bella entre as minhas pernas com as mãos no meu peito e os nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Olhamo-nos intensamente e desviei o meu olhar para os seus lábios, voltei a olhar para a sua face e notei aquele rubor nas suas maçãs do rosto e acariciei-as.

- Não tens noção de como és linda, Bella. – Sussurrei, passando os dedos por todo o seu rosto. Bella apenas aproveitava os meus toques de olhos fechados com um sorriso amoroso a aparecer-lhe naqueles lábios tão convidativos… Sentia o meu coração a aumentar o ritmo e a respiração de Bella ficar mais forte.

- Acho que a tua tristeza passou. – Brincou fazendo com que eu soltasse um rirsinho nervoso. Abriu os olhos e ergueu a sua mão para pegar a que fazia um caminho pelo seu rosto e beijou a palma. – Tenho que ir, só vim aqui para ver como estavas. – Eu ia protestar, mas logo ela completou: – Amanhã venho cá, acho que uma saída fazer-te-ia bem. – Sorriu e deu-me um beijo na bochecha, fiquei com um sorriso idiota nos lábios enquanto a via sair do quarto.


	6. Namorados

Fiquei a olhar para a porta durante uns minutos, até ouvir batidas na porta. Pedi para entrar.

- Então? – Disse Jazz a fechar a porta. – Como estás?

- Melhor. – Disse com um sorriso idiota na cara.

- Pareces o retardado do Emm com esse sorriso. – Gargalhou. – Mas, a sério. Carlisle contou-nos sobre Elizabeth, ele queria que soubéssemos para que te pudéssemos ajudar.

- Carlisle sabia? – Perguntei surpreso.

- Sim, foi ele quem a diagnosticou no hospital. Pelos vistos, Carlisle é o único médico que a Elizabeth confia. Então, ele sabe de todos os progressos e o estado dela. – Explicou. Porque que Carlisle não me disse nada? Será que já sabe há muito tempo?

- Não queres descer? Está toda a gente lá em baixo. A Alice não deixou a Bella ir embora, Rose juntou-se a ela para dar aulas de moda a Bella. Devias ir lá salvá-la, Emmet está a gostar o facto de a irmã demorar. A Rose está a dar em louca com os piropos que ele lhe lança. – Disse divertido. Respondi um "vamos lá" e descemos para a sala. Quando cheguei todos pararam o que estavam a fazer e a dizer para me olharem.

- Porque estão a olhar para mim como se eu fosse algum E.T? – Brinquei. Todos riram. Alice veio abraçar-me.

- A mãe está preocupada contigo, maninho. Ela está na cozinha, caso quiseres falar com ela para a acalmar. Estás com melhor cara. – Sorri-lhe e fui em direcção à cozinha.

- Mãe? – Esme estava de costas para a porta e deu um salto quando a chamei, ri.

- Ai meu filho, queres matar-me de susto? – Perguntou com a mão no peito. Fui em direcção dela e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Desculpe, Dona Esme. Disseram-me que estava preocupada comigo e resolvi acalmar a senhorita. – Respondi brincalhão. Esme sorriu e acariciou-me o rosto.

- Vejo que a Bella fez um bom trabalho, estás mais calmo e os teus olhos mostram felicidade. Diz-me, querido… O que a Bella significa para ti? – Perguntou-me docemente. O que lhe ia dizer? Suspirei e mexi nos cabelos.

- Mãe, eu não sei ao certo… Mas ela tornou-se muito especial, sabes? Ela é linda, inteligente, carinhosa e eu fico completamente hipnotizado quando olho naqueles olhos castanhos lindos… É confuso. Só nos conhecemos à quase duas semanas e eu já estou assim em relação a ela.

- Entendo, estás a ficar apaixonado portanto. – Afirmou. Apaixonado… Não posso, e se ela fizer a mesma coisa que a Tanya me fez? Pior… E se ela nem gostar de mim, nem sentir aquilo que sinto por ela?

- Calma, mãe. Ainda não superei o que a Tanya me fez, não posso confiar logo nela. Mas já confio… não consigo esconder nada dela, tenho necessidade de lhe contar o que me atormenta e por pouco não me declarava a ela quando ela foi ver-me ao quarto. Já tivemos por nos beijar! – Falei tudo de uma vez, acho que fiquei um pouco nervoso. A Bella deixa-me nervoso.

- Filho, nem todas as mulheres são iguais. A Bella não é nada como a Tanya, eu sei isso porque eu a conheço há tempo suficiente para falar-te isto. Ela estava tão preocupada contigo antes de te vir ver, devias de a ver quando estavas no escritório a conversar com Elizabeth. Completamente desnorteada e preocupada, ela nem tenta esconder as suas acções. É amoroso ver a sua expressão quando ela fala de ti. – Sorriu-me ternamente.

- Sério? Achas que… ela pode gostar de mim da mesma maneira? Pode ser apenas carinho e amizade. Ah que confusão! – Puxei os meus cabelos, Esme gargalhou ao ver a minha reacção. Perguntei por Carlisle e como seria de esperar ele encontrava-se no seu escritório.

Bati à porta e Carlisle exclamou um "Entre" e eu entrei, sentando-me numa cadeira em frente à sua secretária.

- Há quanto tempo? – Perguntei, Carlisle levantou a cabeça e percebeu do que eu falava. Suspirou e largou os papéis que estava a analisar.

- Algum. Queria que soubesses directamente da boca de Elizabeth, só ela poderia resolver as coisas contigo. Filho, ela veio procurar-me há três meses e pediu-me para tratar dela. Aproveitou para saber de ti, é claro que ao princípio lhe disse que ela não tinha muitos direitos de saber coisas a teu respeito. Mas eu vi o arrependimento nos olhos dela, fiquei com pena… Ela tinha medo de morrer sem o teu perdão, Edward. – Disse-me sério.

- Eu perdoei, Carlisle. Eu só gostava que me tivesses contado sobre isto, é de doidos! Imaginas como me senti quando ela apareceu de repente a chamar-me de "filho"? – Falei, Carlisle abanou a cabeça em compreensão. – Bem… Acho que o que está feito, está feito e eu quero pedir-te que me mantenhas informado sobre a doença de Elizabeth. – Suspirei, Carlisle olhou-me orgulhoso.

- Tenho orgulho em ti, Edward. Sei que sofreste com tudo isto, mas não era a minha intenção e nem de Elizabeth. Esme sabia, também. Mas não sabia que Elizabeth te ia contar da doença, só quando informei a todos. Peço-te que não fiques zangado com Esme por isto, ela tinha tanto medo da tua reacção quanto eu. – Falou calmamente, levantou-se e bateu-me de leve no ombro. – Nós amamos-te muito, filho. Só queremos o teu bem e a tua felicidade, e como tal sugiro que vás passar umas férias com os teus amigos. Precisas de um descanso e de ficar longe dos problemas por um tempo, fazia-te bem. – Levantei-me e dei-lhe um abraço.

- Obrigado, pai. Tens razão e eu não vos culpo de nada, compreendo a vossa posição. Mas foi frustrante…

- Eu sei, Edward. – Deu-me um pequeno sorriso. – Pedi a Esme para deixar o jantar feito para vocês. Vamos passar a noite fora… Se os filhos Swan ficarem cá para passar a noite, não esqueçam de avisar o Charlie e a Renée. Tudo bem? – Acenei em confirmação e sai.

Cheguei à sala e estavam todos a ver um filme, Esme apareceu das escadas com um vestido azul, até aos joelhos e estava linda. Sorri.

- Estás linda mãe. – Esme sorriu-me em agradecimento, Carlisle saiu logo em seguida do escritório e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

- Eu e Esme vamos jantar e passar a noite fora. Comportem-se, jovens. – Olhou-nos sério. – Até amanhã. – E deu um pequeno sorriso na nossa direcção.

- Até amanhã, meus queridos. – Despediu-se Esme. – Têm jantar feito na cozinha, é só aquecer. – Disse e todos nós concordamos e despedimo-nos.

A seguir fomos jantar. Enquanto estávamos a jantar, falamos de ir passar uns dias a Califórnia.

- Está decidido, vamos para Califórnia! – Anunciou Bella, por fim.

- Yeah! – Dissemos todos e a seguir brindamos e continuamos a conversar.

Quando acabamos o jantar, todos fugiram para a sala e eu e a Bella ficamos sozinhos na mesa. Bella levantou-se e começou a pegar nos pratos. Levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto observava a mulher mais linda e gostosa que eu já vi na minha vida. Jesus Cristo, eu estou a ficar doido!

- O quê que estás a fazer? – Perguntei.

- A arrumar as coisas do jantar. – Falou como se fosse óbvio. Levantei-me e peguei nos pratos que estavam nas suas mãos e pousei-os na pia. Ela olhou-me sem perceber.

- Eu faço isso, já me ajudaste demasiado com esta coisa da Elizabeth e não quero que agora trabalhes em minha casa. – Falei divertido. Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Edward, não sejas imbecil. Não me custa nada arrumar isto e enquanto ao que eu fiz em relação à Elizabeth… Bem, eu realmente não aguentaria muito tempo ver-te com cara de dor. – Disse divertida, ri.

- Então eu vou fazer cara de dor mais vezes. – Bella abriu ligeiramente a boca em sinal de espanto. – Porque… - Peguei-lhe na mão e beijei-a e aproximei-me dela até ficar a poucos centímetros de distância. – Eu gosto dos teus abraços e das sensações que me provocas. – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e reparei que olhava para os meus lábios, eu já estava a ficar com a respiração irregular e sentia a respiração dela da mesma forma.

A tocar: Maroon 5 - Secret

- Só dos meus abraços? – Sussurrou-me, dei um sorriso torto e senti o seu hálito a bater no meu rosto e fiquei ainda com mais vontade de atacar a boca de Bella.

- Não tenho a certeza… - Provoquei. Bella deu um pequeno passo na minha direcção e se algum de nós mexesse as nossas cabeças para à frente os nossos lábios tocavam-se.

Sem aguentar mais toquei os seus lábios com os meus, mantínhamos os olhos abertos. Até que Bella fechou os seus olhos e ergueu os seus braços até ao meu pescoço e eu agarrei na sua cintura e fechei os meus olhos. Começamos a movimentar os nossos lábios num beijo doce e calmo, até que senti a Bella tocar os meus lábios com a ponta da sua língua e eu gemi! Oh deus, eu gemi. Dei passagem para a sua língua e as nossas línguas pareciam que dançavam e juntei mais os nossos corpos. Eu neste momento não sabia onde estava, como estava. Não me lembrava nem do meu nome, sentir os lábios da Bella colados aos meus é a melhor sensação da minha vida! Quando não sentíamos mais ar, separamo-nos e a Bella deu-me um sorriso com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Devo corrigir o que disse há pouco. Eu gosto dos teus abraços e dos teus beijos, gosto muito. – Falei enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Bella abriu os olhos e reparei no seu habitual rubor e abaixou o olhar. Ergui o seu olhar pondo uma mão sob o seu queixo. – Não gosto de perder o contacto com os teus olhos, são os mais lindos que eu já vi. – Bella voltou a sorrir.

- Edward, o que se passa connosco? Eu não consegui resistir ao beijo, foi maravilhoso e eu só quero ficar perto de ti a toda a hora. – Suspirou.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Mas o mesmo se passa comigo, dou em doido quando não estou perto de ti.

- Eh pá, isto é melhor que um filme de romance. – Viramo-nos em direcção à porta e estavam todos a assistir ao nosso momento manhoso. Claro que quem abriu a boca foi o retardado do Emmet, sempre o mesmo empata-foda. Bella ficou tão vermelha que cheguei a pensar que ela tinha tido uma paragem cardíaca.

- Bella, acho melhor respirares. Ou queres ir para à cova em vez da Califórnia? – Disse Alice, divertida.

- Alice, cala-te! Vocês não têm mais nada que fazer? – Falei chateado. Alice lançou-me um olhar magoado e fez biquinho. – Estás bem, Bella? – Perguntei, de seguida.

- Sim. – De repente virou-se para a pia e começou a lavar a loiça.

- Bem… parece que a sessão de amanssos Ed/Bella acabou. – Voltou a ladrar, Emmet. Juro que já estava a ficar irritado com as bocas dele.

- Emmet, porque não vais dar banho ao au au? – Disse a Bella, com um olhar feroz. Gostei, a Bella furiosa ficava muito sexy. Demasiado sexy para o meu juízo…

- O que é au au, Bellinha? Acho que fiquei curioso… – Falou o futuro defunto. Ele é burro, muito burro. Como ele conseguiu acabar a faculdade de Direito? Não consigo perceber.

- Argh. – Grunhiu, Bella. – És tão burro, Emm! – Emmet encolheu os ombros e voltou para a sala. Todos o seguiram e novamente fiquei sozinho com a Bella. Fui ajudá-la, ficamos em silêncio.

- Sabes… - Falei depois de uns minutos de silencio. – Gostei de te ver nervosinha há pouco. – Provoquei indo em direcção a ela.

- Ed… - Disse baixinho.

- Sim, Bellinha? – Falei com uma expressão inocente. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e eu não resisti em ir agarrá-la pela cintura e percorri o meu polegar sobre os seus lábios.

- Acho que não devias dizer-me essas coisas… – Disse ao mesmo tempo que tentava esconder o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer nos seus lábios. Fiz biquinho. Eu sei, fazer biquinho é gay mas não resisti.

- Acho que depois do nosso beijo e das coisas que dissemos ficou bem claro que gostamos um do outro, não te parece?

- Tenho de concordar contigo. Mas preciso de te perguntar uma coisa. – Encostei-me ao balcão e apontei para o meu lado, Bella veio para o meu lado e eu não resisti em lhe rodear a cintura com o braço. Bella suspirou com o contacto e continuou: - Quem é a Tanya? – Congelei. Quem lhe falou de Tanya? Bella reparou na minha reacção e olhou para mim, olhei para a frente.

- A mulher mais falsa, cínica e vadia que eu conheço. – Respondi sem a olhar, a minha voz transparecia raiva e Bella aconchegou-se melhor no meu semi-abraço.

- O que aconteceu? – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido e eu olhei-a de repente, ficando consideravelmente perto do seu rosto.

Suspirei.

- Ela traiu-me. – Falei e Bella ficou a olhar-me. Senti que ela apertava a mão que estava na sua cintura, como se tivesse com raiva. – Bella?

- Como ela pôde fazer isso contigo? Alice disse-me que ela era a pessoa que mais confiavas, mas eu quis saber o que aconteceu por ti. – Falou.

- Fiz essa mesma pergunta a mim próprio. – Suspirei. – Mas já não importa, no fundo eu não a amava. Era apenas o facto de eu confiar nela e de gostar de estar com ela que me levou a namora-la, agora vejo isso.

- Porquê só agora? – Perguntou confusa.

- Porque te conheci. Eu realmente gosto muito, muito de ti Bella. – Disse acariciando-lhe o rosto, Bella sorriu.

- Que bom, porque eu também gosto muito de ti. – Falou com um sorriso lindo.

- Eh, vocês vão ficar aí a namorar muito mais tempo? Ou a limpeza é muita? – Gritou a Rose. Rimos e logo fomos para a sala.

- Que tal vermos um filme? Está a maior seca por aqui e temos a casa toda por nossa conta. – Falou Jazz a olhar para Alice. Alguém já ouviu falar em descrição? O Jazz não, pelo que vejo. Sentei-me no sofá.

- Outro? – Exclamou Emmet, surpreso. – Acabamos de assistir a um romance em primeira mão na cozinha. Aliás, Edward… - Virou-se na minha direcção. - Quais são as tuas intenções com a minha irmãzinha? - Perguntou-me, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Revirei os olhos, Bella surpreendeu-me sentando-se no meu colo.

- Emmet, fecha a matraca! Já sou crescidinha, sim? – Disse a Bella, pondo um braço à volta do meu pescoço. Emmet fez cara de amuado e logo se virou para a Rose.

- Nem venhas, seu imbecil. É melhor nem sequer pensares em lançar-me uma das tuas cantadas. Levas outro estalo como da outra vez. – Falou Rose, afastando-se. Emmet fez biquinho, revirei os olhos. Aquilo de fazer biquinho foi muito gay para um homem como o Emmet.

Quando o filme acabou, Jazz e Alice subiram para fazer sabe-se lá o quê e ficamos eu, Rose, Bella e Emmet. Este ultimo já se babava no sofá, pois dormia. Fiz uma careta de nojo para a cena.

- Sabem… - Começou a falar a Rose. – Vocês fazem um casal bonito. – E sorriu em nossa direcção. Bella estava aconchegada a mim e já tinha algum sono. Permanecia no meu colo, eu fazia um carinho no seu braço.

- Casal? – Disse a Bella de súbito, saltei de susto. – Desculpa, Ed. – Fez um sorriso inocente. Ri

- Sim… - Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ah não me venham com aquela história de "foi por impulso" porque todos nós vimos a cena lá na cozinha. Do principio ao fim e devo dizer que vocês tinham umas expressões de retardados. – Gargalhou fazendo Emmet se mexer no sofá.

- Rissóis de chocolate. – Falou o Emmet, parece que há aqui alguém que anda com uns sonhos bastante estranhos. Olhamos, os três, para o Emmet que continuava a dormir.

- Ele realmente disse isto? – Perguntou, a minha Bella. Bem, ela ainda não é propriamente minha, mas… Acho que perceberam!

- Emmet, sempre o mesmo retardado. – Disse a Rose a abanar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- E imbecil. – Disse a Bella.

- E empata-foda. – Falei. Olharam para mim. – Err… Bella, se pensares naquele beijo que não demos quando estávamos no piano por causa do Emm que entrou no meu quarto… Acho que acabas por concordar comigo. – Bella abriu ligeiramente a boca de espanto. Encolhi os ombros.

- Parece que há muita coisa que não me contaste, Bellita. – Bella revirou os olhos para o "Bellita", pois é o Emmet que a chama assim.

- Iced tea de manteiga! – Gritou Emmet, enquanto dormia. Voltamos a olhar para ele, sem perceber um c…

- Ah Rose, não achei que fosse necessário. – Falou envergonhada. Bella tentou sair do meu colo, mas não deixei.

- Croissant de manga! – Para além de ser empata-foda é empata-conversas. Reviramos os olhos.

- Eu acho que vou dormir, este imbecil só fala barbaridades enquanto dorme. – Suspirou Rose. – Até amanha, pombinhos. – Rimos.

- Até amanha, Rose. – Dissemos juntos.

- Bem, talvez tenhas de ligar ou a Charlie ou a Renée para avisar que tu e Emmet vão cá passar a noite. – Falei pondo uma mecha de cabelo da Bella atrás da orelha.

- Emmet já ligou. Acho que ele já estava à espera disto. – Respondeu-me e rimos. – Acho melhor não acordá-lo, vamos deixá-lo com os seus croissants de manga, os seus rissóis de chocolate e o seu iced tea de manteiga. – Bella deu uma gargalhada e eu não consegui conter o riso, mas acabamos por gargalhar tão alto que Emmet acabou por acordar assustado.

- O QUÊ? O QUÊ? – Gritou desesperado, caindo de traseiro no chão. – Autch! – Queixou-se pondo a mão no seu traseiro. Reviramos os olhos e rimos ainda mais.

- Emmet, adormeceste. É melhor ires dormir. – Falei ainda a gargalhar. – Podes ir para o meu quarto, tem lá ainda o colchão no chão.

- Ah eu não acredito que as minhas hipóteses são o sofá e o chão! – Choramingou. Revirei os olhos e Bella não parava de rir.

- Bella respira. – Falei massajando-lhe as costas.

- Eu… ainda estou a lembrar-me do que ele… falou… enquanto dormia. – Respirou fundo, enquanto o riso passava. – Foi hilário demais!

- Isso, riam. Saibam que estavam a torturar-me no meu sonho, foi horrível! – Falou Emmet.

- Com rissóis de chocolate, croissants de manga e iced tea de manteiga? – Perguntei divertido.

- Argh! – Virou-nos as costas e subiu.

- Ah meu deus, este meu irmão não existe.

- Existe, sim e nós todos temos que levar com ele. – Voltamos a rir. – Acho que vamos precisar de um penico. – Falei, Bella olhou-me por um instante e soltou outra gargalhada. Parecemos dois bêbados a rir desta maneira. Quando paramos ficamos a olhar um para o outro, o silêncio era confortável. – Queres que te leve até ao quarto de Alice? Não fica muito longe do meu. – Falei.

- Ah claro, fica logo ao lado. – Respondeu-me inocente.

- O que é bem tentador para mim. – Falei, com um olhar malicioso. Bella corou, fica ainda mais linda quando cora e eu estou a ficar… Bem, bem aceso se é que me entendem e nem sequer a estou a beijar.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e aproximou-se de mim, estava louco para a beijar. Mas hesitei, ela podia não querer. Foi então que ela reparou na minha dúvida e beijou-me. Desta vez o beijo foi mais intenso e Bella agarrou-me nos cabelos e mordeu-me o lábio inferior. Deitei-nos sobre o sofá ficando por cima dela, percorri as minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo. Bella tirou suas mãos dos meus cabelos e agarrou-me pelas costas colando mais os nossos corpos. Enquanto buscávamos ar, comecei a beijar toda a extensão do seu pescoço e agarrei suas coxas e Bella rodeou as suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Bella suspirou quando lambi o lóbulo da sua orelha e puxou-me para mais um beijo desesperado. Novamente passei para o seu pescoço e dei pequenas mordidas.

- Ed… - Sussurrou

- Hum? – Respondi sem parar de a beijar

- É melhor eu ir dormir… - Falou ofegante. Logo percebi que estávamos a ir depressa demais e quando estava a afastar-me, Bella agarrou-me pela camisa e eu voltei a ficar colado a ela. – Iremos continuar o que não terminamos agora, mas…

- Não tão cedo. – Interrompi e sorri torto. – É melhor, nem falamos ainda de como ficam as coisas entre nós.

- Certo. – Deu-me um beijo rápido e eu ajudei-a a levantar. – Boa noite, Ed. – Sorriu

- Boa noite, minha Bella. – Ela parou de costas para mim e virou-se lentamente com os olhos a brilhar e com um sorriso lindo na cara. Mas voltou a virar-se e subiu em direcção ao quarto.

Nessa noite mal dormi, ouvia os roncos do Emmet constantemente. Sentei-me na cama e esfreguei a cara. Bufei. Dude, ele parece um porco e o pior de tudo é que ele estava constante a murmurar coisas incompreensíveis. Resolvi ir à cozinha, ia dar em doido.

Mais valia nem ter saído, no corredor ouvia-se gemidos do quarto de hospedes onde Jazz dormia.

- Oh Jasper! – Gemeu Alice. – Maaaais forte, tigrão. – E rosnou. Oh meu deus, onde este mundo vai parar?

Tigrão? Mas que merda é esta? Foi então que a porta do quarto de Alice se abriu com a Bella a bocejar e com uns shorts muito, muito curtos e um top mesmo muito curto. Fiquei uns segundos a secá-la. Meu deus, que pernas são aquelas? Cristo! Espero não ter nenhum volume a aparecer nas minhas calças, senão a Bella ainda ia pensar que sou algum tarado. Que mulher gostosa, meu deus.

- Ed? – Chamou a minha Bella, recuperei do transe. Ela olhava-me divertida. – Gostas do que vês? – Perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

- Oh Alice, rebola para mim. Issoooo, minha tigresa! – Gritou Jazz. Eu e a Bella olhamos em direcção à porta do quarto de Jazz de olhos arregalados.

- Eww. – Dissemos a meio de uma careta. A seguir soltamos uma gargalhada.

- Que porra de barulho vem a ser este? – Apareceu Rose com rolos no seu cabelo loiro e com uma cara de sono, estava engraçada até. Soltei uma gargalhada, Rose olhou-me e eu tossi para disfarçar o riso.

- Parece que estão a fazer um filme pornográfico e as personagens são: Alice Cullen e Jasper Hale. – Falou a Bella divertida.

Para concluir, aparece Emmet. De… cuecas com desenhos do Pato Donald! Eu, Rose e Bella soltamos uma gargalhada e Emm olhou-nos sem perceber.

- Emm… Pato Donald? – Falou Rose, ofegante. Emm sorriu.

- Gostas, Rose? Ah eu sabia que sim. – Voltamos a rir. – Onde está a porra da piada, hum? – Perguntou irritado.

- Esquece, Emm. – Falei e peguei na mão da Bella e entramos no quarto de Alice. Atirei-me para a enorme cama com lençóis rosa. – Dormir em lençóis rosa é muito gay para mim, mas acho que só vou conseguir dormir ao teu lado. – Lancei-lhe um sorriso torto e a Bella deitou-se ao meu lado. Puxei-a pela cintura e ficamos de frente um para o outro.

- Também não conseguia dormir. Não parava de pensar no que aconteceu há pouco. – Bella olhava para os meus lábios enquanto contornava-os com o seu dedo indicador. Comecei a fazer círculos com o meu polegar na sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que subia a minha outra mão até ao seu pescoço nu. Ouvi um suspiro, que me fez sentir o hálito da minha Bella bater no meu rosto. – Quando me chamaste de tua Bella, eu… - Parou por uns segundos e sorriu. – Gostei… Meu Edward. – Sorri e virei-nos. Bella deitou a sua cabeça no meu peito e eu beijei os seus cabelos e comecei a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Ainda bem, minha Bella. – Dito isto, adormecemos.

**Bella POV**

Ainda não queria acreditar no que tinha acontecido entre mim e o Edward. Foi tão bom… Como posso ter-me apaixonado por ele tão de repente? Foi então que senti que estava em cima de alguém. Edward dormia serenamente e lembrei-me de ontem, sorri enquanto o olhava. Decidi levantar-me e vestir-me.

Edward ainda dormia quando voltei para olhá-lo e resolvi descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Quando cheguei à sala deparei-me com uma cena… Bem, não encontro palavras.

- Emmet e Rose! – Gritei. – Acordem, já. O quê que vocês têm na cabeça, bosta de boi? – Perguntei irritada e logo eles acordaram e olharam-me com os olhos arregalados. Se fosse Esme e Carlisle a encontrá-los nus no sofá eles tinham um ataque cardíaco! Porquê que tenho de ser sempre eu a presenciar este amor reprimido dos dois?

- Bella! – Exclamaram juntos. – Calma, nós… - Começou Emmet.

- Adormecemos! – Interrompeu a Rose.

- Nus? – Falei com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Rosalie Hale, vai para o quarto e veste uma roupa. E pelo amor de deus Emmet, tapa-te! – Emmet pegou numa almofada e tapou o seu… Emmetzinho.

Antes que Rosalie subisse todos apareceram de repente na sala e arregalaram os olhos para a cena.

- Será possível que só eu e a Bella é que conseguimos ter juízo? – Todos olhamos para Edward que estava atónito. Dei uma risadinha nervosa. Rosalie gemeu de frustração e subiu as escadas a correr a tentar cobrir-se com a sua blusa de dormir.

A seguir a campainha toca.

- Emmet, veste-te. – Falei enquanto ia em direcção á porta. Emmet só conseguiu encontrar as suas fantásticas cuecas do Pato Donald, pois ele só deve dormir de cuecas.

Quando abri deparei-me com Ângela e Ben a sorrir. Automaticamente sorri de volta.

-Ângela, Ben! – Falei surpresa, eles sorriram largamente e abracei-os a rir. – Como sabiam que estávamos todos na casa dos Cullen? – Perguntei, confusa. Eles riram.

- Bella, fomos a tua casa e a tua mãe disse-nos que tu e o Emmet têm passado cá algumas noites e disse-nos que cá estavam e nós viemos para cá. – Respondeu a Ângela.

- Entrem! – Dei espaço para entrarem e logo Alice gritou e foi para cima de Ângela e Ben para os abraçar e a seguir cumprimentaram-se a todos devidamente.

-Então, vocês alinham ir connosco para a Califórnia? – Perguntou Alice.

- Califórnia? Uau. Que achas de irmos, Ângela?

-Eu acho que ia ser óptimo. Mas primeiro temos que ir visitar a nossa família e tal... Nós vamos, vai ser maravilhoso! – Respondeu Ângela. Depois da nossa conversa, Esme e Carlisle entraram em casa. Ficaram a olhar para nós com pontos de interrogação na testa.

- Tanta gente. – Pronunciou-se Carlisle. Nós rimos e Ângela e Ben cumprimentaram Esme e Carlisle.

- Bem, parece que arranjaram mais dois amigos para se juntar a vocês, na viagem. – Falou Esme. Todos assentimos, contentes.

Neste momento estávamos à mesa (VESTIDOS! – se é que me entendem…) a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Ah vai ser divertidíssimo lá na Califórnia, não é pessoal? – Falou Alice.

-Concordo. – Falou Emmet de boca cheia e todos rimos.

- De maneira a que todos se comportem… - Falei e todos olharam-me sem perceber. – Tipo… Sem nudez e gemidos no quarto ao lado. – Alice, Jasper e Alice arregalaram os olhos e continuaram a comer, como se não fosse nada com eles. Emmet tinha uma cara divertida, mas não disse nada. Carlisle e Esme olharam-nos assustados, pelas nossas expressões. Edward, eu e Emmet rimos. Mas os outros continuavam com a mesma expressão, então paramos e pressionamos os lábios para conter o riso e Edward escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e tossiu levemente para não rir. E depois…

Silencio.

- Alguém quer croissant? – Perguntou o meu irmão.

Silencio.

E de repente…

- O quê que isto significou? – Perguntou Carlisle chocado. Esme piscava centenas de vezes.

- Ahh, foi só uma piada… Não se preocupe Carlisle. – Dei um sorriso inocente e todos relaxaram.

- É… E Edward e a Bella tiveram os seus momentos românticos e tal… Foi divertida a noite. – Disse Alice, compreendi logo… Vingança!

- Secalhar porque a Bella é minha namorada, não? – Disse Edward, todos olhamos para ele. Edward revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros. Eu sorri largamente, mas não disse nada. Só… Corei, como sempre.

Carlisle suspirou.

- Namorada, Edward? – Perguntou Esme, com um sorriso. Eu e Edward trocamos um olhar.

- É, Eddy. Tu namoras a minha irmãzinha? – Perguntou Emmet. Alguém por acaso me dê algo para eu tapar a minha cabeça?

- Err… Bella? – O quê? Quer dizer, ele diz que sou namorada dele e agora chama pelo meu nome a perguntar se eu… Espera, isto é um pedido de namoro? Olhei-o confusa. – Queres… hum… namorar comigo? – Perguntou nervoso, dei uma risadinha.

- Oh que lindoooo! – Alice e Rose disseram juntas. Fiquei sem reacção e sem fala. Ele fez mesmo esta pergunta? Oh meu deus!

- Cristo! Claro que quero! – Levantei-me e pulei para o colo dele e beijei-o logo de seguida. Ao princípio Edward ficou surpreso e estático no lugar, mas logo se deu conta que o estava a beijar e retribuiu.

Em seguida, fomos todos arrumar as nossas malas para – finalmente – irmos para a tão esperada Califórnia.


	7. Califórnia

**Hey pessoal, são 2h39 da manhã e estou a postar novo capitulo. Era suposto ter postado no dia 9 de Abril, mas já são 10 de Abril (não faz muita diferença xD).**

**Este é um capitulo um pouco "misterioso", entra em cena alguém...mau (a)**

**E pronto...Boa Leitura (:**

* * *

Já tinha preparado as minhas malas e só partiríamos amanhã de manhã para Califórnia. Iríamos ficar numa casa que Carlisle e Esme lá têm, perto de Long Beach.

Cansado de tocar piano, resolvi descer. Pode ser que encontrasse Jasper, Alice e Rose. Já que Bella e Emmet foram para casa logo depois do pequeno-almoço, o que foi bem tenso. Ângela e Ben foram visitar os seus familiares depois de terem cá vindo. Carlisle estava no hospital e Esme a tratar das suas plantas e não encontrava os outros. Fui ter com Esme, era sempre bom ir lá olhar as suas plantas de vez em quando. A minha mãe adora tudo o que é planta, flores e essas coisas.

- Edward, cuidado com esse vaso! – Gritou Esme ao ver-me a entrar e por pouco não me esbarrava com um vaso que estava na entrada.

- Tranquilo, mãe. Sabes onde está toda a gente? Não vi ninguém e ainda nem é hora do almoço.

- Bem, Alice e Rose foram fazer compras e coisas assim, foram a Port Angeles a umas lojas. Jasper estava na varanda a ler um livro quando o vi e Bella e Emmet foram para casa, como sabes. – Respondeu. Pelos vistos resolveram andar fora de casa hoje. E se eu fosse até a casa da Bella?

- Mãe, vou a casa da Bella. Tudo bem? – Perguntei. Esme olhou-me com um sorriso.

- Claro, querido. Vai lá. – Sorriu.

- Se demorar ligo. Até logo. – Dei um beijo na bochecha de Esme e fui buscar as minhas chaves do carro e sai. Lembro-me de ter ido a casa dos Swan no Natal passado, Esme e Carlisle quiseram vir visitá-los e por isso sabia o caminho até lá. Estacionei numa vaga em frente à casa e bati à porta.

Sorri quando vi a Bella a abrir-me a porta. Ela ficou surpresa, mas logo saltou para os meus braços. Nem parecia que tínhamos nos visto hoje.

- Isso tudo são saudades, senhorita Swan? – Brinquei enquanto a beijava.

- Claro. Estava a pensar ligar-te, estou sozinha e o Emmet foi não sei onde. Anda. – Puxou-me para dentro de casa e logo me sentei no sofá da aconchegante sala da sua casa. – Ainda não acabei de preparar as minhas malas, o Emmet atrapalhou-me todo o tempo em que tentei. – Queixou-se.

- Porque não preparas agora? Depois podíamos fazer qualquer coisa juntos enquanto estamos sozinhos. – Falei maliciosamente. Bella corou, mas sorriu e puxou-me para o seu quarto.

Deitei-me na sua cama enquanto a via arrumar as roupas dentro da mala e não me cansava de olhá-la. Bella percebeu que a olhava com admiração e sentou no meu colo de frente para mim e com as pernas de cada lado da minha cintura.

- Porque me olhas assim? – Perguntou, enquanto fazia um carinho nos meus cabelos.

- Porque gosto de olhar para ti. – Sorri. – És linda e a paisagem estava óptima. Mas agora melhorou, porque estás perto.

Bella riu envergonhada e a partir daí começaram a troca de carinhos, beijos, mordidas, toques e suspiros. Não chegamos onde eu gostava, mas precisava de ir com calma e aproveitar cada momento.

Estava quase na hora do jantar e eu e a Bella tínhamos descido para comer algo, depois de jantarmos estávamos abraçados no sofá da sala a ver um filme qualquer na tv. Ouvimos a porta a abrir, era Emmet… E Rose?

- Rose? – Perguntou a minha Bella, enquanto eles entravam em casa. – O que fazes aqui? – Depois fez-se luz na minha cabeça… Mas antes que me pudesse pronunciar Emmet falou.

- Eu e a Rose estávamos a curtir um bocado. Resolvi trazê-la cá… mas não sabia que a casa estava ocupada. Rose, vamos para um hotel. – Falou ir em direcção à porta e eu comecei a rir. Rose ficou furiosa pelo que Emmet disse e deu-lhe um estalo. – Ai! Para que foi isso? – Queixou-se.

- Eu não sou nenhuma vadia e além disso, não quero fazer nada contigo. – Emm fez biquinho e Rose virou-lhe a cara e foi embora. Emmet ficou com cara de tacho e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- É, amigo. Desta vez não te deste bem. – Falei divertido, Bella olhou-me e eu encolhi os ombros e enfiei o meu rosto no seu pescoço. Sorri quando a senti estremecer e a seguir suspirou.

- Eu não entendo, eu sou: Gostoso, bonito, divertido e às vezes faço-me de burro para ter piada e a Rose às vezes nem liga. Quando liga… Passamos bons momentos juntos, ela é uma fera no sexo e eu fico muito… - Emmet não parava de falar e eu confesso que já estava a ficar com nojo, quando ele entrou em pormenores a Bella ficou escandalizada com a mente perversa do irmão.

Emmet… - Chamou a minha Bella. Emmet ignorou e continuou a falar. – Emmet, tem uma barata no teu braço.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – Gritou, assustado. – TIRA ESTA PORRA! – Eu e a Bella começamos a rir e Emmet reparou que era brincadeira e olhou-nos indignado. – Ei, para que foi isso?

- Emm, tu não fechavas a porra da boca. – Encolheu os ombros. – Mas acho que deves ser mais romântico, sabes? Não é só sexo. – Falou séria. Sorri para ela, dando razão.

- Ah, romantismo é para veados. Eu sou macho. – Respondeu.

- Macho não tem medo de barata, Emmet. – Falei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Tanto faz! – Ignorou enquanto subia as escadas.

E mais uma vez sozinhos, comecei a beijar a minha namorada com muita urgência.

- É melhor eu ir, amanhã partimos cedo. Mas venho buscar-te, amor. – Falei enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. Bella suspirou.

- Ok… Pena que lá na Califórnia não haja piano… - Sussurrou, olhei-a e sorri. – Queria que tocasses para mim mais vezes, é tão bom ver-te e ouvir-te a tocar piano. – Falou enquanto abria um enorme sorriso.

- Eu também gostava. Talvez peça a Carlisle para alugar um… - Falei enquanto acariciava uma maça do seu rosto. – Quando chegar falo com ele. – Acrescentei enquanto me levantava. Despedimo-nos com um longo beijo e logo cheguei a casa.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Quando cheguei fui falar com Edward, ver o que ele andou a fazer esta tarde. O único objectivo da minha saída foi que Edward saísse de casa. É claro que ele foi para a casa da Bella, seria de esperar e parecia que isso estava escrito na sua testa. Bati na porta do seu quarto e entrei.

- Maninho lindooo! – Falei indo abraçá-lo. Edward riu.

- Alice, sua maluca. Outra vez nas compras? – Perguntou divertido.

- Saí para que pudesses ir ter com a Bella, eu sabia que ela estava sozinha em casa… - Encolhi os ombros. – Mas então, aproveitaram?

- Claro, como se não me conhecesses. – Ri, Edward ficou diferente desde que acabou com Tanya. Mas antes dela, ele ficava com muitas raparigas e todas babavam por ele sem ele sequer olhar para elas. É claro que ele era um pouco fechado no mundo dele, mas ele não andava como um emo pelos cantos na sua solidão.

- Vou procurar o Jazz. Até amanhã, Edward. – Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saí.

Ah porra! A campainha tocou, que inconvenientes. Quando fui abrir era um rapaz com um ar de classe baixa, pois aquelas roupa… Humm, horríveis.

- O que deseja? – Perguntei.

- Pediram-me para entregar esta carta a Carlisle Cullen. – Falou estendendo o envelope. Olhei tinha escrito _"W.S." _que coisa estranha…

- Ah tudo bem, Carlisle é meu pai. Eu entrego quando ele chegar, obrigada. – Peguei no envelope e fechei a porta. _"W.S"_ será o nome do remetente? O meu pai tem que me falar quem é esta pessoa, fiquei mega curiosa!

- Olá amor! – Senti mãos a abraçarem por trás, sorri. Jazz foi muito delicado, não dá para assustar quando ele vem com aquela voz de seda… - Tiveste muito tempo fora, senti saudades.

- Eu também amor. – Falei a virar-me para o meu loiro de olhos azuis, lindo e gostoso e só meu. – Eu ia ter contigo, mas a campainha tocou e fui atender. Foi estranho porque um rapaz veio entregar este envelope. E tem aqui estas iniciais, nunca ouvi falar… – Falei a mostrar o envelope.

- Vais ver que é um novo paciente de Carlisle. Não deve ser nada de preocupante. - Falou. A seguir beijou-me e eu fiquei terrivelmente mole nos seus braços.

Mais tarde, quando Carlisle chegou a casa fui falar com ele para o escritório e falei da carta e a entreguei.

- Carlisle, fazes ideia de quem seja o _W.S?_ – Perguntei.

- Não… Mas irei ler para descobrir, Alice. – Respondeu enquanto abria a carta e entretanto começou a ler. Houve silêncio durante uns minutos. – Não pode ser! – Falou surpreendido.

- O que tem aí escrito, pai? Conta logo! – Falei ansiosa, Carlisle estendeu-me a carta e quando eu a li paralisei com o seu conteúdo… Como _ele_ descobriu tudo isto? O que _ele_ quer dizer com todas estas palavras? Ah meu deus, Edward não vai gostar nada disto…

- Alice, vou ter de te pedir que não contes nada a ninguém. É um assunto muito delicado, quero tratar disto sozinho. - Pediu calmamente. Eu olhava-o muito atentamente e assustada. - Querida, eu prometo que na hora certa irei contar isto.

- Tudo bem, pai. Eu irei fazer o melhor para nao suspeitarem que escondo alguma coisa. Vai ser dificil...Mas pelo Edward, faço tudo. - Respondi firme.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Acordei mais cedo para ir buscar a Bella a casa para irmos juntos para o aeroporto, estou ansioso por esta viagem. Apesar de acordar cedo Esme e Carlisle já estavam acordados, depois de me vestir fui até à cozinha. Encontrei os dois sérios e a murmurar alguma coisa que não ouvi e logo que me viram a entrar calaram-se e sorriram… Aquilo parecia mais uma careta, há algo de errado.

- Bom dia, querido. Acordaste bastante cedo hoje. – Falou a minha mãe a servir-me torradas e sumo de laranja, agradeci e beijei a sua bochecha.

- Bom dia pai e mãe. Vou buscar a Bella, vamos juntos para o aeroporto. Há algo de errado? Vocês estão estranhos e parecem preocupados… - Olhei-os confusos, dali não iria sair nada… Tenho a certeza.

- Nada, filho. Estava a desabafar sobre um caso difícil de uma paciente lá do hospital, irei fazer a sua cirurgia hoje depois de vos acompanhar ao aeroporto. – Falou Carlisle dando um pequeno sorriso, assenti.

- Tuuudoo beeem… - Revirei os olhos. Esqueci-me completamente do assunto do piano! – Pai… posso alugar um piano para a casa da Califórnia? Não quero passar um mês e meio sem tocar… - Perguntei.

- Estava a estranhar não perguntares nada sobre isso. Mas eu já me adiantei, já providenciei um. É só ligares para este número e eles vão levar-te o piano quando chegarem. – Falou enquanto me entregava um cartão com o contacto.

- Obrigado, pai. – Falei enquanto pegava o cartão e acabava de tomar o meu pequeno-almoço. Entretanto o meu telemóvel toca… Bella. Sorri.

- Bom dia, amor. – Falei quando atendi. Ouvi um suspiro de Bella.

_- Bom dia, meu amor._ – Falou alegre. – _Só te queria avisar que estou pronta._

- Tudo bem, eu vou já sair. É só eu acabar de comer.

- _Ok. Até já, beijos._ – Despediu-se, depois despedi-me e fui buscar a minha chave do carro e saí.

Quando entrei em casa de Bella, Charlie e Renée ainda não tinham saído.

- Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Swan, é um prazer revê-los. – Falei a sorrir.

- O prazer é todo nosso, Edward. – Disse Charlie enquanto batia de leve nas minhas costas a sorrir. Renée veio abraçar-me.

- Bella está lá em cima, talvez precise de ajuda com as malas… Importas-te? – Perguntou Renée.

- Claro que não, vou até lá. – Respondi enquanto subia as escadas. Bati e assim que ouvi o "entre" suave de Bella, entrei. Ali estava ela, linda como sempre. Sorrimos, aproximei-me e beijei-a suavemente.

- Então, pronta? – Perguntei enquanto ficava agarradinho a ela, Bella assentiu e descemos.

- Não vão esperar pelo Emmet? – Perguntou a Renée. Até me tinha esquecido do Emm, coitado!

- Pois é, o Emm! – Disse a Bella enquanto batia com a mão na sua testa, soltei um riso abafado.

- A falar de mim? Eu sei que sou tudo de bom e poderoso, mas falar de mim é possessivo pessoal. – Falou a descer as escadas. – Bem, vamos embora.

Eu olhei-o com uma sobrancelha erguida e Bella tinha uma cara de quem dizia "Porra de lata!"

Enquanto íamos em direcção à minha casa para combinar quem ia com quem para o aeroporto de Port Angeles, Emmet não parava de cantar a música que passava na rádio e que ele escolheu. Quando ele passou numa estação onde estava a passar "Califórnia Gurls" de Katy Perry. Momentos gay de Emmet…

**A tocar: Katy Perry – Califórnia Gurls (.com/watch?v=F57P9C4SAW4)**

- Califórnia girls we're unforgettable… Daisy dukes bikinis on top… Sun kissed skin, so hot, will melt your popsicle… - E foi assim durante aproximadamente cinco minutos. Eu mantinha as minhas mãos entrelaçadas com as de Bella enquanto conduzia.

Quando cheguei peguei nas minhas malas e pus no carro, ía deixá-lo em Port Angeles e depois Carlisle e Esme tratavam de o trazer de volta.

Neste momento, já estávamos no aeroporto a ouvir as recomendações de Carlisle e Esme e a despedirmo-nos.

- Vejam se têm juízo, meninos. Já são estudantes de faculdade, estão crescidos o suficiente. – Disse Carlisle.

- E liguem todos os dias, por favor. – Pediu Esme, chorona. Ela não largava a mão de Alice e a minha, a minha mãe era sempre muito sensível quando nos via partir para outro lugar sem ela. Sorri.

- Mãe, fica tranquila. – Falou Alice, a nossa mãe relaxou.

- Sim, Esme. Nós vamos todos cuidar uns dos outros. – Disse Jasper.

Pouco depois, chegaram Ângela e Ben. Cumprimentamo-nos e ficamos a conversar enquanto não era a hora do voo.

Carlisle pediu para trocar umas palavras e distanciamo-nos do resto da família uns metros.

- Filho tem mesmo cuidado. Se te sentires observado ou algo do género diz-me logo. Por favor! – Pediu Carlisle. Deixou-me um pouco assustado, Carlisle não diria isto se nada se tivesse passado.

- O que há de errado, pai? Diz-me, estás a assustar-me e a deixar-me ansioso!

- Edward, não precisas de te preocupar. Acabarás por saber, mas agora aproveita as tuas férias. – Eu ia argumentar, mas ele interrompeu-me. – Sim, eu prometo que se algo mau estiver a acontecer eu digo-te logo. Só queria que estivesses alerta, ok? – Assenti e voltamos rapidamente para a nossa família. Ouvimos o aviso da partida do nosso voo e entramos logo, depois de abraços de despedida.

Durante a viagem, Bella adormecera e eu fiquei a olhá-la enquanto pensava no que Carlisle me disse. Não tinha entendido nada, mas eu iria ter cuidado. Suspirei quando dei por mim, já estavam a avisar da aterragem.

- Linda. – Falei para acordar Bella, comecei a acariciar-lhe o rosto para que acordasse. – O avião já vai aterrar. Acorda, minha Bella. – Assim que a tratei por "minha Bella", a minha namorada abriu um sorriso ainda com os olhos fechados. Ri e ela finalmente abriu os olhos e pôs o cinto. Emmet que estava à nossa frente com Rosalie e estava desejoso por começar as nossas férias e eu só queria estar com a Bella. Tinha um bom pressentimento sobre estas férias.

Quando aterramos, fomos buscar as nossas malas e procurar táxis. Fomos em dois: eu, Bella e Emmet num e Jasper, Alice e Emmet noutro. Chegamos por volta da hora do almoço e depois de passar em casa para deixar as nossas malas, fomos até a um bar numa praia para almoçar e estava óptimo!

Depois do almoço, as meninas decidiram ficar ao sol e eu e os meninos estávamos neste momento a surfar.

**A tocar: Beach Boys - Surfin' USA (.com/watch?v=xMwU30Cw5q8)**

Há muito que não surfava, Jasper surfava muito melhor que eu e até já participamos em algumas competições aqui mesmo, na Califórnia. Sentir-me em cima da prancha dava-me uma sensação de liberdade e eu adorava surfar. Reparei que Bella me observava e parei para a olhar e no mesmo segundo cai da prancha, esta mulher deixa-me desnorteado. Vi Emmet a gritar "wooow" enquanto surfava e revirei os olhos. O Jazz tinha aquele sorriso de satisfação, pois ele também adorava surfar e nunca caia. Eu também não caia, até… enfim.

Bella estava a olhar-me a surfar, vestia um biquíni vermelho que condizia perfeitamente com a sua pele pálida e ficava absolutamente linda ao reflexo do sol. Ao olhar para ela deu-me uma enorme vontade de beijar os seus lábios e toda a extensão do seu corpo elegante e pálido…

Que se lixe o surf! Dirigi-me até à minha namorada e a cada passo que me aproximava dela aparecia um sorriso ainda maior nos seus lábios rosados. Enterrei a minha prancha perto da minha toalha que estava estendida ao seu lado e beijei-a desesperadamente, como se não a beijasse há dias.

- Vamos sair daqui? – Sussurrei ao ouvido da minha Bella e esta estremeceu com o meu tom de voz rouco. Bella olhou para Rose que estava a falar com Alice enquanto apanhavam sol e em seguida olhou para Emmet e Jasper que ainda surfavam. Mordeu o lábio e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Estava a ver que não perguntavas. – Sussurrou, foi a minha vez de estremecer. Levantamo-nos e recolhemos as nossas coisas e saímos em direcção à beira mar. Entrelaçamos as nossas mãos e começamos a andar pela praia, arrastei-a até uma falésia ao fundo da praia e sentei-me numa rocha, puxei Bella para o meu colo.

Ficamos num silêncio confortável durante uns momentos a olhar para o mar, abraçados.

- Ed?

- Hum?

- O que o Carlisle te disse antes de partirmos para aqui? – Perguntou. Não tinha pensado no assunto desde a viagem para cá, ainda confuso respondi.

- Eu não entendi, Carlisle veio com uma conversa misteriosa que se nós nos sentíssemos observados para lhe dizer. Foi estranho e é claro que lhe perguntei o que se passava, mas ele disse-me que não é nada que tenhamos que nos preocupar. Mas confesso que estou apreensivo.

- Mas tens alguma ideia do que seja? – Perguntou enquanto me acariciava os cabelos. Fechei os olhos por uns momentos para aproveitar o toque.

- Eu não sei, não tenho ideia nenhuma. Carlisle quando quer consegue esconder qualquer coisa de toda a gente, menos da Esme. – Sorri com a última parte. Bella riu e assentiu. – Agora, será que mereço um beijo ou vou ter de to roubar? – Perguntei.

Bella riu e beijou-me. Cedo demais afastou-se e eu agarrei-a pela cintura e juntei mais os nossos corpos e roubei um beijo, desta vez foi demorado. Lutei para controlar o percurso das minhas mãos, sentia uma vontade enorme de rodear os seus seios, pernas… Surpreendi-me quando Bella rodou no meu colo de maneira a rodear as suas pernas à volta da minha cintura, gemi e ataquei as suas pernas dando leves apertos. Fui descendo os meus lábios pelo lóbulo da sua orelha e a seguir mordi, beijei e lambi toda a extensão do seu pescoço. Bella há muito que já arfava e eu tentava ao máximo controlar-me para não lhe arrancar o seu biquíni vermelho. Passamos assim o resto do nosso "passeio".

- Olhem lá o casal desaparecido. – Falou Emmet, quando eu e a Bella entramos em casa. Ficamos na praia até o final da tarde, a namorar. – Então, o que andaram a fazer? – Sorriu-nos maliciosamente. Recebeu uma pancada leve na nuca de Rose.

- Deixa-os, eles namoram e têm o direito de aproveitarem. Tu pareces uma velha coscuvilheira, sempre a meter-te no que eles fazem. – Repreendeu. Emmet olhou-a surpreso e encolheu os ombros. – Estamos a fazer o jantar, têm de decidir onde vão ficar, casalzinho maravilha. – Disse Rose a sorrir.

Acho que a Bella não vai querer partilhar a cama e o quarto comigo.

- Bem, eu vou mostrar os quartos vagos à Bella para ela decidir onde quer ficar. Depois vejo em que quarto fico. – Falei para Rose que assentiu a sorrir. – Vamos? Aproveitamos e tomamos banho. – Virei-me para a Bella que assentiu.

No corredor dos quartos, Bella puxou-me a mão e ficamos lá parados de frente um para o outro.

- Ed… - Falou enquanto se aproximava de mim e pôs as mãos no meu peito. – Quero ficar no mesmo quarto que tu… - Falou meio envergonhada. Sorri de lado e pousei as minhas mãos na sua cintura.

- A sério? – Falei olhando-a nos olhos. Bella sorriu-me docemente.

- Sim, e… Não ía conseguir dormir sem ti ao meu lado, já não somos nenhumas crianças e eu… - Deteve-se, agora corou como um tomate.

- E tu…? – Incentivei-a a continuar.

- Achas que é precipitado dizer que te amo? – Falou enquanto mordia o lábio, eu sorri-lhe e acariciei-lhe o rosto.

- Não, porque eu também te amo. – Respondi e de seguida beijei-a. Declarar-me desta maneira fez-me sentir realizado. E, definitivamente, eu amo a Bella.


	8. Descobertas e reviravoltas

**POV Bella**

Depois de convencer o meu namorado gostoso a partilharmos a cama e o quarto juntos, tomamos um banho (separados, infelizmente) e descemos para jantar. Alice e Rose cozinharam e devo dizer que o jantar não está muito bom… Mas nenhum de nós falou mal para não deixar as nossas amigas tristes. Jazz tentava por tudo fazer uma cara de satisfação para Alice quando ela lhe perguntava se estava bom e eu e o resto do pessoal (excepto Rose) estávamos a segurar-nos para não rir.

-Que caras, a comida está má? – Disse Alice, preocupada.

- Não, a comida não está má! – Disse Jazz, todos assentimos e demos um sorriso forçado.

- Rose e Alice fizeram o seu melhor. Não é pessoal? – Falei e todos assentirem enquanto disfarçavam com um "humm que bom".

Apoiei a minha cabeça no ombro de Edward por uns momentos. Ele beijou-me nos cabelos e eu sorri.

- Claro que fizemos! – Falou Rose.

- Bem, meninas. Subam, o resto nós arrumamos. – Disse Jazz, todos o olhamos. Principalmente o meu irmão, ele nunca irá arrumar nada. É demasiado preguiçoso.

- Como assim, "nós"? – Falou Emm, surpreso.

- Emm, Rose e Alice fizeram o jantar. Bella e eu perdemos a noção das horas, ela está cansada e mais do que eu e por isso eu faço a parte dela. – Falou o meu Edward. Existe namorado mais fofo que este? Beijei-o e ele sorriu. – Além disso gosto de receber estes beijos calorosos.

Emmet por fim cedeu, pois ameaçamos que o deixávamos a dormir no chão e começou a arrumar com os rapazes. Eu e as meninas avisamos que íamos para a sala, descansar no sofá. Liguei a tv e por momentos ficamos a assistir.

- O meu irmão foi tãooo fofo, há bocado. Bellita, isto é só o começo. Acho que ele não fazia nem metade a Tanya, só a maneira como ele te olha… - Disse Alice, quando nós as três nos sentamos no sofá. Corei perante o comentário… Rose concordou com um "hum hum".

- Eu sei… Ele pensou que íamos dormir em quartos separados, eu quase gritei "HELLO, SOMOS NAMORADOS E NÃO SOMOS NENHUNS JOVENS DO LICEU". Mas eu entendi, ele quis que eu escolhesse e nós namoramos há muito pouco tempo. – Suspirei.

- Bella, tu já te queres fazer ao bife? – Perguntou a Rose com um olhar malicioso. Revirei os olhos. Não ía mentir que tenho tido certos pensamentos mais… perversos em relação a mim e a Edward.

- Eu acho que essa cara diz tudo. – Disse Alice, divertida e eu sorri.

- Meninas, a nossa relação é mesmo a sério. Ele é totalmente diferente de todos os rapazes que já tive algo e vocês sabem que eu nunca namorei a sério. Foram apenas algumas… Vocês sabem.

- Claro, o Mike, o James, o Peter… - Começaram a enumerar os rapazes que me envolvi.

- Sim, sim. – Interrompi-as. – Eu amo o Edward. – Disparei, Rose e Alice olharam-me com os olhos arregalados. É crime amar o meu namorado? Ângela virou-se repentinamente para mim com a boca a fazer um O.

- Bella… - Sussurrou Rose estupefacta. – É a primeira vez que dizes amar algum rapaz.

- Tirando o teu pai, mas ele é um homem e não um rapaz. – Nós a olhamos do género "wtf?". – Ah, vocês entenderam!

- E o Emm, não? – Perguntou Rose. Rose a lembrar-se do meu irmão? Algo aconteceu por aqui e eu não sei?

Revirei os olhos, já estava farta daquela conversa. Só quero dormir e no meu quarto e do Edward tem televisão.

- Meninas, eu vou subir. – Resolvi encerrar o assunto. – Estou muito cansada, se o Ed perguntar por mim digam que fui dormir.

- Okay. Boa noite, Bella. – Despediram-se.

- Boa noite, gostosas. – Sorri.

Subi logo as escadas e quando cheguei ao quarto fui pegar na minha roupa de noite e fui para a casa de banho do quarto trocar-me. Ouvi alguém entrar no quarto, sorri e saí da casa de banho.

- Demoraram a arrumar as coisas, tudo bem? – Perguntei indo em sua direcção. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço e dei um beijo estalado nos lábios dele.

- Tudo. O Emm não fez praticamente nada e começou a falar da comida, que estava salgada e…-Interrompi-o com outro beijo. Depois ouvi um suspiro e senti braços a apertarem-me ainda mais, agora estávamos completamente colados, sem nenhum espaço entre nós. Começou a crescer um desejo de tirar todas as roupas de Edward e para me controlar agarrei nos seus cabelos e Edward gemeu. Senti a sua mão a agarrar-me a cintura debaixo da minha camisola e arfei.

- Bella… - Sussurrou e automaticamente senti uma arrepio na espinha. – Não estavas cansada? – Agora tinha um tom divertido na voz.

- Para ti nunca estou cansada. – Sorri.

- Bom saber. – Piscou. – Vou-me trocar. – Dirigiu-se à casa de banho e deixou a porta entreaberta. Resolvi abusar um bocadinho… Entrei sem bater e Edward estava só de boxers pretos. Mordi o lábio inferior.

- Bela vista, hein? – Sorri maliciosa. Edward riu e a seguir vestiu umas calças. – Sem as calças estava melhor… - Fiz biquinho.

- Bella – Falou a fingir-se horrorizado. – Queres violar-me durante a noite? Esperavas que eu dormisse sem calças e tu com esse pijama? – Provocou. Calei-me, ele tinha razão.

Então de repente estava a passar a minha camisola pela minha cabeça, despindo-a e Edward mordeu o lábio e tinha surpresa na sua expressão. Parecia… Vidrado e observou-me sem piscar enquanto eu ficava de langerie à sua frente.

- Então, já estamos quites? – Provoquei.

- Completamente. – Respondeu e a seguir tirou as calças e arrastou-me para a cama.

Acordei com um ressonar e vi que Edward estava a abraçar-me por trás a ressonar atrás de mim. Espreitei para o relógio do telemóvel e eram 9 horas da manhã, não se ouvia qualquer barulho na casa. Parecia… deserta. Lentamente e com muito cuidado afastei-me de Edward, para não o acordar e levantei-me. Rapidamente tomei um duche e desci silenciosamente ao andar debaixo, encontrei a mesa do pequeno-almoço. Já tinham tomado o pequeno-almoço, encontrei um bilhete do pessoal a avisar que estão na praia. Madrugadores…

Uma vez que ainda não tinha fome para tomar o pequeno-almoço, voltei para o aconchego dos braços de Edward. Fiquei a observá-lo enquanto ele não acordava, sereno…levei o meu dedo indicador aos seus lábios, bochechas, testa… senti as pálpebras dele a tremerem, então finalmente o verde apareceu e eu sorri e ele retribuiu com um sorriso mais que lindo. Colamos os nossos corpos e beijamo-nos até mais não.

- Bom dia, princesa. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido, com a voz num tom rouco. Quase desfaleci.

- Bom dia, gostoso. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele no mesmo tom. – Só estamos nós em casa, todos acordaram mais cedo e deixaram um bilhete a avisar que foram para a praia. Vou preparar algo para comermos. – Quando me ía levantar, Edward não deixou e colou-me ainda mais a ele na cama. Suspirei.

- Não tenho assim tanta fome. Quero só ficar mais uns minutos aqui, contigo. Sabias que sussurraste o meu nome varias vezes durante o sono? – Perguntou a sorrir de orelha a orelha. Abri ligeiramente a boca em surpresa, meu deus… Até no sono, eu sussurro o nome deste homem?

- E tu ressonas. – Desconversei. Edward riu. – Mas não me incomodou, é um ressonar bom. – Sorri.

- Bom saber, porque não há coisa melhor que a minha namorada sonhar comigo e sussurrar o meu nome. – Corei, Edward sorriu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. A seguir ouvimos os nossos estômagos a roncar da fome. – É… acho que namorar é melhor se comer algo antes. – Acrescentou, divertido. Soltei uma gargalhada.

Desci para preparar o pequeno-almoço para nós enquanto Edward tomava um banho. Para agradecer e ser uma boa namorada, caprichei. Fiz sumo natural de laranja, torradas e fiz uma salada de fruta rápida. Ainda pus na mesa uns pãezinhos, biscoitos e leite.

- Tanta coisa, não sei se vou comer tudo. – Virei-me e vi Edward a sorrir lindamente aproximando-se de mim, beijou-me, sorri e ele sentou-se. Sentei-me na cadeira de frente para ele e começamos a comer.

- Será que eles vão demorar? – Perguntei. – Hoje apetecia-me dar um passeio, conhecer a cidade.

- Claro, amor. Não sei quanto tempo eles vão demorar, mas eu tenho de ligar para a empresa que vai fazer a entrega do piano e esperar eles virem cá. – Falou descontraído. Sorri, o Edward alugou um piano!

- Afinal sempre alugaste um. – Falei a sorrir.

- Foi o Carlisle quem o alugou. Quando fui falar com ele, disse-me que tinha tratado disso. Bem, vou fazer rapidamente a ligação para lá. – Deu um gole no sumo, beijou-me a testa e foi fazer a ligação para a varanda. Levantei-me e comecei a recolher as coisas do pequeno-almoço.

**Emmet POV**

- JASPER, PASSA ESSA PORRA! – Berrei, o caralhão não parava de se babar para a Alice. Ben tinha ido dar um passeio com a Ângela e eu fiquei a servir de vela juntamente com Rose.

- Calma, Emmet! – Falou enfurecido. Estávamos a jogar bola, aliás eu já estava farto desta porra. Tentei com a Rose ontem à noite, mas ela nem me deixou ir dormir com ela. Olhei para ela e vi que ela estava com um homem a sorrir e essas coisas que só pedem foda.

Não consegui ficar parado e fui me meter, agarrei a cintura de Rose que se assustou e se arrepiou com o meu toque. Pois é, eu sou foda!

- Então, quem é o teu amigo? Olá, sou Emmet. Namorado dela. – Estendi a mão com um sorriso provocativo.

O rapaz arregalou logo os olhos e Rose ficou sem saber como explicar, mas já era tarde demais. O rapaz desapareceu logo com uma cara assustada. Gargalhei, senti um beliscão no braço e olhei para Rose que quase espumava pela boca. Adoro mulheres violentas, rawr!

- Seu idiota, seu empata… - Começou.

- FODA! É, era essa a intenção. – Falei ao mesmo tempo que piscava um olho com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quem é que pensas que és para vires espantar os gostosos que eu tento engatar? – Falou irritada.

- Rose… - Falei enquanto me aproximava, Rose tentou recuar. Não teve sucesso porque eu agarrei a sua cintura e colei-a ao meu corpo. – Nenhum é mais gostoso que eu, já provaste e por isso sabes que é verdade. Não negues… - Falei, tentei beijá-la e recebi uma mordidela no lábio inferior. – Ai!

- Já provei, mas só volto a provar quando eu quiser. – E virou costas. Fiquei surpreso e estático no lugar.

**Edward POV**

O piano é lindo, enquanto observava a colocarem-no num canto da sala de música de casa, quase babava. É claro que os que eu tenho em Forks e em Cambridge são melhores. Hoje já sei o que vou fazer à noite, tocar piano.

- Tudo isso só por causa de um piano, Ed? – A minha Bella perguntou. – Ontem quase fiquei nua à tua frente e não me olhaste como estás a olhar para o piano. – Fez biquinho.

_«Isso porque tive de controlar a minha excitação»_, pensei. Sim, eu fiquei muito excitado em ver Bella de roupa íntima ontem. Só consegui dormir depois de tomar um banho gelado e demorado, enquanto ela dormia. Tudo o que me apetecia era tirar aquelas peças minúsculas do seu corpo e fazer amor com ela até de manhã.

- Ed? – Chamou.

- Hum? – Virei-me para Bella. – Desculpa, estava a imaginar-te de lingerie. – Falei a sorrir.

Bella ía responder, mas não conseguiu porque entraram as pragas em casa no andar de baixo e ouvia-se daqui de cima. Rimos e descemos.

- Eu quero é comer, estou morto de fome! – Eu e a Bella rimos com o desabafo de Emmet.

- Quando é que não tens fome, Emm? – Perguntou a minha Bella. Rimos.

- Humpf – Amuou e nos abanamos a cabeça, ainda a rir.

- Okay, chega de palhaçada. Vamos tomar banho e almoçar? – Disse Rose. Todos assentimos.

- Podíamos ir a um casino, a seguir. – Disse Emmet, a sorrir. Ele havia posto essa ideia na cabeça quando estávamos a fazer os nossos planos para esta noite. Não se calava com isso.

- Emmet, posso perguntar-te uma coisa? – Perguntei curioso. Estávamos eu, Jasper, Emmet e Ben no carro que alugamos e as meninas estavam em outro que também tínhamos alugado.

- Claro, cunhadinho. – Revirei os olhos para o "cunhadinho".

- Porquê que te finges de idiota e imbecil… - Pensei por um momento e refiz a minha pergunta. – Quer dizer, porquê que és mais idiota e imbecil em frente a Rose? – Jasper olhou-me confuso, mas logo percebeu e riu. Ben estava alheio à conversa, olhei para ele e ele estava a ouvir musica no seu IPod.

- Ainda bem que perguntas… Eu não tenho a certeza, mas acho que é para chamar a atenção dela. – Respondeu pensativo, depois sorriu. – É mesmo para chamar a atenção.

- Porquê a Rose? Quer dizer… Ela trata-te mal, levas porrada dela e ela ignora-te. – Falei confuso. Queria perceber o que há entre estes dois, queria mesmo... e não sei porquê.

- Edzinho, eu e Rose já tivemos noites… Selvagens, noites de tesão puro! Ela ama-me, mas não admite ao mundo. – Disse convencido. Às vezes, Emmet é imaturo demais. Abanei a cabeça, Emmet seria sempre Emmet.

- Claro, quando este imbecil abre a boca para falar da minha irmã sai sempre merda! Estamos a falar da minha irmã, animal! – Grunhiu Jazz, muito irritado. Emmet encolhe-se um pouco e eu quase disparei o meu riso. Disfarcei, mas depois prestei atenção à estrada. Estávamos a caminho de um restaurante.

- Eh Jazz! Calma, eu não tenho intenções de ofender a minha Rose! – Eu e Jazz o olhamos, aquela frase soou estranha. – É… Minha Rose, porque eu gosto dela. Porquê que vocês acham que ando constantemente atrás dela? – Bufou impaciente. – Depois o burro sou eu!

Reviramos os olhos, Jazz já estava mais calmo. Estacionei no parque de estacionamento em frente ao restaurante e avistamos o carro das meninas. Rose era quem conduzia o carro, com Bella ao lado e Alice e Ângela atrás. Estacionaram ao lado do nosso.

Entramos e logo estávamos a almoçar, enquanto riamos e conversávamos.

**Rose POV**

Notei que Emmet estava mais calado e quieto do que o normal. Ele é irritante, mas é o homem que amo. Mas com aquele seu lado "foda" como ele diz, faz-me lembrar o passado e outro homem que me destroçou o coração. Eu não vou cair nas garras de um homem nunca mais, ninguém irá nunca descobrir os meus sentimentos por Emmet. Mas eu sinto que ele é diferente, mas o meu orgulho não deixa que eu quebre o gelo. Só tenho de continuar a ignorar e a não me envolver mais com ele. Homens são para diversão e nada mais! Mas aquela expressão dele, parece… triste e pensativo. Controlei a vontade de fazer qualquer pergunta a quem quer que fosse, enquanto almoçávamos.

- O que vamos fazer à tarde? – Perguntou Alice, sorridente. – A minha só me apetece praia! Mas eu também não quero passar os dias todos das nossas férias na praia. Podíamos ir passear pela cidade… - Continuou.

- É… Eu pensei nisso de manhã. Queria comprar umas coisas para oferecer aos meus pais, conhecer isto. Nunca vim à Califórnia… - Disse, Bella.

E continuaram a falar, olhei para Emmet. Já que estavam entretidos a falar do que vamos fazer no resto do dia. Olhos castanhos encontraram olhos azuis.

- Rose? – Chamaram-me, voltei à realidade e olhei para o meu irmão que me chamava. – Já pagamos a conta, vamos?

- Hum, claro. – Respondi meia atordoada. Ficamos muito tempo a trocar olhares que nem percebi.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou à saída do restaurante.

- Nada, Jazz. Apenas estava a pensar em algumas coisas, de vez em quando é assim. – Dei um meio sorriso. – Então, vamos onde?

- Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade. – Disse Bella. Assenti e entrei no carro para arrancar.

Long Beach é uma cidade muito bonita, boas praias e a cidade é muito movimentada.

- Está tudo bem, Rose? – Perguntou Alice, quando estávamos a passear todos juntos pela cidade. Tinha lojas fantásticas, fizemos compras e visitamos variados lugares turísticos. Estava a chegar o fim da tarde. Olhei-a com um pequeno sorriso e assenti. Alice respeitou e não voltou a perguntar. Deixei Emmet um pouco de lado e terminamos a nossa visita, logo fomos tratar do jantar. Compramos comida chinesa e fomos para casa.

Quando entrei em casa, vi Emmet a ir para a varanda. Dá acesso à vista da praia e via-se o pôr-do-sol a chegar. Controlei a minha vontade de ir falar com ele e liguei a tv. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Rosalie, sempre que o meu irmão fica daquela maneira tu finges que não te preocupas. Mas eu sei e vejo nos teus olhos que estás preocupada e curiosa com o que vai nos pensamentos dele. – Bella sussurrou, pegou-me na mão e começou a acariciar.

- Bella, não quero tocar nesse assunto. – Respondi, tentei parecer descontraída mas sem sucesso. Bella consegue identificar todos os sentimentos das pessoas enquanto fala com elas, às vezes pergunto-me como ela consegue.

- Tudo bem, mas eu falei com Edward e Jazz e tudo indica que é por tua causa que ele está assim. Falaram de ti no caminho do restaurante e ele ficou pensativo e calado. – Dito isto suspirou e foi ajudar os outros com o jantar. Bufei, não vou lá. Ele é convencido e ainda pensa que quero algo com ele…

Assustei-me quando vi que Emmet estava parado a olhar-me intensamente. Olhei-o e não consegui desviar o olhar. Ele foi-se aproximando.

- Rosalie. - Sussurrou, arrepiei-me e respirei fundo fechando e abrindo os olhos. – Eu…

- Acho melhor irmos… - Falei enquanto me levantava. Emmet logo se apercebeu e pegou-me no pulso. Bloqueei a respiração e olhei para a sua mão no meu pulso.

- Quero conversar contigo, Rose. Não vou continuar a fingir que só sinto atracção física por ti, não é o que pensas e eu preciso… - Interrompi-o.

- Emmet, por favor… Não precisas de explicar. – Soltei o ar sustido. Ele assentiu contrariado e fomos jantar.

**Emmet POV**

De uma coisa eu estou certo: Eu quero a Rosalie. Com aquelas palavras proferidas a Jazz e Edward no carro a caminho do restaurante comecei a pensar em tudo o que passei com Rose. _A minha Rose…_

E eu quero-a, desejo-a! Não é questão de divertimento, é coisa séria. É _Amor_…

Naquele momento, eu só queria soltar tudo para fora e dizer a Rose que a amo. Quero que ela acredite. No que eu estou a pensar? Ela não vai acreditar. Mas _desistir_ não é verbo para mim.

Fomos jantar e eu só conseguia pensar em como vou falar para Rose que eu não quero só me divertir com ela. É tudo tão estranho para mim… Todo este tempo a esconder uma coisa impossível de esconder… Acabei por não resistir em falar que gosto dela. Isso despertou algo no meu cérebro idiota.

Todos nós arrumamos tudo e uns foram para a sala ver um filme, outros (Bella e Edward) foram para a sala de música. Chamei Rose para a varanda, vi-a levantar-se e caminhar em direcção de lá. Fui ao seu encontro.

- O que me queres falar? – Falou com uma voz nervosa. Notei que Rose estava tensa com esta conversa, mas não me fez desistir.

A tocar: James Blunt – I really want you .com/watch?v=m3K7JJ0Snus

- Eu vou directo ao assunto e por favor não me interrompas. – Fui em sua direcção e peguei nas suas mãos e fi-la olhar-me nos olhos. Vi ansiedade e medo… A minha Rose estava com medo? Respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Quando eu voltei e fiz aquela proposta… De nos divertirmos de vez em quando foi um erro enorme. Sabes porquê? – Rose negou com um leve aceno e eu pus uma mão na sua face, aquilo foi involuntário e a maciez da sua pele faz-me cócegas por todo o meu corpo. – Porque eu _amo-te_. – Rose arregalou os olhos e arfou.

Ficamos assim, eu com a minha mão direita a acariciar o seu rosto e com a mão esquerda a agarrar a sua mão e não desviamos o olhar um do outro nem por um segundo.

- É… Impossível. – Rose sussurrou. – Emmet, não brinques comigo. É só isso que te peço, porquê? – De repente senti uma lágrima na minha mão direita e senti uma pontada no peito.

- Rose, eu não estou e nem pretendo brincar contigo. Porque choras? Não imaginas como me sinto por te ter usado para sexo, eu fui ordinário. O Edward fez-me por a cabeça a funcionar. Rose, desde que voltei que não toquei em mais nenhuma mulher senão tu. Só existes tu, e eu… Desculpa, só quero que acredites no que te estou a dizer. – Rosalie chorava, não acreditando no que via e desviou o olhar. – Olha para mim, por favor. – Supliquei, obriguei-a a olhar-me.

- Eu… - Soluçou. – Não acredito, Emmet. Tu não te apaixonas, tu és de todas. Sempre disseste isso, sempre foi assim desde que te conheço. – Falou, afastando o meu toque.

Ri sem humor.

- Rosalie, desde que te conheci que nenhuma mulher me desperta interesse. – Suspirei. – Eu já esperava por isso. Mas digo-te, eu não vou desistir. – Ela olhou-me de relance, acalmou-se e eu suspirei derrotado e virei costas. Quando ia a sair, parei…

- Emmet, espera. – Falou. Permaneci de costas. – Eu tenho certas razões para o que estou a fazer… Afastar-te de mim, tenho medo… Muito medo. – Soluçou. Virei-me para ela e abracei-a contra o meu peito.

- Seja o que for… Eu vou estar aqui, nunca duvides. – Beijei-a na testa e saí. Seja o que for, vou descobrir, pela boca de Rose. E quando ela estiver pronta para contar, eu vou ouvi-la independentemente do que for.

**POV Edward**

Eu e Bella estávamos no piano, eu permanecia a tocar músicas para ela. Notei preocupação no seu rosto, mas preferi deixá-la com os seus pensamentos. Na hora certa, a minha Bella fala as suas preocupações. Ela necessita do seu espaço e eu respeito. Acabei uma música e Bella que estava com a cabeça no meu ombro, de repente levanta-a e suspira. É agora que vai deitar cá para fora. Olhei-a com atenção e peguei na sua mão e comecei a acariciá-la com o meu polegar.

- Edward, o que Emmet disse a caminho do restaurante? – Perguntou. Beijei o seu pulso e ela suspirou.

- Que gosta da Rose. – Bella arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e eu sorri. – Bella, eu conheço a Rose há mais tempo que tu… Mas não sei muito sobre ela. Eu não a via há um ano, que foi quando ela te conheceu. Certo? – Bella assentiu.

- Certo… Mas aconteceram muitas coisas. Eu vou contar, okay? Mas por favor, faz de conta que não te contei nada. – Eu assenti. – No inicio do ano, havia lá na faculdade um rapaz muito popular chamado Caius Volturi. Ele quando viu a Rose não descansou enquanto não a levasse para a cama, pelo menos. Com algumas cantadas, frases bonitas e etc, a Rose deixou-se levar. Rosalie acreditava que estavam numa relação, pois já se tinham envolvido muito e agiam como namorados. Até que um dia, eu vi… Caius a agarrar uma mulher, era da faculdade. Eles pareciam muito íntimos… Eu fiquei tão estupefacta que não sabia o que fazer, decidi ouvir o resto da conversa. A mulher chamava-se Jane Smith, deu para perceber que era uma das muitas vadias com quem ele andava nas costas da minha amiga. - Suspirou, fazendo uma pausa.

- Quando quiseres continuar, estou aqui para ouvir amor. – Acariciei os seus cabelos e ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso. Então ela respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

- Eu não decidi contar logo a Rose, queria descobrir mais sobre tudo e mais que tudo ter provas. Rose estava muito apaixonada, mas tudo mudou… Caius começou a agir friamente com Rose e já nem disfarçava, Rose chegou a contar-me que a violava. – Abanou a cabeça. – Eu disse logo para ela se afastar, que Caius estava obcecado por ela e era perigoso, mas ela não me ouviu. Tudo piorou, Rose andava sempre marcada em todo o corpo e houve um dia em que ela foi parar num hospital. Caius desapareceu, pois viu que as coisas se complicaram… com o internamento dela. - Fiquei sem palavras. Rose havia passado por aquilo tudo no espaço de um ano?

- Como ela… Ela não parece ter passado por nada disso…Meu deus, Bella. – Falei chocado.

- Rose sempre foi uma mulher de fibra, eu contei o que sabia. Ela ficou rancorosa, o rancor, magoa e a dor que ela ainda possui dentro dela é que a fizeram assim… Fizeram com que ela pusesse uma máscara.

- Acho que… podíamos fazer algo para ajudar. Não sei, a Rose tem de ser ela própria. Nem todos os homens são assim… - Sorri para tentar tirar a tensão que ela tinha acumulado em si. A minha Bella estava a começar a relaxar. – Queres mudar de assunto? – Perguntei baixinho.

- Quero. É um assunto muito… mau. Rose é uma das minhas melhores amigas, é claro que tinha a Alice e Ângela. Mas eu não as referi porque tinha de contar o principal. Mas elas sabem de tudo, sempre estiveram com Rose durante os acontecimentos, assim como eu. – Assenti, comecei a beijá-la. – Ed… - Parei e olhei-a.

- Hum? Eu estava a ouvir, linda. – Sorri. Bella suspirou e saltou para o meu colo, dei um pulo de susto. Rimos por um instante. – Sentes-te melhor por teres contado? – Perguntei docemente.

- Muito melhor. Obrigada. – Sorriu, eu acariciei-lhe o rosto e de seguida começamos uma montanha de beijos.

Acordei a meio da noite com o telemóvel a tocar, olhei as horas e eram 3h da madrugada. Estranhei estarem a ligar tão tarde, vi no visor que era Carlisle. Atendi, preocupado.

- Estou? Aconteceu algo? – Perguntei aflito. Fui para a varanda do quarto para que Bella não acordasse.

- Estou, calma Edward. Filho, ouve-me. Aconteceu algo… – Falou desesperado. Notei o nervosismo e o medo na sua voz.

- Fala, pai. Pelo amor de deus, estou para ter um avc aqui! – Exasperei.

- Filho… Elizabeth está internada no hospital, o estado dela piorou e nós vamos fazer cirurgia. Não vai ser agora, vamos fazer alguns exames e depois iremos preparar as coisas para a cirurgia. – Congelei. Nunca pensei receber uma noticia assim de um momento para o outro, Elizabeth é a minha mãe biológica… Não a considero minha mãe, mas eu sou humano. Possuo sentimentos, mesmo que essa pessoa me tenha abandonado.

- Pai… - Dei um longo suspiro, enquanto tomava uma decisão. - Acho que vou dar uma passada aí para ver como ela está. Mas vou sozinho, não quero que estraguem as férias por minha causa. Como foi possível ela piorar em tão pouco tempo? Da última vez que a vi, ela estava bem. – Falei confuso. Estava com a minha cabeça a andar à roda…

- Não tens necessariamente de vir aqui, Edward. Apenas te informei, pediste-me para te dizer se algo mudasse na sua doença. Foi repentino porque o cancro já estava em estado muito avançado e vai continuar a piorar. Tens a certeza que queres vir para cá? Estás de férias, filho. Tens a Bella, os teus irmão… Eles não vão querer que venhas sozinho, de certeza que irão querer acompanhar-te. – Falou calmamente. Carlisle tem razão, mas sinto que estou a abandonar Elizabeth…

- Mas eu… Não a quero abandonar, ela está doente. Eu sei que ela me abandonou, mas… Não sei, acho que são os meus sentimentos de pena e solidariedade que estão a falar mais alto. – Falei. Carlisle manteve-se em silêncio por uns instantes, talvez a tentar compreender a minha decisão e as minhas palavras. Ouvi um longo suspiro, aí percebi que havia mais do que ele me tinha contado. Deixei passar, irei falar com Carlisle quando eu lá for.

- Fala com os teus irmãos e o resto. Depois liga-me com uma decisão definitiva, está bem? – Assenti.

- Sim, eu acho melhor repensar se vou ou não. Primeiro irei falar com os outros e com Bella, principalmente. – Suspirei e esfreguei a minha cara com a minha outra mão livre. - Pai, porque me ligaste a informar a esta hora? – Perguntei confuso.

- Porque ela deu entrada aqui há algumas horas, como sou o seu médico tive de vir para cá. – Respondeu com voz cansada. Senti um imenso orgulho, por isso que queria um dia ser como ele. Um grande médico e o mais competente.

- Entendo. A mãe está bem? – Mudei o assunto. Também estava preocupado com Esme.

- Sim, ela ainda não sabe… Tive de sair às pressas, por isso não deu para dizer-lhe. Preciso de ir, analisar o que vou fazer em relação a Elizabeth. Boa noite, filho. E toma cuidado, ok? – Despediu-se.

- Boa noite, pai. Vai dando noticias, manda um beijo à mãe e não te preocupes que vou ter cuidado. Seja do que for… - Falei a ultima parte mais para mim, num suspiro. Desliguei a chamada e sentei-me numas almofadas que tinha no chão da varanda.

Quantas mais notícias irei receber nos próximos dias? _«Agora só me faltava aparecer o meu pai biológico para fazer a festa»,_ pensei com ironia. Só não entendo o que Carlisle esconde, com os seus avisos para eu ter cuidado. Está tudo muito estranho, no meio disto tudo só conseguia pensar em Esme, quando descobrir que estou a apoiar Elizabeth… Espero que não se sinta magoada e que principalmente não duvida que ela é a única mãe da minha vida, Elizabeth é quase como uma paciente…

- Edward? – Virei-me para a voz que me chamou e vi Bella parada à entrada da varanda e a olhar-me com um ar preocupado e confuso.

Suspirei e estiquei a minha mão e ela agarrou-a, sentando-se em seguida no meio das minhas pernas, com as costas encostadas ao meu peito. Nada dissemos, apenas quis senti-la perto de mim. Apoiei o meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça e colei as suas costas no meu peito ainda mais, dei um leve beijo nos seus cabelos e Bella suspirou. – Porque estás aqui? Percebi que falavas com alguém. – Perguntou minutos depois. Dei um suspiro e escondi o meu rosto no seu pescoço para inalar o seu perfume.

- Era Carlisle. – Respondi com a cara ainda no seu pescoço. – Elizabeth foi internada e está pior, deverá fazer cirurgia daqui a uns dias. Deu entrada há umas horas. – Depositei um beijo no seu pescoço e Bella virou-se de frente para mim.

- Vais lá vê-la? – Perguntou.

- Eu não sei… Está tudo tão bom aqui. Talvez seja melhor esperar e ver como ela progride, não? – Hesitei, Bella olhou-me pensativa.

- Eu acho que devias falar com o resto do pessoal, mas tu é que decides. Tudo o que decidires, está bom para mim. Eu vou estar sempre do teu lado, nunca te vou deixar. - Falou e olhou-me com um sorriso e vi ali o apoio que eu precisava para ultrapassar todos os meus medos e do que me esperava em Forks.


	9. A Surpresa

**Edward POV**

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei um pouco mais cedo. Não consegui dormir quase nada, não tirava a notícia que recebi de Carlisle da cabeça. Ora observava Bella a dormir, ora dava voltas pela casa. Quando Bella acordou, encontrou-me a olhar para ela e sorriu-me. Mas ela sabia pela minha cara que eu não tinha dormido, pedi-lhe para não se preocupar.

Agora estamos todos juntos, a tomar o pequeno-almoço e eu estava a tentar encontrar as palavras certas para contar a notícia que recebi.

Até tinha piada vê-los todos aqui, era divertido de se ver.

Emmet sempre com as suas piadas idiotas, mas uma pessoa muito descontraída… Se bem que ele hoje continuava pensativo como ontem. Tal como Rosalie, então lembrei-me logo de ontem. Emmet disse que gosta de Rose, para valer e deve ter dito a Rose, eles trocavam um montão de olhares ora nervosos, ora tristes. Alice estava como sempre na sua boa disposição, não parava de falar, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos. Jasper também costuma ser bem-humorado, mas Alice… Era a metralhadora de palavras da família e ninguém conseguia ser mais faladora e energética que ela.

Até que cansei de tentar encontrar as palavras e apertei a mão de Bella e ela acenou-me levemente com um sorriso. Suspirei e sorri-lhe minimamente.

- Pessoal… - Falei. Alice que estava a falar de sapatos "pink" calou-se e olhou-me curiosa, mas eu falei antes que alguém se pronunciasse. – Eu preciso de contar uma coisa, é sobre Elizabeth. – Todos me olharam com atenção. – Ela piorou e foi internada esta madrugada. Acho que vai chegar a fazer cirurgia, a sua doença piorou. Considerei ir até Forks. Não tenho a certeza se devo ir, mas se for vou sozinho. – Terminei.

Silêncio. Todos se olharam e depois os olhares voltaram para mim, aquilo parecia planeado. Eles faziam tudo igual e ao mesmo tempo, por fim suspiraram… ao mesmo tempo. Revirei os olhos para a cena e a Bella riu, mas depois ficou séria. Eu não largava a sua mão e ela de vez em quando beijava-me o braço e apertava a minha mão.

- Se decidires ir a Forks, vamos contigo. Ninguém aqui te vai deixar enfrentar tudo sozinho. – Falou Jasper e deu-me um pequeno sorriso a mostrar o seu apoio e todos concordaram com um aceno. Eu já disse que isto parecia planeado?

- Sim, maninho. Eu sou tua irmã. Achas que te ía deixar numa hora destas? Mas não sei se vais fazer algo em ir a Forks, o que tiver de ser feito será feito. Ou preocupaste com o facto de Elizabeth estar sozinha? – Falou Alice. A minha irmã tentava compreender, e eu sorri.

Suspirei e fiquei uns minutos a pensar.

- Bem, pessoal. Acho que não irei fazer nada a Forks, vou ficar aqui como planeado a curtir as minhas férias convosco. Irei manter-me informado, não quero que Elizabeth pense que estou a aproximar-me dela. – Todos assentiram.

Bella olhou-me com admiração, os olhos castanhos dela brilhavam e ela tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Prendi-me naquele olhar e naqueles lábios, sem deixar de a olhar nos olhos beijei-a carinhosamente. Porque é a única mulher que me deixa totalmente rendido, a que me enfeitiça só com um olhar e que me deixa com um sorriso de idiota apaixonado.

**Bella POV**

- Então, é esta noite que vamos apanhar a bebedeira? – Falou Emmet, bem ele parecia desesperado. Estávamos na praia, decidimos lá ficar a tarde inteira. Eu estava deitada com Rose do meu lado esquerdo e Edward e os rapazes a jogar à bola. Mas ouvíamos a conversa deles. Rose ficou desconfortável quando Emmet fez aquela pergunta.

- Que desespero é esse Emmet? A minha irmã deu-te com os pés novamente, foi? – Disse Jazz a gozar com a cara do meu irmão. O sorriso de Emmet logo murchou e Rose bufou e levantou-se, indo em direcção ao mar. Eu e Edward trocamos olhares.

-Vocês estão os dois tão estranhos, Emmet. – Comentou Alice que estava mais afastada de mim, na sua toalha. Ângela e Ben estavam no seu mundinho, sorri carinhosamente em direcção a eles que namoravam na água.

A tocar: Kings Of Leon - The Bucket

Edward olhavam-me com um sorriso brincalhão e malicioso e eu perguntei-lhe porque me olhava assim e ele riu.

- E vai um banho gelado? – Perguntou. Ups, sarilhos. Antes que pudesse fugir, pegou-me pelo ombro e eu assustei-me.

- EDWARD! Aaaaaahh. – Gritei enquanto me ria. Até que chegamos ao mar e ele mergulhou comigo, depois começamos a rir e eu atirei água para ele. - Estava bom lá no sol, agora vou ficar a cheirar a sal! – Resmunguei, mas eu não consegui esconder o sorriso.

- Claro, como se eu estivesse incomodado com isso. – Brincou e antes que eu pudesse responder espetou-me um beijo e eu soltei um longo suspiro e as minhas mãos voaram para o seu cabelo. Senti um volume na minha barriga e arfei, Edward parece bem animado.

- Se com um beijo ficas assim, imagino se… - Parei para pensar e Edward mordeu o lábio.

- Eu fico todas as noites assim, só que escondo. Não quero que penses que já quero passar para essa fase, ou pior… que eu esteja contigo só para isso. – Depois levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu torto. – O que não é o caso. – Sorri e beijei-o novamente, e finalmente ouvi um gemido. Ponto para mim!

- Wooow, preparem-se para o Emmetzão! – Olhamos para o doido que se dirigia à água e atirou-se a nós e fomos os três ao fundo. Quando chegamos à superfície vimos Jazz e Alice. Ângela e Ben juntaram-se a nós. E começou a brincadeira.

Todos jogavam água uns nos outros. Não via Rosalie, estava a ficar preocupada. Até que a vi, perto das toalhas.

- Vou falar com a Rose, okay? – Sussurrei para o Edward e ele olhou rapidamente para onde estava Rosalie e assentiu.

Caminhei até Rosalie e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Rose, aconteceu algo? – Perguntei. De repente ela olhou-me, estava pensativa. Assentiu e deu um suspiro. – Conta-me, não gosto de te ver assim.

- O Emmet… - Começou e deu um olhar rápido na direcção do mar, onde Emmet estava a dar um mergulho e pegava na perna de Alice. – Ontem declarou-se a mim. Disse que… me ama. – Disse a última frase com a voz um pouco embaçada. Abracei-a pelos ombros e ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Rosalie… - Sussurrei. – Se tu sentes o mesmo, devias dar-lhe uma oportunidade. O meu irmão tem aquele ar todo galã, mas ele gosta realmente de ti. Sei que tens medo que seja como… quando aconteceu com Caius. Mas ele é meu irmão e eu conheço-o muito bem, melhor do que ele próprio. Deves começar a deixar ele aproximar-se. Eu sei que tu o amas, não escondas. Já sabes que de mim, não consegues esconder nada e eu consigo ver isso nos teus olhos. – Levantei a sua cabeça do meu ombro com cuidado e a olhei nos olhos, abri um pequeno sorriso. – Conta ao Emmet, ele vai entender o que te assusta nesta coisa de relacionamentos amorosos.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Ele apaixonado? Ainda por cima por mim? Não te parece impossível? – Começou com as perguntas idiotas. Olhei-a com uma sobrancelha erguida e tentei reprimir o riso. – De que te ris? – A seguir amuou e bufou.

- Rosalie, será que a única coisa que consegues é questionar-te? Sua burra, vais deixar que outra loira que não sejas tu o roube de ti? Olha, eu não ía gostar… - Olhei-a inocentemente. Rosalie soltou um riso e pegou-me na mão.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou. – Eu acho que tentar não vai fazer mal. Além disso, eu amo-o… Tenho de admitir, para começar. – A seguir soltou uma gargalhada e eu sorri. – Obrigada por tudo, Bella.

- Não agradeças, devias era lá estar perto de nós. Começar a confraternizar com o meu irmão em vez de o encheres de porrada e insultos. – Rimos. A seguir levantamo-nos e fomos em direcção ao pessoal.

- Foste fazer de cupido? - Perguntou Edward e eu ri abasixando a cabeça. - Acho que surtiu efeito. Olha. – Apontou para Emmet e Rose que estavam a jogar água um no outro, divertidos. Meu deus, nunca vi o meu irmão com aquela cara de idiota apaixonado. Sorri e puxei Edward para a nossa casa.

Fomos o caminho todo a correr e tropecei diversas vezes e rimos o tempo todo. Só queria estar com o Edward e possivelmente… Passar aos finalmentes. Quando entramos deixei-o no meio do nosso quarto e fui andando de costas até à porta da casa de banho, e fui despindo a minha saia de praia e o meu top. Edward passava a língua nos lábios e seguia as minhas mãos com os olhos pretos de desejo. Ele ia dar um passo em minha direcção, mas eu impedi-o.

Quando fiquei só com o biquíni, chamei-o com o dedo e ele logo veio. Tentou puxar-me pela cintura, mas eu não deixei. Dei um passo na sua direcção e despi a sua camisola, fazendo com que ele ficasse apenas com os calções de praia.

- Dás-me uma ajuda? – Perguntei com cara de inocente e sem esperar resposta virei as minhas costas. – Podes desapertar o parte de trás? Não consigo chegar lá. – Sussurrei. Senti Edward respirar fundo contra a minha nuca e senti mãos trémulas a desapertarem-me a parte de cima do biquíni.

Quando fiquei sem a parte de cima do biquíni, lentamente me virei e Edward soltou um gemido baixinho e notei o famoso volume nos seus calções. Mordi o lábio e abracei-o pelo pescoço, surpreendi-me quando as mãos dele começaram a acariciar os meus seios, levemente. Fechei os olhos, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e suspirei. Edward começou a beijar-me no pescoço, dando mordidelas. As suas mãos começaram a descer para a minha barriga onde ele fez círculos à volta do meu umbigo com o polegar. Eu estava totalmente rendida, ele podia fazer o que quiser comigo. Eu sou dele, ele é meu. Do nada, agarrei nos cabelos de Edward e beijei-o, queria mostrar que estou pronta para ele e para me entregar a ele. Edward colou mais os nossos corpos e os meus seios colaram ao seu peito e eu sentia-o cada vez mais excitado. Separamos as nossas bocas, ofegantes e colamos as nossas testas.

- Que visão do paraíso. – Sussurrou fascinado, enquanto olhava os meus seios. Depois olhou-me nos olhos. – Ainda é cedo para tal passo, antes disso quero conhecer o teu corpo. Descobrir-te, aliás… Vamos descobrir-nos um ao outro. – Mordi o lábio inferior, pensativa. Por momentos, pensei que Edward estava a evitar fazer amor comigo. Mas depois concordei com ele e ele sorriu.

- Um banho para começar? – Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso. Edward sorriu lindamente.

- Um banho parece-me óptimo. – A seguir puxei-o para a casa de banho, Edward tirou lentamente a parte de baixo do meu biquíni, deixando-me completamente nua. Permaneceu a olhar cada pedaço do meu corpo e eu senti o sangue todo a ir para as minhas bochechas, mas senti-me confortável.

Farta de esperar, desci os seus calções. Um pénis bem grande e animado revelou-se e eu mordi o lábio enquanto o encarava. Edward puxou-me para cima e beijou-me docemente, começamos a encaminhar-nos para o chuveiro. A partir daí, foram só carícias muito intimas durante o banho.

- Ahhh não acredito, Bella. Ele quer antes descobrir o teu corpo? Que pussy! – Como sempre, Rose a resmungar. Estava com Alice, Rose e Ângela no quarto de Alice e Jazz. Os rapazes estavam à nossa espera, vamos a um bar esta noite. Enquanto Rose e Alice me maquiavam, Ângela arranjava-me as unhas. E eu contava o sucedido antes do jantar entre mim e Edward.

- Rose, ele foi muito fofo. Foi só mais uma prova que Bella não é mais uma na vida dele, ele quer fazer as coisas da maneira certa. – Falou Alice. – Comigo e com Jazz foi parecido. – Encolheu os ombros.

- É, Alice tem razão. Eu primeiro senti-me mal, quer dizer eu ali a pedir indirectamente que ele fizesse amor comigo e ele de repente diz que não é a altura certa. Mas pensei no que ele disse e ele tem razão. Nós namoramos nem há um mês… - Falei.

- Exacto. Além disso vocês têm tanto tempo para passarem à "fase seguinte". – Comentou Ângela. Sorri e assenti.

Rosalie suspirou. Aí lembrei-me dela e Emmet.

- Então, Rose. Seguiste o meu conselho? – Perguntei. Rose olhou-me de repente e sorriu um pouco constrangida.

- Sim, quando tu e o Edward foram vieram para casa eu e Emmet ficamos um tempo juntos. Só a conversar e demo-nos bem… Aliás, tão bem que até tenho medo do que isto vai dar. – Desabafou.

- Rosalie, deixa-te de ser tapada. Emmet é um homem tão fofo e querido. – Falou Alice. – Ele nem olha mais para as outras mulheres, só te vê a ti. Chego a ficar surpreendida, ele quando fala de ti… Fala como se fosses a sua Deusa. Ah é muito fofo! – A Alice já me estava a irritar com o "fofo". Revirei os olhos, mas assenti. Ela tem razão.

- Concordo com a Alice. Se o ouvisses a falar de ti… Nem acreditavas que há uns tempos ele era um mulherengo. – Falei. Rosalie não falou nada, mas sei que ela ficou a pensar no assunto.

- Esperem… O Emmet declarou-se a ti, Rosalie? – Perguntou a Ângela surpreendida e Rose assentiu. – Bem... Isso não é nada Emmet. – Rimos.

Passados uns minutos, descemos e fomos logo para o bar. Optamos por um bar de praia, eram bastante bons e tinham boa música e o sítio era acolhedor.

Duas horas depois, Emmet já estava bem animado. Não parou de beber e dançar e sorrir para a Rose, ela retribuía…mas ligeiramente hesitante. Eu assistia tudo divertida, o meu irmão estava doido e muito bêbado. Edward e Jazz estavam um pouco alterados, mas ainda se controlavam. Ben era o mais sóbrio, sem dúvida.

**Rosalie POV**

_«Controla-te Rosalie, controla-te_» pensei. Emmet olhava sempre para mim com aquele olhar sexy e malicioso. O mais impressionante é que ele nem ligava para as vadias que o assediavam. Eu ficava doida de ciúmes quando alguma se aproximava dele enquanto ele dançava, já bêbado. Mesmo bêbado, ele as dispensava!

Eu estava quase a ceder às investidas de conquista do Emmet, ele deixava cada vez mais claro que me queria realmente por me amar e eu controlei-me esta tarde para não lhe dizer que também o amo.

E lá está aquele olhar provocador e sexy… Que se lixe o controlo. Levantei-me e fui em sua direcção, Emmet parou de dançar e mordeu o lábio.

- Que feio, provocar as pessoas. – Sussurrei ao seu ouvido, Emmet engasgou e olhou-me surpreso. – Mesmo bêbado continuas o idiota de sempre. – Provoquei e ele sorriu. E começamos a dançar agarrados.

- Eu sou o teu idiota. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido, com aquela voz rouca e sexy. Arrepiei-me inteira e mordi o lábio. Olhei-o nos olhos e ficamos a uns centímetros de distância. Ficamos a olhar-nos até Emmet soltar um soluço, a seguir outro e outro… E eu comecei a rir. Emmet bêbado e para completar, com soluços.

- Secalhar é melhor irmos embora, já é de madrugada. – Falei depois de acalmar o riso. Emmet fez beicinho.

- Não… Ic… Ic… Quero – Amuou, soltei outra gargalhada. Depois puxei-o pelo braço e encontramos todos na mesa.

- Ih, acho melhor irmos embora. As meninas e o Ben conduzem, não estamos em condições. Não é, Emmet? – Falou o Jazz, eu e os outros rimos.

Bella foi a conduzir um carro com Jazz, Alice e Edward com eles. Eu fui com Emmet, Ângela e Ben no outro.

- Rosalie… - Começou Emmet meio sonolento.

- Hum? – Respondi.

- És linda. – Respondeu. Prendi a respiração. – Vou fazer com que acredites… - Não chegou a completar a frase, pois adormeceu. Soltei o ar que tinha bloqueado e arfei, Emmet nunca me tinha dito estas coisas.

Quando chegamos, Edward, Jazz e Ben ajudaram-me a leva-lo para o seu quarto. Sozinha não conseguia, tinha de vir os outros três homens do grupo, Emmet é mais pesado que um urso.

A tocar: Moby Dawn - Temptation

Resolvi ficar e acomodá-lo, para que durma melhor. Ah a quem eu quero enganar? Eu fiquei porque não consigo ficar longe dele.

Fiquei de pé em frente à cama onde ele estava deitado, a olhá-lo. Decidi tirar-lhe os ténis, pus uma almofada debaixo da sua cabeça e fiquei a observá-lo. Aproximei-me da cama e ajoelhei-me perto dele, toquei-lhe no rosto e fiquei a acariciar ligeiramente para não o acordar. Parei quando se mexeu um pouco e começou a sussurrar coisas incoerentes, sorri. Ele parecia um anjo, tão calmo e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Rosalie… - Sussurrou. Olhei para ele, surpresa e por momentos pensei que ele me tinha apanhado aqui a dar-lhe carinho. Mas nem abriu os olhos, só aumentou o sorriso. Fiquei muito tempo assim, a olhá-lo e a acariciá-lo. – Minha Rose. – Voltou a sussurrar, sorri. Estava claro que sonhava comigo.

Mexeu-se outra vez e como eu estava perto, agarrou-me e eu fiquei muito perto da sua boca. Controlei a vontade de o beijar e tentei me desenvencilhar dos seus braços, mas foi inútil. Suspirei e fiquei assim por uns momentos. Voltou a mexer-se e bufei, ele puxou-me para ainda mais perto! Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Porque ele tem de ser tão sexy e lindo? E forte, musculoso, cheiroso… Pára, Rose! Lentamente, fui tirando os seus braços das minhas costas e coloquei em cima do colchão e ele relaxou.

Sentei-me no chão e apoiei a minha cabeça na borda do colchão, novamente e fiquei a olhá-lo até adormecer.

Acordei com o barulho do chuveiro da casa de banho do Emmet e quando abri os olhos pisquei umas vezes para ver bem onde estava. Estava na cama, sem os meus sapatos… Como eu vim aqui parar? Eu adormeci sentada no chão e com a cabeça apoiada na borda da cama…

- Bom dia, Rose Adormecida. – Olhei para um Emmet sorridente com o cabelo molhado, vestido com uma t-shirt azul clara e uns calções de verão e uns chinelos de dedo. Suspirei e sorri.

- Bom dia… - Respondi, a seguir levantei-me. – Como estás? Ontem ficaste mesmo muito bêbado, Emmet. – Dei-lhe um olhar reprovador. Ele riu.

- È… Eu sei. – Coçou a nuca e mordeu o lábio. – Eu acordei bem cedo por causa da dor de cabeça e vi-te… estavas muito desconfortável e eu peguei em ti e coloquei-te na cama, para ficares mais confortável. Espero não te importares por tê-lo feito. – Falou meio hesitante. Dei um sorriso amoroso.

- Não, de todo. Obrigada, eu fiquei aqui contigo porque não sabia se ias acordar e podias precisar de alguma coisa e tal… - Mordi o lábio. – Acho que vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa… Vemo-nos lá em baixo. – Acenei e saí rapidamente.

Dirigi-me ao meu quarto e quando fechei a porta encostei-me a ela, ofegante. Meu deus… Eu já nem sinto vontade de o insultar, nem de gritar com ele. Só me apetece atacá-lo e beijá-lo e… Abanei a cabeça para parar de pensar nisto. Suspirei e fui tomar banho.

**Edward POV**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça horrível, mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Olhei para o lado da cama e não encontrei a minha Bella. Já devia ser bem tarde… Levantei-me e fui tomar um duche.

Desci e vi Bella a preparar… o almoço?

- É assim tão tarde? – Perguntei surpreso. Bella pulou de susto e eu ri. – Desculpa. Não te queria assustar, amor. – Abracei-a por trás.

- Mas que susto, Ed. É bem tarde, sim. Emmet que bebeu muito mais que tu, Jazz e Ben acordou bem cedo, mas é porque não conseguia dormir com as dores de cabeça que tem. – Falou divertida, mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e ela suspirou. Sorri.

- Eu, por outro lado, acordei porque não estavas na cama. Porque raios estás a fazer o almoço? – Perguntei, confuso.

- Porque de todos nós, eu sou a que cozinho melhor. Vais ter oportunidade de provar os cozinhados da tua fantástica namorada. – Comecei a beijá-la no pescoço, a morder a sua orelha, a passar a mão por debaixo do seu top. – Edward… - Sussurrou, notei que fechou os olhos e mordia os lábios. Apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Subi as minhas mãos para os seus seios e comecei a dar leves apertos e a acariciá-los.

- Parece-me óptimo seres tu a cozinhar. – Sussurrei no seu ouvido, com a voz rouca e senti-a estremecer. Bella apenas gemeu e eu sorri.

Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir à tentação de não ir mais longe com a Bella, sempre que tomávamos banho juntos eu imaginava-me dentro dela, imaginava eu a possuí-la. E estava a imaginar isso agora mesmo e já estava com uma erecção do tamanho de um iceberg.

Gemi de frustração quando ouvi um pigarro de Alice.

- Maninho, vi que acordaste bem animado. – Provocou com um sorriso malicioso, revirei os olhos.

- Amor, fiz-te um sumo de laranja. Tens dores? – Disse a minha Bella, depois de se recuperar do meu "ataque". Assenti e ela deu-me um comprimido para as dores.

- Onde estão todos? – Perguntei enquanto bebia o sumo.

- Lá fora. – Respondeu. – Optamos por ficar na piscina, mesmo. Vocês vão ficar lá connosco depois do almoço, ou vão passar a tarde a dois? – Sorriu perversamente e eu sorri quando vi a Bella a corar.

- Hum… Não tinha pensado nisso. Que queres fazer, Bella? – Perguntei.

- Acho que ficar na piscina é óptimo… Depois fazemos algo a dois. – Falou e piscou-me o olho, eu sorri enquanto assentia.

Minutos depois almoçamos, enquanto riamos e conversávamos.

Mais tarde estávamos na piscina de casa que por acaso ainda não tínhamos utilizado desde que chegamos.

- Eh, que tal hoje à noite fazermos uma fogueira na praia? Depois tipo, o Edward tocava guitarra e tal… Bebíamos e conversávamos. Uma coisa bem simples e divertida de se fazer em grupo. – Disse Jazz. Todos achamos boa ideia.

- Parece bom, eu trouxe a minha guitarra por alguma razão. – Sorri.

O meu telemóvel começou a tocar e fui atender. Era Carlisle.

- Pai. – Felicitei-o. – Como estão as coisas?

- Olá filho. As coisas melhoraram, a tua mãe está bem. Elizabeth está na mesma, infelizmente. Ela irá começar a fazer um tratamento, resolvemos adiar a cirurgia. Iremos ver se o tumor desaparece com o tratamento, mas se não resultar… - Deu um suspiro de frustração.

- Então parece que teremos que esperar no que vai dar, não é? – Perguntei frustrado.

- Sim, terá de ser.

- Pai, não vou a Forks. É melhor continuar as minhas férias, como planeado. E mais tarde irei ligar para Esme, dar notícias, ela pode estar preocupada por eu não ligar desde que cheguei.

- É uma óptima ideia, Edward. Darei notícias em breve sobre Elizabeth. Um abraço e cuida-te e cuida dos outros. Um abraço, filho. – Despediu-se.

- Tchau, pai. – Desliguei.

Lá estava a pulga atrás da minha orelha, ainda vou descobrir o que aconteceu para Carlisle estar tão cuidadoso. Começo a ter um mau pressentimento sobre isto…

- O que foi, amor? – Perguntou Bella.

- Nada…Carlisle ligou e disse-me que Elizabeth está na mesma, vai começar um tratamento. Eu só espero que dê resultado. – Disfarcei com um pequeno sorriso.

- Vai tudo correr bem, vais ver. – Sorriu-me. Acariciei-lhe o rosto, aquele rosto… lindo. Não sei o que era de mim sem a minha Bella, todas as noticias que já recebi e os meus momentos maus relacionados com Elizabeth ela sempre esteve lá, a apoiar-me.

Suspirei. E agora enquanto olhava para ela vi que não podia adiar mais as coisas, o desejo de a fazer minha é tão grande que já não há como resistir. Sorri e beijei-a, Bella olhou-me confusa. Eu tinha uma cara de um miúdo pequeno que acabou de ter uma grande ideia.

- Uau, pareces… empolgado com algo. – Riu.

- E estou. – Olhei para Alice, ela irá ajudar-me e eu já sei como. Agarrei a cintura de Bella e fui descendo a minha mão para o seu bumbum e Bella engasgou surpresa. – Amor, tenho uma surpresa para ti. – Dei um sorriso malicioso e com um beijo rápido a larguei e sentamo-nos numa espreguiçadeira, Bella no meu colo.

- E que surpresa é, posso saber? – Perguntou curiosa, ri.

- Bella, se eu contar deixa de ser surpresa. Olha, eu só espero conseguir fazer do jeito que planeei. – Respondi e sorri largamente.

- Alice, posso pedir-te um favor? – Eu estava a arrumar os restos do jantar com a Alice.

- Claro. E pelos vistos é relacionado com a Bella. – Dei um sorriso envergonhado enquanto coçava a nuca. – Acertei. – Depois deu uma risadinha.

- Sim, é. Eu preciso que amanhã tu arranjes a Bella, quero-lhe fazer uma surpresa. – Alice olhou-me e eu podia ver o ponto de interrogação na sua expressão. – Eu explico melhor. Eu e a Bella ainda não fizemos amor, tas a ver? Eu quero tornar o momento especial, entendes? E eu estava a pensar em… - E expliquei tudo a Alice, ela ouviu atentamente e quando eu acabei ela saltitava de alegria e batia palmas e eu revirava os olhos e ria da sua figura.

Combinámos tudo e depois de um serao em frente à fogueira na praia fomos para a sala. Eu, Emmet e Jazz jogámos cartas e as meninas conversavam e viam televisão juntas. Mais tarde enquanto bebíamos e comíamos pipocas, víamos um filme. Preferimos uma tarde bem descontraída e sinceramente foi muito melhor que sair a um bar.

Durante o filme, Rose adormeceu e notei que estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro do Emmet. Ele não se mexeu para que ela não acordasse.

- Nunca vi o Emmet assim. – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu concordei. – Olha como ele tem o cuidado para não a acordar e olha sempre para ela para ver se ela está bem. Achas que a Rose já lhe contou? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Eu não sei, mas se não contou há-de chegar a altura certa. Quando ela estiver preparada, ela conta. – Sussurrei. Minutos depois o filme acabou e Rose não tinha acordado.

- É melhor leva-la para o quarto no colo, ela está a dormir tão bem… - Comentou Alice, fazendo beicinho.

- Eu levo-a, pessoal. – Disse o Emmet.

- Queres ajuda? – Perguntou Jazz. Emmet disse que não era necessário, Bella foi com o irmão para abrir a porta do quarto e eu fui para o quarto.

Estava a despir a minha roupa quando Bella entrou e sorriu para mim. Ela fez um sorriso sexy, mordendo o lábio inferior e foi despindo-se. Eu observava-a sem piscar, sempre que via Bella nua era como se fosse a primeira vez. Eu babava sempre, ela tem um corpo perfeito, com umas curvas perfeitas, traseiro redondinho… Humedeci os lábios e engoli em seco enquanto ela tirava a parte de baixo da sua lingerie.

- Banho? – Perguntou com uma voz extremamente rouca e muito sexy, não pensei duas vezes e tirei a minha roupa e peguei-a no colo com as suas pernas à volta da minha cintura.

Gemi quando as nossas intimidades se roçaram, eu iria enlouquecer! Liguei o duche ainda com Bella no meu colo, senti-a excitada e o meu membro estava cada vez mais duro e pulsante. Tentei não parecer desesperado e tomamos banho, com muitas carícias e beijos misturados. Quando terminamos, enrolamo-nos em toalhas e eu ataquei a Bella e ela ficou muito surpresa. Beijei-a urgente e intensamente até nos faltar o ar, e peguei-a ao colo e levei-a para a cama.

Quando a deitei, tirei a toalha do seu corpo e enquanto o fazia olhava-a nos olhos. Bella arfou e ela ainda estava molhada do banho, coloquei-me entre as suas pernas e comecei a acariciar as suas coxas em todo o seu redor enquanto a beijava na boca, passando para o queixo, pescoço e ombros. As minhas mãos subiram para a lateral do seu corpo e dei leves apertões, sentia que Bella arqueava as costas a pedir mais contacto. O meu objectivo não era fazer amor com ela… para já. Mas estava louco para prová-la, queria sentir o cheiro da sua excitação e prová-la como ainda não provei.

Acariciei a barriga da Bella e subi para os seus seios, a minha mão esquerda num seio enquanto lambia o outro seio. Bella apertou as suas pernas na minha cintura, fazendo com que o meu membro roçasse na sua intimidade. Depois de provar o outro seio, desci para sua barriga, ventre e por fim… a sua intimidade. Fiquei a olhar e Bella ficou envergonhada por estar a encarar aquele local, tão excitado. Lancei-lhe um sorriso malicioso e Bella viu o que eu ia fazer, arregalou os olhos.

Quando comecei a tocar a minha língua nos lábios da sua intimidade, Bella gemeu… Alto! O meu sorriso alargou-se.

- Oooh, Edward… - Gemeu. Cá está, o meu nome. Quando a ouvi gemer o meu nome descontroladamente, lambi os lábios da sua intimidade. Enquanto a minha língua estava no seu centro, comecei a movê-la, fazendo Bella rebolar a cintura e arqueá-la para colar mais a sua intimidade à minha boca. Momentos depois, Bella atingiu o orgasmo e eu lambi todo o seu néctar e era simplesmente delicioso. Depois disso, olhei-a.

Bella estava sem fôlego, suada e tinha as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos fechados. Vi o seu peito subir e descer rápido e a sua respiração foi normalizando minutos depois. Subi pelo seu corpo e fiquei em cima dela e beijei-a docemente nos lábios e ela agarrou-me pelos cabelos e prolongou o beijo, introduzindo a sua língua na minha boca.

- Uau… - Falou ofegante, mas maravilhada e sorriu-me lindamente, retribui e dei-lhe um beijo na ponta do seu nariz. – Foi maravilhoso, Edward. – Sorri.

- Ainda bem que gostaste. – Sorri. – Acho que precisas de outro banho, não? – Brinquei. Bella riu e assentiu.

Enquanto ia na direcção à casa de banho, parou no batente da porta e virou-se para mim com uma cara curiosa.

- Era esta a surpresa? – Perguntou e eu ri, ela é muuuuito curiosa.

- Bem… Parte dela. – Pisquei e Bella deu uma risadinha.

Voltou para perto de mim e depois de mais um beijo, foi tomar um duche rápido e eu fiquei a sorrir enquanto me lembrava do prazer que tinha dado à minha namorada. Ela havia gostado e eu fiquei extremamente feliz.

Senti-a deitar-se ao meu lado e abracei-a por trás e ficamos em conchinha, deitados na cama.

- Esta noite vou dormir melhor que nunca. Surpreendeste-me, sabias? – Falou e eu ri.

- Eu sei… Mas meio que me descontrolei. És deliciosa e muito minha. – Beijei o seu ombro.

- Sim, eu sou muito tua e tu és muito meu. – Disse a sorrir largamente. E dito isto, adormecemos na nossa conchinha de amor.


	10. Amote

**Olá! Antes de mais eu queria falar sobre um review em especial que eu recebi de uma leitora brasileira. Bom, eu agradeço muito por ter dado a opinião, foi muito importante para mim. Mas eu quero só dizer que eu sou portuguesa e os brasileiros estranham a minha maneira de falar e etc porque são outras nacionalidades e entao é estranho, mesmo. Mas eu agradeço a todos os que comentaram e que gostaram até agora. E espero que continuem a ler porque eu realmente preciso de algum incentivo, senão desisto de vez.**

**Hoje tratei de mudar várias coisas na fic, o titulo, o summary e o nome dos capitulos e por isso ja sabem o porque de estranharem. Achei que o titulo anterior nao era o mais adequado e o summary estava a precisar de ser mudado, mesmo. Então, trouxe-vos mais um capitulo. Este, na minha opinião, tá lindo. O inicio é um pouco tenso e ao longo do capitulo vao reparar nalgumas coisas que são importantes para o que acontece no próximo capitulo. Mas o restante é mais relaxado e romantico. E é isto, nao vos atrapalho mais. Boa leitura!**

**(Desculpem o texto enorme)**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

- Porra William, estou a ficar cansado das tuas ameaças! – Exclamei furioso.

- _Eu tenho ouvido muito isso, recentemente. Estás avisado, sem os 100 mil… Os problemas irão começar a aparecer, amigo._ – Ameaçou.

- Tudo bem… - Cedi, frustrado. – Quando nos encontramos para eu te entregar o dinheiro? – Perguntei.

- _Dou-te uma semana._

- O quê? Mas será impossível arranjar 100 mil dólares numa semana! – Exclamei desesperado. – Dá-me um mês. – Tentei negociar.

William riu, como se tivesse a ver a melhor comédia da sua vida. Fiquei ainda mais frustrado, preocupado e desesperado.

- _Eu estou a lixar-me para isso, arranja-te. E achas que sou algum crente, Doutorzinho_? – Falou irritado. – _Uma semana, ou vou começar pela Isabella Swan. _– A seguir desligou.

Fiquei paralisado a olhar para o telemóvel, percebi logo o porque de dizer que começaria por Bella. É o ponto mais fraco de Edward, neste momento. Automaticamente, Edward ficaria destruído se algo lhe acontecesse. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Vim fazer umas compras, sozinha para a nossa casa. Comemos tudo rapidamente e hoje teríamos outra festa de fogueira, ficamos fãs. Alice disse que logo que eu chegasse que iria querer vestir-me, pentear-me e maquilhar-me. Segundo ela, hoje é uma noite especial. Vai-se lá perceber a Alice. Mas o mais estranho é que Edward tem estado todo animado, aos segredos e olhares cúmplices com a irmã. _«A surpresa»,_ pensei.

Quando saí do supermercado com os sacos, apercebi-me que estava a ser observada. Desde que saí de casa que tenho um carro vermelho, com um homem de dar medo a perseguir-me. Tentei agir normalmente e coloquei os sacos na mala e segui para casa.

Quando entrei em casa, não vi ninguém na parte de baixo da casa e resolvi tratar dos sacos. Arrumei tudo e fui adiantando o jantar, subi um instante ao meu quarto e deparei-me com um monte de vestidos, lingeries e sapatos ainda com as etiquetas em cima da minha cama e abri a boca de espanto. Alice, Rose e Ângela estavam a escolher uma lingerie, um vestido e uns sapatos para mim para esta noite e sorriram radiantes quando eu entrei.

- O quê que vocês estão a tramar? – Perguntei desconfiada. Elas deram risinhos e puxaram-me para escolher juntamente com elas. Eu ainda não estava a perceber nada.

- Não nos culpes, o Edward pediu-nos ajuda neste departamento e nós prontamente aceitamos ajudá-lo. Bem, quando vires a tua surpresa… - Disse Rose toda derretida. Bem, eu não gosto de surpresas, mas visto que é do meu Edward eu deixei-me levar pelos tratamentos das minhas melhores amigas.

Tomei um banho de espuma e quando sai fui ver o jantar de roupão, mas Alice e Rose disseram que não tinha que me preocupar com isso. Logo puxaram-me novamente para o quarto, fizeram a minha manicura e pedicura e uma limpeza de pele. Senti-me uma barbie a ser usada por três meninas de 5 anos, ri com o pensamento. A seguir, fizeram-me um penteado bem simples e uma maquilhagem leve. Vesti um vestido cai cai branco e um soutien branco lindo e eu fiquei satisfeita com a escolha de ambos, pois eram muito bonitos e eu adoro branco.

- Ah lembrei-me que não podemos pô-la de sapatos, Rose! – Disse Alice, de repente. Rose também se lembrou de algo e eu olhei-as. – Err… não podemos dizer Bella. – Suspirei derrotada. Nem isso me podiam dizer, urgh!

- Bem, podemos pôr uns chinelos brancos. – Sugeriu Rose. Era como se eu não estivesse ali, olhei-as perplexa.

- Sim, vai ficar lindamente. – Disse Ângela, maravilhada. Ri.

Fui com uns chinelos brancos, simples.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e eu sorri, pode ser Edward.

- Posso entrar? – Conheço aquela voz de veludo em qualquer circunstância.

- Claro, ela já está pronta. – Anunciou, Alice. Ela estava radiante e Rose e Ângela riam da sua figura.

Quando ele entrou, quase caí para o lado. Edward vestia umas calças largas brancas e uma camisa lisa, branca. Estávamos a combinar. Ele tinha umas havaianas calçadas e o cabelo despenteado (como sempre). Simplesmente sorri, a minha cara devia estar tãooo ridícula. O meu sorriso quase que rasgava e Edward olhou-me e vi os seus olhos brilharem e ele mordeu o lábio e sorriu torto. Eu fiquei extremamente corada. Corri para os braços dele e ele riu.

- Cuidado, Bella! Vais amarrotar o vestido e estragar o penteado e a maquilhagem. – Alice fez biquinho. Eu ri e dei um beijo estalado em Edward.

- Estás ainda mais linda. – Sussurrou-me no ouvido. Automaticamente arrepiei-me e ele sorriu.

Ele arrastou-me para a varanda e antes de sairmos, ele cobriu os meus olhos com uma venda de seda preta.

- Amor, confia. Eu vou guiar-te e tens de andar com cuidado, para não caíres. – Falou e rodeou a minha cintura com um braço e eu assenti. Começamos a caminhar, com Edward a conduzir-me.

Ouvi a porta da varanda a correr e segundos depois estávamos do lado de fora, pensei que seria lá que íamos ficar. Mas Edward continuou a andar.

A tocar: Skye – Love Show (.com/watch?v=T1uGbh96y-4)

- Amor, cuidado com o degrau. – Eu ía descer, mas Edward levantou-me com o braço e logo pousou-me no chão. O meu coração estava a mil à hora, era uma surpresa romântica e tenho a certeza que seria hoje que finalmente iríamos fazer amor. Sorri quando senti areia debaixo dos meus pés, cheiro a mar e o barulho das ondas. Tudo calmo e o cheiro a sal e mar era muito bom.

Demos mais uns passos e paramos.

- Chegamos. – Disse. De seguida, tirou a venda lentamente.

Apesar de Edward a ter tirado, eu permanecia de olhos fechados. Ele pegou nas minhas mãos e entrelaçou-as às dele.

- Abre os olhos. – Pediu. Assim fiz, ele estava à minha frente e sorriu. Depois largou uma das minhas mãos e deu um passo para o lado para que eu visse. Bloqueei a minha respiração, aquilo estava maravilhoso.

Havia tochas a fazerem o caminho para uma toalha de seda branca e umas almofadas vermelhas e tinha uma cesta de piquenique, champanhe e taças. Ao longo do caminho que era traçado pelas tochas de fogo, tinha pétalas de rosas vermelhas. A toalha com as almofadas estavam em frente a uma cabana. Eu olhava tudo fascinada e Edward estava ainda com a sua mão entrelaçada à minha com um sorriso torto.

- Edward… - Sussurrei maravilhada e ainda sem piscar.

- Gostaste? – Perguntou a sorrir lindamente. Sorri e acariciei-lhe o rosto.

- Eu adorei. Está tudo maravilhoso, mesmo! – Exclamei e abracei-o pelo pescoço. Beijamo-nos apaixonadamente e Edward pegou-me novamente pela mão e caminhamos até à toalha, pelas tochas.

Edward serviu-nos de champanhe e atacamos o cesto de piquenique. Havia variadas coisas: chocolates, fruta (…) Enfim, muitaaa coisa, mas tudo bem simples.

Brindamos ao nosso namoro, conversamos, rimos, beijamo-nos, abraçamo-nos, brincamos… Estava tudo perfeito.

- Eu estava a dar em doida com aquelas duas, elas ainda me foram buscar à cozinha quando eu ia ver o jantar. – Rimos.

- Eu sei que so pedir a ajuda delas para te arrumarem que seria doloroso para ti, mas… não é que tu não saibas vestir-te e essas coisas. Foi mais para te manter ocupada e não dares pela minha ausência. Quando foste às compras eu comecei a preparar tudo, tendo o cuidado para não veres quando estivesses a chegar. Quando estavas lá no quarto, eu já tinha acabado e então foi só eu ir vestir-me e depois ir buscar-te. – Contou.

Foi nesse instante que me lembrei do homem no carro vermelho que me seguiu enquanto eu fui às compras sozinha… Mas não vou estragar a noite com isto, conto mais tarde.

- Bella? – Chamou-me e eu olhei-o. – O que foi, amor? – Olhou-me preocupado e eu sorri.

- Nada, só parei no tempo. – Ri. – Isto está tudo incrível, não me falaste desse teu lado romântico. – Brinquei e Edward coçou a nuca e olhou para a manta, envergonhado.

- Pois… Mas agora já sabes. – Sorriu. – E, tu estás muito longe! – Saltou para cima de mim e começou a fazer-me cócegas. Assustei-me e comecei a rir, até ficava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ed! Páaaaraaa, por favooor. – Falei a rir e ofegante.

- Não paro, não! – Falou pondo-se em cima de mim com as pernas de cada lado da minha cintura e as mãos a fazer cócegas na minha barriga.

Momentos depois parou, e eu estava ofegante.

- Odeio-te! – Falei ofegante, mas tinha um sorriso que revelava a minha mentira. Ele simplesmente riu e apoiou as duas mãos de cada lado do meu rosto e olhou-me nos olhos, com um sorriso torto. Eu agarrei com as minhas duas mãos o seu rosto e ataquei a sua boca.

Rolamos e eu fiquei por cima, sem parar o beijo.

- Sabias que eu adorava fazer amor na praia? – Falou e eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Edward riu da minha expressão chocada. – O que foi, estou habituado a ver-te de biquíni na praia. É tipo um enooorme desejo ver-te nua na praia, mas a gritar o meu nome. – Falou malicioso, mas depois riu. Dei-lhe uma palmada no ombro e ele riu ainda mais.

- Isso seria uma experiência óptima, mas esta praia não é nossa. Eu queria ver a tua cara de tacho se nos encontrassem com estas coisas aqui. Mas foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já me fizeram. – Sorri e Edward acariciou-me a bochecha, fechei os olhos com o toque suave.

- Não me importo, o que interessa é que gostaste. E se gostaste, então valeu a pena. – Falou. Foi aí que me apercebi que se estávamos na praia, não podemos…

- Edward… - Falei, emburrada. Ele olhou-me confuso e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Siiim? – Respondeu enrugando a testa e a prender o riso.

- Se preparaste tudo na praia, então nós não vamos… - Parei e gesticulei com as mãos, meia atrapalhada. Foi aí que Edward soltou o riso. Eu olhei-o chateada e sai de cima dele, sentei-me com os braços cruzados contra o peito.

- Bella, eu primeiro queria que tivéssemos um "jantar" romântico. – Gesticulou as aspas. – E depois, tu sabes… - Falou manhoso, agarrando-me a minha cintura. Olhei-o de soslaio e um sorriso começou a surgir nos meus lábios. – Porque achas que pus uma cabana? – Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? É que namoro sem sexo é muitooo pobre! – Reclamei, mas depois tapei a minha boca com a mão surpresa com o que eu disse. Edward riu da minha cara.

- Concordo, e ficar excitado todas as vezes que te toco e te beijo e não poder fazer nada para aliviar… - Fez uma careta. Foi a minha vez de rir e beijei-o.

Ficamos um tempo a conversar e a namorar abraçados, depois decidimos arrumar tudo. Edward não queria que eu ajudasse, mas eu ignorei-o.

Edward estava a acabar de arrumar o resto das coisas enquanto eu olhava para a barraca. Ela era grande, alta e… vermelha. Estava tudo a combinar; as nossas roupas com a toalha, as almofadas e as pétalas de rosa vermelha com a barraca. Sorri. Eu estava tão feliz por ter um namorado romântico, que me agrade e que me ame…

- Porque olhas a barraca dessa maneira? – Perguntou divertido. Eu não sabia o que responder e fiquei extremamente corada de vergonha porque estava a sorrir que nem uma idiota para a cabana.

- Porque eu estou ansiosa. Edward isso ainda vai demorar? – Perguntei impaciente e ele riu.

- Não, já acabei. – Disse com um sorriso. Não esperei mais e atirei-me a ele e dei-lhe um beijo intenso e desesperado, Edward sorriu contra os meus lábios. Puxei-o em direcção à barraca, assim como ninguém quer a coisa, até que… - Espera, só um minuto. – Falou, ofegante. Bufei frustrada. Ouviu-o rir.

- Edward, eu quero-te _agora_ e não daqui a um minuto. – Choraminguei. Ele logo apareceu e puxou-me lá para dentro. Pulei de susto, ele apareceu do nada e de repente enquanto eu falava. – Oh meu deus, que lindo. – Falei maravilhada.

Dentro da cabana, tinha um colchão macio com lençóis vermelhos de seda e desta vez as almofadas eram brancas. O ambiente era bem… vermelho e eu adorei. Sorri maliciosamente e ataquei-o, ele riu.

- Vais surpreender-me mais, ou já posso aliviar-te? – Perguntei apontando para o volume que estava a aparecer nas suas calças.

- Cala-te. – Falou a rir e puxou-me para cima dele. Eu fiquei sentada por cima dele e fui desapertando a sua camisa, passando as minhas mãos pelo seu peito.

Depois quando a desapertei passei as mãos pelos seus ombros, tirando completamente a camisa. Comecei a beijá-lo na boca, depois na mandíbula, pescoço, peito, barriga e quando cheguei às suas calças foi só desapertar o fio. Quando me vi livre das suas calças comecei a massajar o seu membro por cima dos boxers e Edward gemeu, sorri de satisfação. Ele rosnou e virou-nos, ficando por cima de mim.

- Já a provocar? – Falou e eu sorri e puxei-o para um beijo, rodeando a sua cintura com as minhas pernas. Eu já pegava fogo e estava muito excitada. Edward beijava-me todo o corpo, depois do pescoço, beijou-me os ombros e os braços enquanto tirava o vestido pelas alças do mesmo.

Uma vez livre do vestido, ele reparou no meu biquini e rosnou. Beijou os meus seios ainda por cima do biquini e foi descendo a mão direita para a minha intimidade. Eu gemi de prazer e ofeguei.

- Edward… – Choraminguei.

Ele percebeu o meu "desespero" e começou a tirar a parte de cima. Uma vez livre dela atacou novamente os meus seios. Ele dava beijos molhados e lambia os bicos, fazendo com que eu arqueasse as minhas costas e agarrasse os seus cabelos e o colasse mais a mim. Ele desceu para a barriga e por fim… tirou o resto com os dentes.

Lentamente, penetrou o seu polegar dentro de mim e eu gemi. Resmunguei quando ele o retirou, sorriu torto e a seguir levou a sua boca à minha intimidade utilizando a sua língua. Depois introduziu dois dedos, sem tirar a sua boca. Eu mexia a minha cintura contra a sua mão enquanto gemia e me contorcia no colchão. Com o polegar começou a fazer círculos no meu clítoris e quando cheguei ao orgasmo gritei e Edward lambeu os dedos, sensualmente e eu mordi o meu lábio inferior enquanto o assistia e recuperava a respiração.

Ele sorriu torto e tirou os seus boxers, eu sorri. Beijámo-nos e eu suspirei e mexi a minha cintura quando senti o seu membro roçar a minha entrada. Edward parou o beijo e foi buscar um preservativo no bolso das suas calças.

Depois de colocar o preservativo, posicionou-se entre as minhas pernas e entrou em mim lentamente, olhando-me nos olhos. Encostou a sua testa na minha e sorriu.

- Já te disse que te amo? – Perguntou quando estava parado dentro de mim. Eu sorri e acariciei-lhe o rosto.

- Hoje não.

- Eu amo-te, minha Bella.

- E eu amo-te, meu Edward.

Palavras não foram mais necessárias, pois Edward começou a movimentar-se dentro de mim. Enquanto ele investia em mim, não parava de me beijar e eu gemia e sussurrava o seu nome. Os seus movimentos eram lentos, mas cheios de sensualidade. Ao primeiro, aproveitamos a sensação de estarmos conectados. Aproveitávamos a corrente eléctrica que nos corria pela espinha e o calor um do outro.

- Edward… Mais rápido! – Pedi e Edward começou a investir em mim mais rápido e eu comecei a sentir o frio no meu ventre e senti o meu orgasmo chegar. Então gritei, gemi e tremi nos braços de Edward.

Edward estava perto e começou a investir mais forte e mais rápido ainda.

- Oooh Bella… - Gemeu e então ele gritou e foi mais e mais fundo até sentir as suas mãos apertarem-me a cintura e já suavamos por todo o corpo.

Edward caiu no meu peito, completamente mole e sem fôlego. Esta foi, sem dúvida, a melhor noite da minha vida. O meu namorado ainda tinha a respiração rápida como eu e eu ouvia os batimentos rápidos do seu coração, que foram normalizando. Eu estava sonolenta debaixo de Edward e momentos depois saiu de dentro de mim e tirou o preservativo.

Estávamos num silêncio confortável e eu estava muito cansada, eu estava com a cabeça deitada no seu peito nu.

- Ed… - Chamei baixinho.

- Hum, princesa? – Respondeu.

- Obrigada por esta noite. Foi a melhor e a mais especial da minha vida. – Falei e em seguida dei um beijo no seu peito e suspirei.

- Tu merecias mais. Eu é que tenho que agradecer, salvaste-me e correspondes ao meu amor e isso basta para mim. – Falou e beijou o meu cabelo.

Eu não falei mais nada, Edward começou a acariciar as minhas costas com leves e suaves toques e entrelacei as nossas pernas e assim adormecemos.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o sol a bater na minha cara por cima da cabana e um sorriso involuntário surgiu nos meus lábios. Movi-me no colchão e apalpei o lugar ao meu lado e estava vazio, espreguicei-me e esfreguei os olhos e olhei à minha volta. Nada de Edward…

- Edward? – Levantei-me e vesti a roupa de ontem que estava num canto e saí da cabana.

Estava uma manhã bonita de sol, o mar estava calmo e Edward tinha estendido novamente a toalha com as almofadas e estava a pôr o nosso pequeno-almoço na toalha. Sorri assim que o vi, ele estava de costas e ainda não me tinha visto. Abracei-o pela cintura, pondo as minhas mãos no seu peito e beijei as suas costas. Ele colocou as suas mãos por cima das minhas e beijou ambas.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – Disse virando-se de frente para mim, em seguida abraçou-me pela cintura e depositou um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Bom dia. – Respondi com um sorriso enorme. – A comida apareceu por magia ou foste atacar a dispensa lá de casa? – Brinquei e ele riu.

- Bem, eu não acredito em magia. – Falou divertido. – E sim, tive de ir atacar a despensa de lá de casa e lá preparei tudo e pus no cesto e trouxe. – Juntou mais os nossos corpos e deu-me um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Ficamos um tempo mais na praia, tomamos o pequeno-almoço enquanto namorávamos e mais tarde ajudei Edward a arrumar tudo.

- O que vais fazer com a barraca? – Perguntei enrugando a testa. – Foi aqui onde a magia se deu. – Falei maliciosa, ele riu e começou a desmontá-la.

- E que magia! – Disse e suspirou. – Bella… - Chamou enquanto parou de a desmontar, mas ficou de costas. Fiz uma cara confusa.

- O que foi? – Perguntei preocupada. – Algo errado?

- Não, eu só quero perguntar-te uma coisa. – Coçou a nuca enquanto se virava para mim, ficou a olhar para o chão e eu achei aquilo tão engraçado que dei uma risadinha. – Foi do tipo… Bom? – Perguntou, ainda sem me olhar. Mordi o meu lábio inferior para não rir.

- Bem… - Fingi hesitação. Ele olhou-me assustado e eu sorri. – Bom é pouco para descrever a nossa primeira noite de amor. Foi a melhor noite e mais especial da minha vida. – Falei a sorrir e ele riu envergonhado. Aproximei-me dele e toquei os seus lábios com os meus num beijo suave.

- Ufa, ainda bem. – Depois riu. – Foi realmente muito bom. – Completou com um sorriso torto, foi a minha vez de desviar o olhar para o chão.

* * *

- Vá láá, Bella! Conta-nos, foi bom? – Perguntou Rose e eu ri.

Desde que eu e Edward chegamos a casa que fui bombardeada com perguntas sobre a noite passada, agora eu tinha saído do banho e estava enrolada no meu roupão com Rose e Alice ao meu encalço.

- Bem, foi maravilhoso. – Alice ia falar, mas eu cortei-a. – E eu não vou dar pormenores! São coisas minhas e do Edward, da nossa intimidade. Omg Alice, o teu irmão é maravilhoso! – Quase gritei a ultima frase e depois tapei a minha boca coma mão e elas riram.

OMG! Eu até fiquei molhada só de imaginar aquele corpo em cima do meu, a investir em mim e a gemer o meu nome…

- Ooow, Bella. Deixa-me experimentar! – Disse Rose, olhei-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. Percebendo a minha expressão acrescentou, desiludida: – Porra, é mesmo sério! Esquece o que eu disse… - Depois suspirou.

- Rose, tens tido sexo ultimamente? – Perguntou Alice, estupefacta. Eu ri e Rose olhou-nos com cara de dor. – Okay, já percebi que não. – Depois rimos as três.

- Bem… eu e o Emm temos tido momentos bonitos, mas ainda estamos naquela de amigos. O máximo que nós já alcançamos desde que ele se declarou a mim foi darmos a mão de vez em quando… Coisas totalmente inocentes. – Mordeu o lábio. – Mas sinto a falta de quando nós… Vocês sabem. Mas ao mesmo tempo não sinto, porque não havia nada de carinhoso, não demonstrávamos amor um pelo outro…

- Quando pensas contar sobre aquilo do Caius? – Perguntei. Rose suspirou e olhou de mim para a Alice.

- Não sei, mas quero contar o mais breve possível. Estou só… à espera do momento certo e ele ainda não chegou. – Respondeu, enquanto brincava com a bainha da sua saia de praia.

- Nós podemos ajudar. – Disse Alice, eu olhei-a sem perceber. – Eu posso dizer ao Jazz para falar com Emmet e Bella pede ao Edward o mesmo. Eles fazem com que ele te convide para um passeio na praia, hoje à noite. Ele tem estado muito hesitante em convidar-te para algo.

- Boa, pode resultar. – Falei. Rose sorriu e nós retribuímos.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada por fazerem isto, a sério. Eu realmente quero tirar este peso de cima dos meus ombros e o Emmet precisa realmente de saber o porque de eu ter medo de avançar numa relação com ele.

- Tudo por ti, Rose. – Falei carinhosamente e sorri. Alice assentiu sorrindo, também. - Ei, onde anda a Ângela? – Perguntei.

- Foi dar um passeio pela praia com o Ben. – Disse Alice, encolhi os ombros e fomos para a piscina.

Os rapazes estavam a utilizar o churrasco da casa pela primeira vez desde que chegamos e quando nos viram sorriram largamente. Prendi a respiração ao ver Edward sem camisola, só com uns calções de banho azuis.

- Bella, o que foi? Estás branca! – Ouvi uma voz a dizer. Olhei e era Ângela.

- Respira, talvez ajude. – Disse Emmet com um ar divertido. Finalmente soltei o ar e todos riram.

- Ah, porra! – Gritou o Edward. Todos olhamos na direcção dele e ele estava a bufar para a carne no churrasco que já estava preta e todos rimos. – Isso riam, queria continuavam a rir com a imagem do jardim da casa em chamas. – Disse irritado e começou a tirar a carne para pôr no lixo. Eu parei de rir e fui ajudá-lo.

- Amor desculpa, mas não tentes churrasco novamente. – Brinquei e ele mostrou a língua para mim e eu ri e fui abraçá-lo.

- Vocês realmente… - Disse Ben e depois abanou a cabeça e foi com o Emmet tratar da carne, para não queimar mais.

- É, é melhor tratarem disso antes que fiquemos sem almoço. – Disse Alice e Jasper abraçou-a.

Eu tirei as minhas roupas e fiquei de biquíni. Deitei-me numa espreguiçadeira e fechei os olhos, aproveitando o sol quente a bater no meu corpo. Minutos depois, senti alguém em cima de mim e pingas de água a cair na minha cara, abri os meus olhos e vi Edward com um enorme sorriso a sacudir o cabelo molhado para cima de mim.

- Edward! – Exclamei, ele colou-se a mim e molhou todo o meu corpo. – Ahhhh friooo! – Depois não resisti e ri.

-Vingança! – Brincou e eu fiz biquinho. Ele riu e beijou-me.

- Olha a putaria aí! – Ouvi Emmet de algum canto que não consegui descobrir de onde, pois estava muito ocupada. Edward riu contra os meus lábios.

- Edward… Vamos para o quarto. – Foi mais um gemido e ele riu enquanto me beijava o pescoço. Depois ouvi a minha barriga roncar e corei.

- Eu adorava, mas estás com fome e eu também. E… quero dar um passeio contigo à tarde e depois quero levar-te a ver o pôr-do-sol num lugar especial. – Falou enquanto me olhava com os seus lindos olhos verdes. Eu sorri.

- Que lugar? – Perguntei curiosa. Edward riu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Surpresa. – Eu ia falar que não gosto de surpresas, mas fui calada com um beijo. – Até agora gostaste das minhas surpresas, então desta também vais gostar. Prometo!

Acabei por me calar e resolvi esperar para ver o tal sítio especial. Mais tarde, almoçamos perto da piscina enquanto conversávamos animadamente.

- Nãooo as avises…! – Choraminguei para Edward. Ele só ria do meu desespero. – Elas vão querer vestir-me e vamos acabar por não passar a tarde a passear na praia! – Fiz beicinho.

- Vão ficar preocupados. Ao menos dizemos ao Emmet, Ângela e Ben. Espera aqui, volto já. – Deu-me um beijo rápido e deixou-me à espera do lado de fora da varanda.

Enquanto esperava pelo Edward, vi o mesmo homem que me perseguiu quando fui ao supermercado. Ele observava-me parado, sem desviar o olhar e nem piscava. Estremeci e comecei a ficar nervosa, aquilo era arrepiante.

Vi-o a afastar-se e estranhei, mas vi o porque.

- Pronto, podemos ir. – Senti Edward a agarrar-me por trás. Sentiu-me a tremer e virou-me para ele com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Eu não conseguia falar, estava com medo. Aquele homem deu-me medo e só de lembrar a cara dele dava-me arrepios por todo o corpo. – Amor, o que foi? Estás bem? – Edward segurou-me os ombros enquanto me perguntava se estava bem.

- Estou bem. – Consegui dizer, mas não o convenci pois ele enrugou a testa e continuava a examinar-me. – A sério, Edward. Acho que foi uma quebra de tensão, já passou. – Tentei sorrir, mas deve ter saído uma careta.

Agarrei-me a Edward, só nos seus braços é que me sentia perfeitamente segura. Ele suspirou e passou os seus braços à minha volta e beijou-me os cabelos.

- Ainda queres passear? Se quiseres podemos ficar por aqui mesmo, estás muito branca. Eu realmente devia examinar-te. – Falou seriamente. Rolei os olhos e agarrei o seu rosto com as duas mãos para que ele me olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu estou bem, juro. Já não estou a tremer, sinto-me melhor. – Tranquilizei-o. Ele suspirou e beijou a palma de ambas as minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem. De qualquer maneira, podemos sentar e descansar quando precisares. Vamos. – Entrelaçou os nossos dedos e começamos a caminhar pela praia, com as nossas havaianas nas mãos.

O nosso passeio foi tranquilo, conversamos, aproveitamos a brisa quente do verão, o cheiro a mar, a areia fina nos nossos pés e namoramos muito. Ponderei em dizer ao Edward sobre o homem que me tem observado e seguido quando estou sozinha, mas talvez fossem coisas da minha cabeça e decidi deixar para lá.

Estávamos a ir para onde Edward me queria levar, pois o sol estava quase a pôr-se no horizonte e as pessoas estavam a começar a ir embora da praia. Eu estava ansiosa por ver onde iríamos, tínhamos andado toda a tarde, comemos um gelado e ainda fomos nadar no mar e eu estava tão bem sozinha com Edward. Era um momento nosso, mais ninguém entre nós.

- Edward. – Chamei.

- Hum? – Virou-se para mim, enquanto caminhávamos.

- Eu e as meninas conversámos sobre vocês pudessem aconselhar o Emmet a levar a Rose a passear pela praia, hoje à noite. – Ele olhou-me sem entender o porquê daquilo. – Certo, eu explico. A Rose quer, finalmente, contar ao Emm sobre o Caius e tudo mais. Só que o meu irmão, com a sua idiotice, tem receio de a convidar para "saírem" os dois. – Gesticulei as aspas.

- Isso é verdade, ele tem falado comigo e com Jasper sobre isso. Ben sabe, mas ele não se sente à vontade de lhe falar, é mais próximo a nós. Rosalie concordou com isso? – Perguntou e eu assenti. Ele desviou o olhar para a frente. – Então okay, eu tento empurrá-lo para ela. – Brincou e beijou as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, eu sorri.

- Ainda falta muito? – Perguntei, cansada. Edward riu e abanou a cabeça.

- Não, olha. – Apontou com o queixo para uma falésia à nossa frente. O lugar era lindo, de lá de cima via-se o sol a bater perfeitamente no mar à nossa frente e o céu já estava com um tom alaranjado, anunciando o pôr-do-sol.

- Anda, eu ajudo-te a subir. – Começamos a subir pelas rochas até ao cimo da falésia e Edward estendeu uma toalha pela superfície da falésia para nos sentarmos.

Eu sentei-me entre as suas pernas, com as minhas costas encostadas ao seu peito, o seu queixo apoiado no meu ombro e os seus braços a rodear-me a cintura. Apoiei as minhas mãos nos seus joelhos e comecei a fazer círculos à volta deles com o polegar.

Ficamos em silêncio a observar o pôr-do-sol, mais um fim do dia daquele Verão. Várias coisas passaram pela minha mente: o dia que conheci o Edward, aquela noite estranha que me agarraram pela cintura na pista de dança (…) Aliás… Virei a minha cara para ver o rosto do Edward e olhei para os seus lindos olhos e vi que fui burra porque não percebi o óbvio!

- Eras tu! – Falei um pouco mais alto, mas eu estava com um sorriso feliz a olhá-lo. Edward estava tão concentrado que pulou de susto e eu dei uma risadinha. – Desculpa… - Fiz biquinho. Ele riu ao mesmo tempo que levantava uma sobrancelha, mostrando que estava confuso.

- Era eu o quê? – Perguntou divertido e ainda confuso. Ele estava engraçado e eu dei outra risadinha.

- Naquela noite… Foste tu que dançaste comigo e fugiste logo a seguir. – Sorri abertamente. Edward ficou ligeiramente envergonhado, o pôr-do-sol já um pouco esquecido. Ele sabia do que eu falava, lembrava-se tanto quanto eu e eu fiquei satisfeita por ele não ter esquecido.

- Sim. Percebi que eras tu assim que te vi entrar naquela confeitaria, no dia a seguir, quando fomos apresentados. – Sorriu docemente e acariciou-me o rosto. Fechei os olhos, de maneira a aproveitar o carinho.

Estava a ser um momento perfeito. Por momentos senti medo… Medo de que isto acabe, de perder o Edward, que algo de mal aconteça. Abanei a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos pessimistas. Irei aproveitar o momento com o homem que amo, ajudá-lo enquanto puder, amá-lo e cuidar dele.

- Eu amo-te, muito. – Sussurrei e aí percebi lágrimas finas percorrerem as maçãs do meu rosto. Edward olhou-me ternamente e vi amor e carinho nos seus olhos. Ele limpou as minhas lágrimas com os lábios e contornou o polegar pelos meus lábios.

- Shhh. – Abraçou-me forte. – Eu também te amo muito, Bella. Porque choras, meu amor? Está tudo bem. Eu fiz algo de errado? – Perguntou preocupado.

Eu ri. Ele às vezes é absurdo, tão absurdo que chega a ser engraçado.

- Não, tu és perfeito. Eu é que… Senti um medo repentino, que toda esta perfeição, esta felicidade acabassem. Só quero que nós sejamos felizes e que tenhamos paz, os nossos amigos e família também. – Solucei. Edward acariciou-me os braços e beijou-me os cabelos. E se aquele homem nos quiser fazer mal? Ele só me anda a perseguir a mim, mas e se ele quiser prejudicar os outros também?

O meu choro ficou ainda mais forte e o Edward sentou-me no seu colo abraçando-me como se fosse embalar uma menina pequenina e assustada com um monstro que julga ter debaixo da cama, ou de um pesadelo horrível que teve durante a noite.

- Bella, eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça. Eu prometo, eu morro por todos vocês. Especialmente por ti, eu faço qualquer coisa. Não precisas de ter medo, eu estou aqui contigo. Vou estar sempre, eu prometo. – Continuou a sussurrar-me palavras de conforto, a embalar-me como se fosse a mesma menina pequenina e assustada.

E eu sei que ele irá cumprir a promessa. Não vou deixar que nada me separe do Edward, nós seremos um para sempre. Faço tudo o que tiver que fazer e o que for preciso para que tudo fique bem, que tudo fique assim e até melhor. Pode haver obstáculos entre nós, problemas, perigos e tudo mais, mas eu sei que tenho o meu Edward comigo para tudo e eu sinto-me a mulher mais sortuda e feliz por isso.

**Rosalie POV**

Eu assistia o pôr-do-sol da varanda da nossa casa, frente à praia. Ainda pensava em como contar ao Emmet sobre Caius. Ainda sinto nojo de mim ao lembrar-me das coisas horríveis que ele me fez, de me ter enganado, fingido que me amava…

-Rose… - Ouvi alguém chamar-me, virei-me e vi Emmet parado na entrada de casa a olhar-me atentamente. – Posso juntar-me a ti? – Perguntou e eu assenti.

Não falamos mais nada, apenas ficamos a observar o céu a escurecer e a ouvir o som das ondas do mar.

- Edward e Bella já voltaram? – Perguntei momentos depois, olhando-o.

- Já, chegaram poucos minutos antes de eu ter vindo para aqui. – Disse enquanto olhava para o mar. Depois olhou-me e os nossos olhos conectaram-se. – Precisava de estar aqui contigo. Eu sei que há algo… importante. – Disse hesitante. Suspirei e voltei o meu olhar para o mar.

- E há. Tenho de te contar uma coisa, muito má…nojenta, horrível. – Olhou-me confuso. – O que foi? Achas que nada de mau, nojento e horrível pudesse acontecer comigo? Já passei por muito, Emmet. E tudo aconteceu durante este último ano da faculdade. – A minha voz começou a falhar, pois comecei a recordar tudo…outra vez.

- Seja o que for…

- Sim, eu sei. – Olhei-o e sorri tristemente. – Obrigada, mas eu não me sinto preparada para contar. Estava planeado contar agora, mas eu tentei e não consigo… - Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto e limpei com as costas da mão.

Emmet olhava-me carinhosamente e tinha arrependimento nos olhos. Nada de… pena. Todos que sabem, incluindo Alice e Bella, olham-me com pena em relação a este assunto. Quando dei por mim, estava a abraçá-lo.

- De que te arrependes? – Perguntei. Ouvi-o suspirar e começou a acariciar os meus cabelos.

- De ter sido um idiota contigo, só pensava em sexo. Era só isso que eu queria de ti…bastou umas perguntas naquele carro a caminho do restaurante para me acordarem para a vida. – Levantou-me o queixo com a ponta do dedo e olhou-me. – Eu faço qualquer coisa para me aceitares, quero ter uma relação contigo. Descobri realmente o que sinto e não tenciono esconder. – E beijou-me a testa, fechei os olhos.

– No inicio do ano, havia lá na faculdade um rapaz muito popular chamado Caius Volturi. – Comecei, Emmet começou a ouvir com atenção. Respirei fundo e continuei. – Ele era bonito, charmoso e muito romântico. Ele era do mesmo curso que eu, então víamo-nos muitas vezes. Desde o inicio que ele não parava de me olhar, oferecia-me flores, essas coisas. Depois começaram os convites para jantar, ir ao cinema, bares. Eu não via porque não ir, começava a gostar de toda aquela atenção. No fim de uma semana de encontros, começamos a namorar. Tudo ia bem, ele era um bom namorado até que um dia a Bella veio contar-me que o tinha visto com outra e depois com outra, e outra… - Parei e olhei para Emmet. Ele tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos e tinha os braços a envolverem-me protectoramente. – Emmet?

- Se não quiseres continuar, tudo bem. – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Depois abriu e relaxou as mãos e os braços.

- Não, eu quero continuar. Comecei, agora vou acabar. – Ele deu-me um pequeno sorriso e assentiu com um aceno. – Eu não dei ouvidos à Bella, estava loucamente apaixonada e achava tudo perfeito. Mas depois reparei que Caius e Bella se olhavam de um modo estranho, como se fosse uma troca de ameaças silenciosa. Acabei por deixar aquilo, mas não devia tê-lo feito… Ele começou a ficar agressivo comigo, humilhava-me, violava-me… Tempo depois começou a bater-me, sem razão, às vezes era por ciúmes e outras por simplesmente bater. Todos diziam para eu me afastar, mas eu pensei que algo se passava com ele e que ele tinha ficado com algum problema. Ingénua, eu sei. Só parei quando ele me bateu até eu ficar internada num hospital e aí ele desapareceu, nunca mais soube nada dele. – Terminei. Eu tremia e sentia o meu rosto molhado das lágrimas.

- Então… Ele chamava-se Caius. – Sussurrou entre dentes e as mãos novamente ficaram em punhos. Olhei-o confusa. – A Bella falou-me que tu estavas a passar um mau bocado com um namorado teu, mas eu pensei que fossem discussões normais… - Olhou-me e depois abraçou-me.

**A Tocar: Howie Day - Longest night (.com/watch?v=Vs3e8YywbjM)**

- Emmet, tu já fizeste sexo com uma mulher que foi usada e violada muitas vezes. Não imaginas como foi tudo repentino, foi apenas meio ano de namoro e foi esse espaço de tempo que acabou comigo. – Solucei.

- Shhh, tu não estás acabada. Tu conseguiste ultrapassar isso, apenas… ficaste mais rancorosa e amargurada. Eu acho normal, passaste por coisas horríveis. Ele é um sacana, um porco e um covarde e tu foste a vítima dele. Eu vou estar sempre do teu lado, eu prometo. Eu juro que nunca vou fazer nada do que ele te fez, eu amo-te. – Falou a última palavra olhando-me nos olhos. Eu já não chorava, os meus olhos ficaram secos e eu vi ali, à minha frente, a minha salvação.

Selei os nossos lábios e Emmet correspondeu. Quando nos separamos, Emmet riu levemente e eu olhei-o sem entender.

- O que foi? – Perguntei mais relaxada. Ele parou o riso e encolheu os ombros.

- A ideia era convidar-te para um passeio à beira mar, mas assim foi melhor. – Respondeu. Olhei-o, como pedindo uma explicação. Será que os rapazes falaram mesmo com ele, ou foi só coincidência? – É que Edward, Jasper e Ben convenceram-me a fazer-te o convite. – Coçou a nuca e eu ri.

- Bem, eu e as raparigas temos uma parcela de culpa. Foram elas que os fizeram convencer-te, para que eu pudesse ficar contigo sem interrupções para te poder contar…

Emmet olhou surpreso para mim e franziu uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? – Perguntou com voz divertida. Assenti com um aceno e mordi o lábio inferior. – Bom… - Interrompi o que quer que ele fosse dizer com um beijo. Neste momento só queria beijá-lo e ficar com ele a noite inteira, ao som das ondas do mar.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, senti-me amada e respeitada e pela pessoa que mais significou para mim até agora.

* * *

**HEY AGAIN! :D**

***.* que fofos, os nossos casais! Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, porque quanto mais comentarios mais depressa posto outro capitulo. Próximo capitulo vai ser mais tenso e vai começar o drama. Por isso, preparem-se.**

**Beijos e até lá! (:**


	11. AVISO!

Olá pessoal…

Quero dizer-vos, com muita pena minha, que vou parar a esta fic por uns tempos. Isto é devido à falta de comentários e de imaginação -'

A última razão é o resultado da falta de comentários e de apoios por parte dos leitores e também porque reparei que não são muitos. Aliás, são muito poucos e eu gostava mesmo que isso mudasse. Talvez com o tempo…

Quero pedir **desculpas** por isto, aos leitores que realmente apreciaram a fic e que gostaram dela. **Obrigada** por terem-na acompanhado. **Obrigada** Damiana (a Catherine dos reviews) que é uma constante leitora do fanfiction, uma fiel e grande amiga e que me tem ajudado **IMENSO**. Não publico nada que ela não tenha aprovado, pois ela tem umas boas ideias e boas sugestões. **Obrigada** Bruno (o Miguel dos reviews), ele é o meu melhor amigo e adorou a fic e é a única que ele lê. Custou-me dizer-lhe que ía parar de a escrever por algum tempo, mas ele entendeu.

Mas, há outra razão. Estou empenhada noutra fic. Tive ideias e como eu queria há muito tempo fazer uma Emmett/Bella, finalmente comecei-a. Vou publicar o primeiro capítulo, só para experimentar. Se não der, tiro-a e continuo a escrever para mim e para os meus amigos e publico no meu blogue (que está para breve). Eu gostei mesmo muito dela, mas não sei quanto a vocês. E mais uma vez, eu só o fiz porque a Damiana me incentivou e me ajudou em cada detalhe e estou-lhe agradecida (:

Beijos,

Nyy


End file.
